Child of Darkness
by Serpent Tailed Angel
Summary: Ganondorf has something in store for Vaati, and in the end he turns to Link for protection. Unfortanatly, Ganondorf left enough of an impact to haunt the Minish boy for the rest of his life. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps I've broken some sacred Zelda/mpreg rule. That or no one else on this site is creative enough to come up with an idea where someone other than Link gets knocked up. Ya gotta love pattern breaking.

Actually, this is the third idea I've tried. The first one I didn't have enough material for, and the second one everyone was really out of character in.

As always, I'm not waiting to come up with a solid plot before posting this, so cross your fingers and hope it goes well.

I'm crossing my fingers too. On my other account I write stories for a more popular fanfic category, so people are more likely to be over in that section. But you know what, I bet that the only reason people don't read so many Zelda fanfics is because they're afraid that every single one will be a written version of one of the games. No offense if you've done this, but talk about zero creativity.

Anyway, this story uses a mixture of manga and game story line. For example, Vaati never went back to the Minish world with Ezlo, but the Twinrova were behind Onox and Veran (or who knows, maybe you find that out in the game. I always got stuck on the last dungeons before I could get the final element)

Well, here goes.

**Chapter 1**

"You called for me?" he refused to say 'master'. Others may have served the dark one, but not him. He was independent. Who cared if the other was stronger than him? He didn't need someone to suck up to.

"Vaati, you've finally arrived" Ganondorf grinned "It certainly took you long enough"

"What do you want from me? Surely any task you can give me you could get done quicker on your own" He scowled, a bitter town falling into his voice "or do you just want me to run an errand that you find beneath you? Forget it. I'm not some obedient little lap dog like your shadow clones"

"Of course you aren't" Ganondorf grabbed Vaati's long, lavender hair and yanked his small body off the ground "Unfortunately, even most of my minions would do a job better than you. I do know one thing you're good for"

"I d-didn't come to… be insulted" Vaati managed to hiss.

"Don't you want to know the use I've found for you?" Ganondorf asked

"As if it matters? I don't serve you"

Ganondorf growled and hurled Vaati against the wall. The Minish cried out in pain upon the impact and fell to the floor trembling. He stood up, legs shaking and glared at his attacker. Raising his hand, he began to cast a spell, but before he could finish the proper chant Ganondorf had slammed his knee into the smaller boy's guts.

Vaati curled up in a ball, gasping and shaking uncontrollably.

"You don't serve me?" Ganondorf asked "Well, we'll have to fix that" He brought his foot down hard on the smaller one's hand. Vaati screamed as the bone cracked.

Unlike Ganondorf, he wasn't used to fighting in his human form. He always took on a more demonic form before fights, a form where he felt less pain. Ganondorf's attack had caught him off guard and he doubted he could manage to transform himself without the spell being interrupted. He wasn't used to fighting like this, he wasn't used to the pain.

"Who's your master?" Ganondorf asked, lifting him off the ground again.

"I s-s-serve no… one" Vaati said weakly, refusing to give in.

He was dropped to the floor where he lay, quivering and nursing his broken hand.

Ganondorf kicked him in the side before dragging him in to an unoccupied bedroom.

Struggling, Vaati managed to sit up.

"Look at you. What a weak little child you truly are. Though I suppose no more could be expected of a Minish" Ganondorf slipped a bracelet onto Vaati's wrist "That will suppress your magic. Have fun getting it off, because until then, you're mine"

Vaati sat there in shock for a few minutes after Ganondorf closed the door. Finally he got up and felt around for some sort of light. He eventually managed to light a candle and look around. It was a simple room with basic things such as a bed, nightstand, and a wardrobe. In the corner was another door leading to a private bathroom. The door out of the room was locked, but there was a small slit for food to be passed through.

Vaati looked around the room for a Minish device Ganondorf may have missed that would allow him to shrink to Minish size, after all, he didn't need magic for that, he just needed to know the words to activate the portal. To his disappointment if there were any in the room the candle wasn't enough to show it.

There wasn't a window either. Vaati vaguely wondered if he'd suffocate in the room.

Regardless, Ganondorf obviously meant to keep him trapped in there. Now he was wishing he'd asked what his use was, since it seemed he'd live it out. Was he going to be made into a servant? Maybe he'd have to scrub the floors while other the suck ups who'd joined of their own free will laughed at him. Maybe he'd be forced to spend endless hours cooking. Maybe he was just Gannon's doll, something kept to be looked at but never touched.

Out of all of them, cooking sounded best. He'd always cooked for Ezlo, and he cooked for himself, so he was pretty good at it, and while people would eventually learn that he was trapped in a kitchen it was probably the least humiliating.

Scrubbing and being a doll both sounded equally embarrassing, but scrubbing included being down on the floor in rags, and there were few things he hated more than cleaning. Being a doll on the other hand, how long could he take that, just being some prize for people to stare at?

He shuddered. None of it sounded great, but any of them would require two hands, which meant Gannon would probably send for someone to at least bandage the hand he'd crushed.

Eventually, Vaati curled up in bed and fell asleep.

XXXXX

He had no way of knowing if it was day or night when he woke up. There would no longer be time for him in him windowless room.

Warping out was pointless, he couldn't sense any of his magic. He struggled to yank of the bracelet, or maybe break it so the hideous large red beads would spill across the floor, adding a bit more effect to his escape. The bracelet wouldn't even budge on his wrist.

Vaati abandon hope after tugging on it for what felt like hours. Ganondorf had placed it on the wrist with the broken hand, so it hadn't hurt to tug it, but the injured area was throbbing regardless.

He sat back down in bed and stared at the candle. It was almost burnt out now, and he didn't see anymore in the room.

It was boring, waiting for the darkness to come so he could wait and see what Gannon had in store for him. He no longer believed anyone would fix his hand. Whatever his use was didn't require he use hands it seemed.

The candle finally burnt out, having used up all the wax. Vaati lay in the darkness waiting to see what was in store for him for several hours before Ganondorf came in, locking the door behind him. He summoned up an orb of light to pierce the darkness and grinned at Vaati.

"Name one thing, anything other than freedom, and I'll get it for you"

Was it a joke? Vaati couldn't tell. The most he could do was play along with it for now "Bandages" he said after debating with himself. No light would be inconvenient, especially wile looking for an escape, but he was worried his hand might suffer permanent damage if he didn't do something about it.

Ganondorf nodded before suddenly pinning him down on the bed. Vaati's mind went blank for a second. He was terrified of another beating. Maybe his use was that of a punching bag?

When Ganondorf stripped his clothes off, he got the idea through his head a little better. His guess about being a doll seemed to have been his closest.

XXXXX

Vaati lay in bed bleeding and sobbing. He knew he must have looked utterly pathetic, but it was to dark to for anyone to see him, were anyone there.

He didn't know how long it had been since Ganondorf had left, though he suspected it hadn't been to long. As promised, a roll of cloth used for bandaging wounds had been left on his nightstand, but he felt too pathetic to treat his hand, which was starting to swell, right then.

He'd never felt so defiled in his life. It wasn't fair. Even in his Hylian form he was tiny, whether or not he liked it. Without his magic he didn't stand the slightest chance against Gannon. Sure, he could use a sword, but what good would that do against a man of almost all muscles who was at least twice his size?

Finally, Vaati got himself together enough to go to the bathroom. He rinsed himself of in a shower until the water turned cold. After this he came back out and bandaged his hand, ignoring the pain while he felt around to make sure all the bones were set in the right place before the bandage was put on. After this he went back to the bathroom and soaked in warm water until he felt like one giant prune.

With that over, he climbed out and re-dressed. Barely remembering to drain the tub before lying down on the floor. He didn't want to use the bed anymore.

He felt void of any hope. Ganondorf would keep him locked up forever. He'd spend the rest of his life locked up, being visited only when the man felt horny. It was enough to make him regret betraying Ezlo.

A nice scent wafted into the room. He crawled over to the door and felt around. Someone had slipped a warm plate of food under the door for him. Since there were no utensils with the food, he ate with his hands.

After he had food in his system and felt a little cleaner Vaati was thinking a little clearer. Now he knew what Ganondorf's plans for him were. Maybe he could find some way to escape with what he had.

The bandages seemed to be a payment of some sort. It might be the only thing he got in return for 'cooperating', in which case he was screwed (no pun intended). If he were given more what should he ask for? Freedom wasn't an option, but how far could he stretch that. Access to the rest of the castle sounded like a good request. If that wasn't an option then candles were a necessity. Why weren't those a given? Who the hell left a room so dark in the first place?

Maybe he could get a window put into the room. It was just the beginning of summer, it was hardly fair that is favorite time of year was spent locked up, though he may spend the whole year, even the rest of his life, in the single room.

In the end, the most he could do was wait and see if anything worked.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: The worst I'll ever do with intercourse is imply that it happened.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atoli the Mirage of Deceit-**Vaati apreciates your concern. Can I have the dime?

**Coconut wax-**Punctuation is my kryptonite. I like how it isn't a Link mpreg too. There's nothing wrong with that, but it's fun to be different.

**Chapter 2**

"Access to the rest of the castle?" Ganondorf laughed "Now what would you want that for? Everything you need is right here"

"Except space" Vaati said "its way to small, and it feels **wrong** being stuck in the same room the whole time"

Ganondorf frown and left. For a second Vaati was confused. Was he not used if he asked for something he couldn't have?

This was the forth time he'd been offered something. The second time he'd asked for medicine, as he'd caught a cold shortly after he was left in the room. The third time he'd asked for food, since he was being punished with none for slapping his 'master' and hadn't eaten for what he was sure was several days.

It wasn't the case though. His captor returned a few minutes later with another hideous bracelet. This time the large beads were blue.

"I've set barriers on the windows and doors around leading outside. The bracelet will keep you from being able to leave through the barriers while anyone else can pass through. Now you can leave your room whenever you please" He turned and left.

Vaati struggled with the second bracelet for a minute before realizing the temporary effects of his request. Ganondorf had gotten so involved in setting up the barriers that he forgot why he was giving his prisoner permission to enter the rooms where barriers were necessary.

Better yet, even if the beads activated barriers, surely there was something in the castle that he could use to get the bracelets off. Hadn't Gannon said something implying that it was possible?

Vaati tried the door handle, and was thrilled to see that it did turn now. It hadn't been locked again. Right away as he opened the door he was greeted by something he'd only glimpsed at once since the loss of the candle. Light. It was noon. Vaati was thrilled by being able to tell again. There was a window just outside his room and he spent the first few minutes enjoying being able to see the outdoors again.

After this he explored the halls, avoiding any of the servants as best he could. The castle was much larger than he'd imagined it being. He almost didn't find his way back to his room come nightfall. The idea of going back to the windowless place wasn't appealing, but he was afraid of what might happen if Ganondorf came looking for him and he wasn't there.

That night, for the first time since he arrived, Vaati slept in his bed.

In the morning Vaati stayed in the room. He already knew morning was the most active time for all slaves and servants. That was when he could hear them outside the door non-stop. It was how he'd kept track of days in the darkness.

Come noon he was paid a visit by Ganondorf. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think of my castle?"

Was he looking for a compliment? "It's big. I haven't had a chance to see most of it yet"

"Big isn't always good. It takes more servants than I'd like to clean it"

"How many slaves help them?"

Ganondorf just laughed and left.

Vaati took this as his sign to leave the room. Everyone must have been on some sort of lunch break. Now was his chance to look for an escape. Windows weren't an option. Even the high up ones were protected, so they caused a burning sensation when touched. Vaati checked several times to make sure he wasn't burnt.

He didn't get a half decent look in the unexplored areas before everyone came back, and was stuck hiding in a small hidden hallway.

"You know the store room?"

"The one the master keeps locked now?"

"I looked in there yesterday"

"Fool! If the master finds out you'll be what he eats for dinner"

"I know. That's why you're the only one I've told. Listen to this though, it's been turned into a bedroom. Looked used to. I don't know who would use it though"

"Hey, how'd you get in if it's always locked?"

"It just wasn't locked then"

Vaati peaked around the wall to see who was talking. To little girls, likely slaves, were talking while scrubbing the floor.

"He put barriers on the windows today. The type that he has on the doors for all of us. Do you think he has some new slave who gets special treatment?"

"Maybe, but who'd jump out a window that's this high up?"

"Beats me, but the master must be worried about it"

"I wonder who the new kid is"

The girl who hadn't looked in his room gasped "I bet it's a Gerudo boy! Think about it. He's always nice to the Gerudos, and another boy would be huge blow to him because it breaks the cycle and he might not get to be the king any more. That's why he's such a secret!"

"Oh my gosh! That must be it! Who are you, Nayru? Why are you so smart?"

"It's a gift"

The two girls left to work on the next room. Vaati moved away and continued down the narrow passage he'd found. It lead to the kitchen, it turned out. It looked like if he jumped down it was about a five foot drop to the floor.

He waited until night when all the cooks and servants who carried food to what he guessed was the mess hall to leave. Once the kitchen was empty he jumped down and looked around.

First he cooked a small meal for himself. He missed cooking, and he hadn't eaten lunch. After that was over with and Vaati was convinced he hadn't forgotten to cook since being captured he searched around the kitchen again. This time he found just what he wanted. A knife. A sharp one, the sort you'd see left at the scene of a murder. He hadn't been given any utensils what so ever for eating ever.

What if it didn't work and Ganondorf found out? Would he be confined to the room again? Maybe he'd be forbidden from eating as well, and the next time he was raped would probably be far worse than any other. Maybe he should just cut his wrists and bleed to death in the night. No more pain, no more being captive… '_Look at you. What a weak little child you truly are. Though I suppose no more could be expected of a Minish'_ Vaati shook his head. Suicide was for the weak, and he'd show Ganondorf he was anything but that.

He put the knife to the beads. A second later the hideous beads fell to the floor. Vaati felt his magic again for the first time in far too long. So much energy had built up while he was wearing the bracelet that the Minish was amazed that it didn't explode out of him.

In an instant he'd warped far away.

The first thing he did was search for a portal to change his size. Ganondorf had used his huge size to his advantage, but being small had its benefits too. Once Minish sized Vatti headed for town. If Ganondorf could track him down, attacking the village to get him back would only get Link's attention. Vaati would use everything, even his enemy, to his advantage now that he had time to prepare. When given even a few seconds warning Vaati could come up with a plan, but when taken off guard he was helpless. It was one of his few weaknesses.

As he made his way to the town, a different idea came to him. Link would take offense if the town was attacked, but he'd be there much quicker if he was already at the location of the attack. Why not hide just beneath Link's feet? In the hero's own house? Ganondorf would probably never bother to attack Link. That was just stupid.

Link's house was closer than the village, but climbing up to it was quite a task for the little Minish sized sorcerer. By the time Vaati managed to slip under the door he was exhausted. On top of that he was hungry. Why hadn't he stolen a bit of food for his trip while he was in the kitchen?

Vaati snuck some bread crumbs from Link's kitchen before hiding under a desk in the main room.

Link came downstairs a few minutes later and made himself a dinner. Vaati cringed as he realized that. Had he really spent almost a whole day traveling such a short distance? Why hadn't he just warped to Links house? Oh, right, Ganondorf would have a better chance of tracking him if he sensed magic.

It seemed it didn't matter though. He'd failed to guess just how bold his newest number one enemy was. Ganondorf burst through the wall before Link had barely started easting.

The fight was a fairly basic one. No magic, no special tools, just swords. It ended in what Vaati assumed was a victory for Link. Ganondorf left, barely harmed, and the hero got to work putting up a makeshift wall.

Link sat down once this was done and thought about what had just happened. What would drive Ganondorf to attack, of all places, his house? Did he have some artifact that the dark one wanted? Zelda might know, but she was in Labrynna on some important royal business.

He decided to write a letter to her, it was better than nothing. But as he sat down at his desk to start writing he slipped of the chair and landed on the floor.

At first he didn't believe he'd seen a Minish under his desk, but as he continued to stare at Vaati it was clear that there was a Minish under his desk. He reached under and santched Vaati up.

Vaati went stiff as he was grabbed. Why did Link have to be so clumsy? Why had he been spotted so fast? If he was identified, he'd be turned back over to Ganondorf, or maybe just slowly crushed by Link's thumb. He held back tears as he realized the first option was much more likely. He'd only just escaped, and if he were sent back he'd never be allowed out of that room again. Even Link couldn't be that cruel… but Link was only kind to people who hadn't tried to take over Hyrule, wasn't he?

"Vaati?" Link asked after a minute. Before Vaati had a chance to answer, Link and dropped him in a bottle and put the cork on. Vaati tried to break the glass with a spell, but nothing happened.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Like, out of the frying pan and into the fire?

I feel so special. On my other account none of my ideas are new. Like, I came up with them on my own, but it's not super unique. Here I can say I'm the only person who's done a Vaati mpreg.

Heh. I accidentally downloaded this from the computer that didn't have the finished chapter first. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little more humor than the last two. If you don't like it deal with it. I couldn't come up with a super angsty scene between Link and Vaati while Vaati is in a bottle, so I went the other direction.

**Atoli The Mirage of Deceit**-o.O... Um... okey dokey then. (No, don't worry, I'm not scared)

**Chapter 3**

Vaati fought hard not to let his rising panic control him. This wasn't like with Ganondorf. He could still use magic. It just didn't seem to get him out of the bottle.

Link watched the little villain for a second before sitting down and shaking the bottle a bit. It probably wasn't a good sign that he enjoyed seeing Vaati get jostled around, even if the Minish was his enemy.

Once he was sure Vaati was to shaken up to clearly focus on a spell he took the cork back off the bottle "What are you doing here?"

Vaati took a second to piece together a reply "It's… none of your business" Link put his hand over the opening to the bottle and shook it again when he took it off all he had to do was glare to get Vaati to speak "I'm hiding from Ganondorf"

"So you're why he attacked"

"Maybe"

"Can you fix the wall?"

"Not while I'm this size"

"Then I'll do it myself" Link wasn't giving his enemy a chance to escape "Don't bother trying to get out of there while I'm working. That bottle is designed to capture fairies. At your size none of your magic will be able to get you out of there" he put the cap back on and set the bottle on the ground before getting to work repairing the wall for real.

It was while Link's back was turned that Vaati allowed himself to cry. It wasn't like he'd meant to get Link's wall busted. All he wanted was to be free of Ganondorf and now he'd probably get killed for it.

Was that so bad? It wouldn't be suicide, and it would beat going back to being a sex toy.

Still… he hadn't even been trying to cause trouble for Link. Why was this happening? Why him?

It was almost midnight by the time Link had fully repaired the wall. Thank the goddesses for his hero-of-time strength. With this done he came back and shook up Vaati again before taking out the cork and speaking to him "Why are you hiding from Ganondorf"

"Because if he catches me he'll take me back to his castle and take away my magic and lock me up in the small windowless room where he abuses me again"

"Again? He already did this to you?" Vaati nodded "Well, I can't say you don't deserve to go back with him. Mind directing me to his castle?"

"NO! Please, please don't!" Vaati begged "I don't… I can't… if he rapes me again I'll-"

"Rapes you?" Link paused "Is that what he did to you?"

"…yes…"

"And if he does it a second time then you'll-"

"A fifth time" Vaati corrected "he raped me four times before I escaped" he felt so embarrassed. If he wasn't afraid of that horrible shaking or being turned in he would never admit to the torture he'd received. "Please don't make me go back there"

"I… can't say I approve of rape" Link admitted "But why hide in my house?"

"Ganondorf doesn't give me a chance to finish a single spell when we fight, and he's way to strong for me to even hope to best him with a weapon. I thought… if I was somewhere where getting me would mean provoking you into fighting him…"

"Then I'd protect you without knowing it, like I just did"

"…yeah…"

Link sighed "Fine. You know what, if you're really desperate enough to hide in my house, I won't turn you in, but you're staying in that bottle"

"But it's small" Vaati protested

"Roll it around on the ground or something. Take a lesson from the hamsters" Link put the cork back in the bottle and shook it again before continuing the conversation "You have access to the first floor, and I don't have to worry about you escaping. Sound good?"

"Stop shaking me! I'm cooperating with you aren't I?"

"It stops you from using magic while the cork is off" Link replied "And until I trust you I'll shake you as much as I want" he put the cork back on and set the bottle on its side on the ground.

Vaati waited for Link to leave the room before testing the idea of rolling the ball around. It took a little time for him to figure out how to get it done. Sure, just put your weight on it, but the glass was slippery.

By the time Link had come back down Vaati had mastered the art that hamsters had been practicing for decades, but he refused to continue rolling around while Link was watching.

Link laughed. "Zelda has a cat" he said, crouching down by the bottle "that always plays with all her ribbons, but only when her back is turned. If you look at it it just licks its paws"

Vaait was furious. Had he just been compared to two pets in one day? First a hamster, now a cat. Next Link would call him a fish!

He sat down in the bottle and pouted, until Link shook the bottle up before dropping in a cut up square of fabric and a bit of meat from the dinner. Vaati snubbed the food until the smell became too much for his hungry self. Bread crumbs weren't very filling after all.

He couldn't identify the meat, but he ate it anyways.

Then something horrible occurred to him. He tapped on the glass until he was shaken up before Link spoke to him, removing the cork again "What?"

"What if I have to use the bathroom? And how am I supposed to wash?"

There was a painfully awkward silence before "How long do you think you could hold it?"

Vaati screamed various obscenities in his native language. Link laughed nervously "C-calm down. I'll think of something before it's an emergency. Like, um… the bottle is just magiced to keep you from escaping, and to make sure you can breath and such. Maybe you could use a spell that makes it so you don't have to do those sorts of things"

(RC: I know that isn't a real word)

"Yeah. Like I really know a spell to make it so I don't need to use the bathroom"

"But you can clean yourself magically, right?"

"I guess"

"I've got it" Link snapped his fingers, then fished a ball of cotton out of his pocket and dropped it into the bottle "You can use that, and I'll change it (or something) every day. Like kitty litter"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"You're making me seem like a… like a pet!"

"Well, how am I supposed to fell about this? You're a little guy in a bottle that I have to take care of now. I may as well get some fish while I'm at it"

Vaati growled "Why can't you just let me out of the bottle then"

"I… don't… trust… you" Link said slowly "In fact, I don't think I should have gone this long without shaking you"

"No!" Vaati cried as Link began to put his hand over the top of the bottle. Link hesitated "No more shaking. If you have to do that every time we talk then I'll just not say anything. I'm sick of being shaken up"

"It's only been a few hours"

"And what does that say about how many times you've done it? How would you like it if a giant Goron put you in a bottle and shook it up?"

"Gorons don't have bottle that big"

"Use your imagination!"

Link sat back and thought about it for a minute "I'd hate it"

"So how do you think I feel about it?"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop it. But how can I trust that you won't break the bottle while the cork is missing?"

"Well…" Vaati scowled as he realized Link was right. He wouldn't trust him either "Why does it matter to you anyways? It really only effects me if I leave because then you aren't in Ganondorf's way for me"

"But then you might start causing trouble"

"Let me out when I need to use the bathroom and I wont break the bottle when ever the chance arises" Vaati said, praying that this was one of Link's stupider moments.

"I guess that works…"

Link shrugged and put the cork back in the bottle, setting it down sideways for Vaati and going of to finally go to sleep. Vaati would have screamed for joy if he wasn't worried about how the echo would effect his sensitive little ears.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: And that, my friends, is how you outsmart a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Masked Lover**-Though in some cases he just deals with stupid people. And you've asumed corectly.

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-Mpreg tends to be messed up. Thank you for reviewing

**Chapter 4**

Link waited as guards passed through the gate. Tied to his belt was a string, which loped around a fairy bottle, which contained a Minish sized threat to the country.

In his bottle Vaati tried to find ways to entertain himself without drawing the guards attention. He wasn't too worried about being seen, but it was always a hazard. He tried leaning from side to side in the bottle and eventually he created a 'large' swing.

Link noticed the bottle swinging back and forth and snatched it up, hiding it behind his back as guards continued to spill out.

Vaati pouted. Bored out of his mind again.

Link finally let the bottle fall back to his side (quite literally, which jostled the inhabitant up) when Zelda came out.

"Zelda! Over here!"

Zelda smiled and ran up to him "Link! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She looked back "But… I have to go now. Father is celebrating my return with a feast. Why don't you come then?"

Link nodded and watch Zelda leave. It was a second before he noticed the light tapping coming from the bottle.

He took the cork off "Yeah?"

"I don't feel good…" Vaati whined.

Link set the bottle down on the ground and let Vaati crawl out. A few seconds later, once he was done vomiting, Vaati re-entered.

He absolutely loathed being in the bottle, but it was better than his room at the castle. Here, he could easily escape Link, who was less and less strict each day. He could also roll around whenever Link wasn't somewhere with a lot of people near by. Link refused to protect him if he wasn't in the bottle, so it was a choice between Ganondorf and Link. Link won.

XXXXX

Vaati sat on Link's lap for the feast. After complaining that he still felt unwell Link had decided his Minish protectorate was suffering from all his time in the bottle and needed more open space. Every so often he'd rip of a tiny bit of meat, fruit, bread, etc, and set it down by Vaati, who might eat it right away, or wait until he didn't feel like he was about to blow chunks all over the hero's lap before accepting the food.

Once he was full he carefully climbed down Link's legs and examined the room from the fuzzy red carpet he was on.

He'd just begun to explore when Link noticed he was missing from his lap. Thinking fast, the hero dropped his fork on the floor "I'll get that"

When he bent down he was careful not to accidentally squish his charge. Looking around frantically he spotted Vaati lying down on the rug. His deep blue and purple coloring stood out in all the bright red, even though he was tiny. Link scooped him up, retrieved the fork, and sat back on the table.

No one was looking at him so he hissed to Vaati "don't do that again" and set the little one back on his legs.

Vaati sat there and pouted. He was feeling better now, meaning he wanted something to entertain himself. This time he carefully climbed up Link's shirt.

Sitting on his shoulder under a clump of golden hair Vaati watched everyone and listened to what they had to say. Looking around the room he saw Zelda staring at something on Link. Maybe he had some sort of food on his nose. The Vaati realized Zelda was staring at him. She must have watched him crawl up Links shirt.

Vaati hid completely behind Link's hair and waited a few minutes. When he peaked back out Zelda was still watching him.

Link realized Vaati had found his way to somewhere even more noticeable than his lap, and reached up, pretending to scratch his nose. He snatched Vaati of his shoulder and set him back down on his lap. Vaati spent the rest of the feast pouting and walking in circles on the green fabric.

After the feast Zelda came up to Link "May I… see you in my room?"

Link nodded, and dropped Vaati somewhat roughly into the bottle before getting up to follow Zelda.

Vaati was not at all happy with the treatment he'd received all day. Forget that he was a villain, Link had been much nicer to him every other day and he expected the same treatment. Link had forgotten to put the cork on the bottle, so Vaati took advantage of this to cast a small curse on Link.

A burnt hand stuck the cork in the bottle opening a few seconds later.

Vaati was satisfied though. He'd finished what he'd wanted to do.

As Link entered Zelda's room she snatched the bottle right off its string and immediately dumped Vaati out "How long has he been with you?"

"Uh… a few… weeks…" Link swallowed. He'd hoped Zelda wanted to tell him about her trip or ask how he was. Not talk about Vaati "How did you know he was there?"

"I thought I sensed some sort of magic near you since I came back. When he crawled up onto your shoulder-OW!" Zelda drew her hand away from Vaati, who'd just bitten one of her fingers.

Link sat down next to her "Don't bite her!"

"No, it's okay" Zelda assured him "Why doesn't he run away though? I mean, if I were him, that's what I'd do"

"He's… um…" Link considered telling or not, then accidentally brushed his burnt hand against the rug, which hurt "Ganondorf took advantage of the fact that he's stronger. Vaati's hiding from him, and we sort of have this deal where I protect him as long as he doesn't cause trouble" with the last word he glared at Vaati "Like burning people's hand"

Vaati stuck out his tongue, and got pinched.

"Actually" Link said "He's been sick since this morning. Maybe you could tell what's wrong with him"

Zelda picked Vaati up. She stared at the little one long and hard "I don't sense any sort of illness…"

"It's just 'cuzz he shook me up to much" Vaati said dryly. Link pinched him again.

Zelda shook her head "We have a few Picori portals in the castle" she grabbed a white sheet and stood up "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go make him larger. That way it will be easier to examine him"

Link sat back and waited a half an hour before Link came back followed by a Halloween ghost costume. No, it's just Vaati, who was forced by the princess to hide under a plain white sheet.

Vaati didn't look too pleased as Zelda sat him down on her bed and poked around at his body, which was his normal below average size for the first time in weeks. "Hang on" Vaati yelped as he felt Zelda's magic course through him with virtually no warning. Startled he broke away from her touch, and the pain caused by having light energy mix with the dark magic that flowed through his body faded away instantly.

Zelda scowled "Stop that! I can't tell what's wrong with you, I need to use magic. It's not even an offensive spell. It's just a… affinity conflict. You must be very sensitive right now if that sort of thing bothers you"

Vaati hissed something in his won language before letting Zelda get close to him again. This time he knew what was coming and braced himself for the 'affinity conflict'. After Zelda's magic ran through every inch of his body at least twice she pulled away, holding something weird in her hand that hadn't been there before,

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Calm Vaati down"

Link looked at Vaati, who was shaking uncontrollably. Sighing, he climbed up onto Zelda's bed with the smaller boy and rapped his arms around him. "Is he dying?"

"His bodies just really sensitive right now to affinity-"

"I heard that, what does it mean"

"People have different affinities they're born with. That's what you use to cast magic. Vaati's affinity is dark and mines light. They're opposite affinities and when they come together in the same body it hurts a little. Vaati's body is sensitive to that sort of thing it seems (maybe because he's a Picori) so it hurts him a bit… more"

She held up the new object, a ball of black energy "I'm going to take a look at this, be right back"

Link continued to hold Vaati after Zelda left. After a minute or so he realized that Vaati had stopped trembling, and was now fast asleep. Link just shook his head.

"I'm back!" Vaati's eyes snapped open and he growled, shoving Link away as Zelda re-entered. Link didn't bother to complain about it. Vaati had probably just been embarrassed by what was going on. He'd hate to realize he'd just fallen asleep in his enemy's arms too.

"Well, Vaati, are you… um… a girl?"

Vaati blinked "Not that I'm aware of" he muttered

"You sure?"

"Yes. No. I mean… I could have accidentally messed up my gender at some point while shape-shifting but I just change it right back"

"Oh. Well, I think you did something like that, because well… because you're pregnant"

Vaati blinked once. Twice. A third time. Then his eyes rolled over and he fell sideways off the bed.

Link caught him. Zelda ran up and looked at him "He passed out"

Link laughed "Man, that was a good one Zelda. He really just has a cold, doesn't he?"

Zelda shook her head "There's a baby in there" she placed a hand on Vaati's stomach "Though it doesn't look like he's far enough along for it to be noticeable from inspecting him physically. And you head what he said. Shape-shifting really isn't easy, Link, you have to map out every detail to your body in your mind, it isn't to surprising that someone could accidentally mix up genders a bit while doing that" she paused, pressing a finger to her lip "But who's the father"

Link coughed "Ganondorf, I'd guess. It's not like Vaati mentioned anyone else sleeping with him"

Zelda raised an eyebrow "Really, but I thought Ganondorf was taking advent-oooooooooooh…."

"Yeah, oh" Link waved his hand in front of Vaati's face "He doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon" He shifted the boy so that he was lying on the floor, with his head resting on Link's lap.

Without warning a guard burst in "Zelda, are you okay? You've been in here for a while"

Zelda and Link just stared at him, minds racing to come up with an excuse for Vaati laying there.

Finally, Zelda swallowed and spoke "Were… doing great. Having a fun time together"

The guard smiled "I knew you two were meant for each other" he winked and left.

"What's he talking about?" Zelda muttered. Link felt his heart plummet "and wasn't that weird, Vaati's out in the open and that man didn't see him"

"Yeah" Link lifted Vaati up and hid him behind a pile of dolls Zelda had collected when she was five "but let's not risk it anymore. No offense, but I don't think the castle is well equipped to handle Ganondorf and he hasn't quite given up on Vaati yet. I don't want someone breaking open your prison and if he is pregnant we really need to keep Vaati safe, just until the babies born"

Zelda nodded "Then we need to take it. I mean, that doesn't sound right, but Vaati and Ganondorf's genes in one kid is a scary thought. It's best if the baby's raised away from his parents"

Link nodded to "I doubt Vaati will want it anyways"

XXXXX

"ugh…." Link and Zelda looked up from the card game they were playing to see Vaati crawl out from behind the pile of stuffed toys "What…?"

"You passed out when I told you you were pregnant" Zelda said bluntly "feeling better now?"

"Waiting to wake up" Vaati replied

"You did wake up-oh, I get it" Link hit himself on the head.

Vaati shook his head "But what I don't get is how could Ganondorf have not realized that? Or not commented on it maybe?"

"Well…" Zelda said thoughtfully "It's possible that on the outside you kept all your 'male parts' but on the inside they connect to female ones, so no one would have seen" She paused "That sounds right. You're welcome to readjust your body so that you're male again, except, or course, for where the baby is. Actually, let me do that for you"

Vaati tried to flinch away, but Zelda got to him before he could and worked her magic, resulting in Link holding a quivering Vaati again.

"Okay, that's one problem solved. Will just have to change you back right before the babies born, or maybe remove it surgically. Anyway, don't transform into anything now. Morning sickness… well that you'll just have to put up with, I guess. That's what the not keeping food down is. It should go away after a while, but sometimes it doesn't. Don't bother not eating, try to get a good amount of food in, but not to much. And if possible, stay that size. You're much easier to see, but it's better for the child if you don't switch sizes all the time. It may end up being smaller than you if you're not careful"

Vaati laughed sarcastically, but Link's laugh was genuine "Are you kidding? Ganondorf's larger than most Gorons I know, and Vaati's so small" Vaati felt his face burning up, but not with rage "That kids gonna burst right out of his stomach if it's anything like its dad. There's no way Vaati could ever make enough room for it"

Zelda only shook her head as Vaati broke down. She left Link alone to apologies to the criminal who's name would be forever tarnished because he cried when someone made fun of his size, and went to write down everything Link would need to know if he was dealing with someone who was expecting.

When she came back with the list Vaati seemed to have settled down quite a bit, but he was still crying "Don't worry about it, really" Link was saying "Were al still kids, right? I mean, Ezlo told me you were about my age. You probably just haven't finished growing yet. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being small"

Zelda held her tongue, but she was pretty sure Vaati had done all the growing he ever would. He'd been about their size back when the portal to the Picori's world was open three years ago, but they'd grown since then and he hadn't.

Ezlo was small too" she said "Once the curse was broken on him, you never saw him in Hylian form though. It's probably just something that comes from being a Picori. Look at it this way, to your people… you're a giant"

Vaati just scowled at her and wiped away a few tears running down his cheek.

"But speaking of looks…" Link said "what was up with that guard earlier?"

"What guard?"

"One came in while you were asleep" Zelda explained

"And he looked right past you"

"Oh, that's normal" Vaati shook his head, as if calling them silly for not expecting that "Adults can't see Minish, unless we want them too"

"So I went through all that trouble to keep you hidden during dinner… and it didn't matter anyways?"

"Pretty much"

"So you can just walk right through town, and no one will see you unless you want them too?"

"No" Zelda said "He just said adults. Think of all the little kids in town"

"Why not just try that out on Ganondorf?" Link asked "If he can't see you why do you need someone protecting you?"

"Because he **can** see me. And if he couldn't he could find me with magic. If I come in contact with anyone then it doesn't matter how old they are, I'm always visible to them… Like… the king could have spotted me too" Vaati attempted to explain.

Zelda looked horrified "When did you-"

"It's a long story" Link said for Vaati "Anyway, what's this about pregnancy you wanted to say?"

"Oh, right?" Zelda handed Link the list "Just make sure he follows all of those things"

Link nodded and she turned to Vaati "While you're here, let's get you washed up"

"Like… with a real shower?" Vaati asked as if it was a foreign concept.

"Of course"

Zelda squeaked as Vaati suddenly hugged her "Really? You're my new favorite person!"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: If I had to spend to weeks with no bath or shower I'd feel the same way about someone who offered it to me.

Vaati was pretty shocked when he first found out, but it seems to have sunk in pretty quickly after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel-**Thanks. And yeah, its some pretty worry-some genes that the babies getting, huh?

**Dacamian101-**Sure

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily-**No, she wouldn't aprove of abortion. Besides, now that the 'parts' that the baby got in from are gone there's no way to abort it.

**Masked Lover-**Not as of yet, but it;ll grow on him. Can't you just imagine it? I mean, Ganondorfs kinda big, and Vaati's kinda small, so how would you fit the kid in there anyway? Ganondorf would be cool if he weren't so ugly.

**Chapter 5**

"AGH! I **hate** walking! Why couldn't I just warp us here" Vaati whined as he sat down on one of the nice chairs in Link's house.

Link sighed as he read through the long list Zelda had written him. Putting up with Vaati without all the precautions and necessities was bad enough. It couldn't be helped, though. He really couldn't do anything knowing it would get someone raped, so he couldn't kick Vaati out, and heaven forbid either him or Ganondorf got hold of that baby. Vaati's magic with Ganondorf's strength… and the combine evil… Link shuddered. If it wasn't brought up right Hyrule was doomed, end of story.

If Vaati was pale… and Ganondorf was tan… then would the baby's skin tone be that of a normal Hylians?

Vaati rubbed his legs "If you go see Zelda all the time why the heck did you make your house so far from the castle? And having to go all the way around town doesn't make the trip shorter"

"Well I would have cut through town if I weren't worried about **someone** making a commotion. And it's not like I chose where my house goes. This was my grandfathers only a year ago. He left it to me so I may as well use it!"

Vaati scowled at him "Whatever"

"What's with you? You were a lot nicer just yesterday!"

"Yesterday I was in a fairy bottle at a size where you could crush me with your thumb" Vaati pointed out "I'm sick of people doing that" Link wondered if he'd ever been in a bottle before that "Ganondorf taking advantage of being bigger than me wasn't enough. You use my size against me too!"

"Oh… you're still mad about me making fun of that earlier aren't you? You really aren't that small. I mean, you're smaller than average, but at least you're not a midget, right?"

Vaati looked away.

Link pulled out a few basic ingredients and made a few sandwiches. He tapped Vaati on the shoulder and held one out for him.

Vaati blinked "What?"

"I don't know about you, but I hate going to bed without eating first. You're welcome to have one if you aren't feeling sick right now"

Vaati hesitantly took the sandwich and inspected it "Aw come on" Link whined "Why check for poison **now** after you've already been with me for weeks?"

"Because now I'm not trapped in a bottle" Vaati replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich once he was sure it was free of poison. You know, I don't think you've ever made anything but sandwiches since I arrived. And this is just that processed meat you can buy cooked at the store too"

"Sandwiches are my specialty" Link said, striking a pose. Vaati just watched him, silently eating the sandwich "Nah… Grandpa never taught me to cook before he passed away"

"I always wondered. Where the heck are your mom and dad (it's been bugging me since I met you)"

Link looked away "They… they died when I was really little"

"Lucky" Link glared at Vaati "I mean, sure, they're dead. But at least yours wanted you"

Vaati stood up, having finished his sandwich, and spoke before Link could ask him what he meant "So now that you can't just shove me into a bottle, where am I going to sleep?"

XXXXX

Link woke up and tried to roll to the left to get out of bed. He hit the wall. Confused, he sat up and looked around. His bed seemed to contain Vaati. Then he remembered. He hadn't wanted Vaati in his grandfather's old bed.

A little annoyed with the idea of having to roll to the other side now Link crawled out of bed.

The noise as he went downstairs woke Vaati up. He sat and tried to reach out for the wall of his bottle before falling out of bed. "Ow… what…?" He looked around "Oh… right" Rolling of his back then standing up, Vaati went downstairs after Link.

After a quick toast breakfast Link went over the list again "Feeling sick right now?"

"Just a little"

"Any foods that you feel sick when you think about?"

"Nothing coming to mind right now"

"Feeling up to doing a little work?"

"Huh?"

Link sighed "Well, you're not in the bottle anymore so that makes a lot more work that needs to be done. I'm not going to ask you to do anything tricky but if I have to fight Ganondorf for you the least you could do is help out a little around the house like…"

"Like fixing whatever pipe goes to your house so that your water isn't muddy?"

"That's a little tricky, don't you think?"

"No"

Link just shook his head "Fine, you can do that if you want. It would be nice, actually, because then I won't have to go down to the river and boil the water I get from there to have clean liquid. I was really just hoping you could maybe do things like clean up"

Vaati shrugged "Fixing the pipe sounds easier"

"But it's buried underground"

"So? I don't want to learn where everything goes here. I mean, I'll figure it out eventually but…" he trailed off and placed a hand on his stomach "So there's really a baby in there?"

Link gave up "fine. Fix the pipe. I'm going to go buy some food at the store"

Vaati shrugged again. Link left, looking annoyed "What's his problem?"

Vaati got up to, stretching before heading over to the sink. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, focusing before chanting in the Minish language. When he was done he turned the water on and grinned, seeing it come out nice and clean. "I'd like to see human magic do that!" he said, feeling proud, before looking for something else to do.

XXXXX

Link was out of breath by the time he got home. His house wasn't that far from town, but all the stuff he bought combined together made it really heavy.

Forgetting that he'd left Vaati home, he opened the door on his own after five or six minutes of struggling.

"Why do you buy everything at once?" Vaati asked the second Link entered the room "If you only got a few things at a time it would be easier to carry"

"This takes less time"

"And breaks your back"

"Just give me a hand" Vaati applauded "I meant **carry some of this**"

"But…" Vaati picked up the list from Zelda "I'm not supposed to carry anything heavy, remember?"

Link grumbled and went to the kitchen to put everything away. Vaati followed him in "What?"

"I'm bored" Vaati replied "If I cause any trouble you'll kick me out, so I have nothing to do"

Link gave him a weird look "You can't come up with any ideas for how to entertain yourself that don't cause trouble"

"Nope" Vaati shook his head "Nothing"

"When you lived in the Minish world" Link tried "How did you entertain yourself when you weren't busy?"

"I bothered Ezlo"

Link sighed "What did you do before you lived with Ezlo?"

"Before I lived with Ezlo?" Vaati thought about it for a long period of time "I… don't really remember **not **living with him. I mean, I do, but I don't remember what it was like"

Link's eyes widened "You're kidding right?" Vaati shook his head "You really can't remember anything from before you moved in with Ezlo?"

"No… but…" Vaati felt his cheeks heat up. Was he blushing? "But I was only five and… and that's in Minish years, so I would have been even younger by your standards so…"

"So this guy raised you from when you were a little kid… and you cursed him and stole his prized possession? It's enough to make me wonder why I'm even protecting you"

Vaati felt tears well up in his eyes, but held them back. Link didn't know. He'd **never** understand. No one would ever understand. And that just made it worse. How dare they judge him for it "You… YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" He screamed, shoving Link up against the kitchen counter before running outside.

"You're gonna get caught!" Link yelled after him. Were he anyone else, he would have sworn before running out after the Minish boy.

Vaati knew Link was chasing him, but he didn't want the hero to catch up. He wanted something he hadn't had in far too long. He wanted some time to himself.

Before long it became apparent that, with longer legs, Links was much faster. Vaati swore in his native language and summoned up a few winds to help him leap up high. Link never even noticed as he ran past the tree Vaati sat on top of.

Vaati cried for a few minutes before getting a hold of himself. He was **Vaati**. He, more than any of the other highly wanted criminals of Hyrule, was known for staying calm. Mad at himself for loosing control of his emotions, Vaati took a deep breath and sat back to think about the wisdom of running away, unconsciously placing a hand on his stomach as he did so.

What Link had said was right. Being alone, not just alone, but not having the hero know where he was, was really running the risk of being caught if Ganondorf happened by right then, but he couldn't help it. He had reasons for what he did. Link just had to push had them, had to open old wounds. And on top of that he was never alone. Link kept a constant watch on him. At least Ganondorf gave him a little room where he had hours on end to think to himself.

Vaati then noticed where his hand was "Agh!" he quickly moved it away "What's wrong with you, Vaati?" He asked himself.

He stood up on the branch, looking around for any signs of Link. Now that he'd settled down it was a good idea to go back with his nice little shield. Spotting green clothes, Vaati leapt to a tree close to thee person. It wasn't Link though. It was a younger child. Vaati sat down and watched the little boy wander around the forest, lost.

The little boy started crying "Mommy? Daddy?"

Vaati scowled. He looked around for Link one more time before calling up a spell he'd learned since arriving in Hyrule to create an illusion around himself, then leapt down to the boy.

The child looked up at him and screamed.

Vaati sighed inwardly. Making it appear to the child as if he was a bear might not have been the best idea. He took a few steps back, then turned and headed towards the end of the woods, near the town. Occasionally he'd stop and look back at the little boy, who got the idea to follow. Vaati was frustrated by the idea of keeping quite, but even a child as small as the one he was leading knew that bears didn't talk, and the problem with Hylian illusions was that once people knew they were fake they could see right through them.

Vaati stopped for the last time just before the clearing that led through the fields to the village. The little boy spotted it too and ran out. Not to long after emerging a grown woman ran up and hugged him, chattering so fast Vaati couldn't make out one word from the next. She was clearly relieved to have found her son.

Lucky boy.

He ducked behind a tree and disbanded the illusion, just as Link was walking by "Hey!" he ran up "What are you doing? You said using magic made it easier for Ganondorf to detect you"

"Like it matters. He knows I've been at your place this whole time" Vaati retorted.

Link shook his head "But he could have come ready to fight me over you again and found that I wasn't even there. You said he didn't give you time to use magic, right? And that he's to strong for you to fight with a sword? Well, now that the babies on its way you shouldn't even be lifting a sword and you have to focus more on keeping your stomach from being hit than finishing those chants. You have even less of a chance now"

Vaati scowled and looked away "I'm not **helpless**"

"But you still need help" Link pointed out "Or would you rather go back to being raped and try to explain to Ganondorf that you're having his baby?"

Vaati's face turned bright red. He couldn't think of anything more humiliating. Ganondorf had yet to tell anyone about the rape, or it would be common news throughout Hyrule in a matter of days, but the baby… well… he doubted that Ganondorf would keep that secret, and then everyone would know about the rape **and** accidentally making himself a girl too. Though at least Zelda had fixed that last one.

He placed a hand back on his stomach as Link led him home. There was a baby in there. And every second it leached of him was another second he suffered its curse.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Weeeeee! That last chapter got a lot more reviews! This stories getting a little more popular.

I really wanted to write a Vaati mpreg cuzz…. Cuzz… well first of all, out of all the fandoms I like this one had the least mpregs (seriously, Harry Potter makes up for like, half the mpreg stories on this site. That's over 1000 mpregs) and second, because I checked a million fanfics and all the fanart I could find and there isn't a single Vaati mpreg. I mean, there's some Link stuff, but never Vaati. What's up with that? You're all racist against adorable human sized Minish! CURSE YOU!

**Vaati**: Don't worry about it. She goes nuts like this a lot


	6. Chapter 6

I just learned that I've been spelling 'wrapped' incorrectly for the past ten years. Instead I've been using rapped, which is actually when you sing crummy music. Funny, huh? I should probably go through all my work and correct my mistakes, but I really can't be bothered to.

Also, I came up with another mpreg idea, but between all my various accounts I have… 6 stories, and a postponed one cuzz I have 6 others. So I'm not writing it. If you'd like to hear it PM me. If someone else asks about it before you I wont tell you until they tell me if they want to do it or not, though. So assuming more than one person (if that) is interested then this is a first come first serve thing.

**Daciamian101-**When it comes to mpreg stories I tend to update quickly (while my other stories-not on this acount-go up to a month without being touched

**Coconut Wax**-...thanks?

**Masked Lover-**Link isn't much of a master chef. And as long as no one knows the kid is Vaati's after its born no one has to know, right? After all, if you read back, Link and Zelda did plan to take the baby away whether Vaati wanted it or not. But Link/Zelda/Ganondorf have the ultimate blackmale on him, don't they?

**Chapter 6**

"There's a rumor going around. Apparently there's a bear in the woods that helps people when they're lost"

"I heard about that. My father already decided it must be a spirit because bears aren't really that helpful. Winged bears, that's a different story. But normal bears?"

"One kid said it's all the colors of the rainbow" Link laughed "But I think it's probably just a normal bear"

"It can't be. Bears. Aren't. Helpful" Zelda said stubbornly "Whoever started the rumor probably made it up because no one else ever saw the bear"

Vaati ignored Link and Zelda, choosing instead to watch the leaves fall from the trees. At first he'd thought fall had come early. Then he'd realized something depressing. He'd been locked up in Ganondorf's castle all summer. Though according to Zelda he'd only gotten pregnant the last time his captor had pounded him into the mattress because she assured him he was barely a month into the pregnancy.

Vaati wasn't a big fan of autumn, but it definitely beat winter. He'd had a few bad experiences with winter as a little kid.

He was so out of it watching the leaves fall from the trees as they lost that pathetically short and boring lives that he didn't notice Zelda calling for him until she came up and yanked on one of his large ears. (**Rune Caster**: Am I the only one that noticed how big Vaati's ears are? He had the largest ears of all the characters in Minish Cap)

"OW!" Vaati slapped a hand over his ear "What was that for?"

Zelda wasn't looking please "I said, what do you think of the baby?"

"What baby?"

"YOUR BABY!"

Vaati scowled. **That** baby "What do you mean 'what do I think of it'?"

"Well, do you want I or not"

Vaati's eyes narrowed "Of **course** I don't want it! Why would I? Not only is it Ganondorf's, it's a baby! I don't want one of those. When it's born I'll probably just chop its head of since neither of you let me do anything fun that puts it in harms way while its still in me"

"But you take advantage of all the precautions that get you out of being of any help" Link pointed out. Vaati stuck his tongue out at Link. "Oh, yeah, **real** mature"

"It's not my fault" Vaati said "It's the hormones. They gang up on me"

Zelda smiled "Aw… that's so cute!"

"Its not cute" Vaati hissed "Its-ow!" his hand quickly went to wrap around his stomach "what…?"

Zelda felt his stomach "Ouch, that feels tight. Seems like someone's cramping up"

Vaati just growled while Link laughed at him.

He hated being pregnant. He wasn't sick to often, but when morning sickness hit him it hit him with a nice big sledgehammer. While he did take advantage of some of the things he couldn't do, there were a lot of things he wanted to do that he couldn't. And now this?

Like it wasn't bad enough he was having a near-giant's baby and had to depend on his greatest enemy for protection while he did so. Link would never let him live it down. He'd have to move all the way to the other side of the planet in order to escape the constant threat of everyone finding out about is little transforming accident and the abuse that lead to the nine-month-of-hell curse.

Zelda patted Vaati's shoulder "Don't worry about it. Don't cut the kids head off either. But don't worry about it. Most of the symptoms you feel now will go away soon enough"

"And be replaced by more" Vaati mumbled, still not taking a hand of his stomach.

"Well… I guess. I mean, I've been told mood swings are most wild near the end of pregnancy and that things like swelling and such will-but that's not the point. At least… you'll stop getting sick all the time, right? I mean, most people stop getting morning sickness after a couple months"

"Months?!" Vaati cringed.

Link stifled a snicker "Aw, come on, Vaats. It's not that bad. We get to spend **that much** time together!"

"I'm gonna die" Vaati said softly, as if he actually believed it "I'm not even an adult and I'm gonna die"

"Speaking of which" Zelda said "How old **are** you?"

"I'd say about your age" Link said "Ezlo told me I was older than Vaati, and I'm a couple months older than you so…"

"About fifteen?" Zelda guessed "Like, just turned fifteen or almost sixteen?"

"Probably almost sixteen"

"So Ganondorf's like, a child molester then?"

"I guess. There's a possibility that he though Vaati was older and just a midget. I mean, I don't really think he's gonna be any taller by the time he's an adult anyway"

"Link, that's so mean. If anything, at least say it while he's not around"

Vaati sighed. They're arguing was giving him a headache. The pain in his stomach had receded to leave behind hunger so it wasn't like he had much to focus on now. He got up and went into Link's house to see what he could make for lunch.

XXXXX

"And **that** is why Tingle is so tiny" Link said

"That's dumb. If he really were crushed by a rock he'd be dead, not short. That stupid costume of his stunts his growth"

"You think…?"

"Hey…" Zelda looked around "where'd Vaati go?"

They both exchanged nervous glances

"We'll check inside, then you can look in the fields and I'll check the woods if he isn't there" Link said.

Zelda nodded and they both rushed into Link's house.

Vaati looked up from the table as they both burst into the room "Hi"

"Hi?!" Link looked furious "We thought you ran of and that's all you have to say?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you thought I ran off? I don't read minds" Vaati said tartly before going back to eating the omelet he made.

"Oh, Link, I didn't know you could make omelets" Zelda said "and you keep leftovers for him to eat when he's hungry too, that's sweet. I think I forgotten to mention that pregnant people tend to eat more, but I don't think he's that far enough along yet"

"I didn't make that. I didn't even know what it was till you named it!" Link confessed in a heartbeat.

"S'true" Vaati replied, taking another bite "Link can't cook to save his life. He just makes sandwiches for breakfast lunch and dinner. He even buys that crappy pre-cooked meat!"

"So, you made that?" Vaati nodded "Wow. I thought big time villains only knew how to cause chaos. You can cook?"

"Well, if I didn't learn I'd be stuck eating nothing but sandwiches like Link" Vaati said, drawing attention back to Link's inability to cook, but Zelda wasn't distracted by it.

"Don't you have a hired chef? Or a forced one?"

"Ganondorf has a million, but not me" Vaati finished off the last bite of his omelet "I don't get why he needs all those servants anyway. Or that big castle. I mean, it's nice when he's actually active, but otherwise who needs that much space? And if it were smaller he wouldn't even need to find one person to clean it for him, let alone several hundred" He picked up his pate and set it down on the kitchen counter "And I learned to cook before coming anyway so it's not like I ever needed someone to cook for me anyways"

"You learned to cook? Who taught you?"

"A little mouse did" Vaati said sarcastically "Ezlo made sure I knew so he wouldn't have to 'waist his creativity in the kitchen' or some crap like that"

"Oh, so you don't have a chef because you used to be one?"

"I wasn't a-never mind!" Vaati looked away, blushing

"You blush **a lot**" Link said, noticing the expression.

"Of course he does. He's pregnant, remember. I mean, first, he's got mood swings, then there's just the plain old fact that **he**'s **pregnant**, and to top it of he's living with you so we keep digging into his private… um… the stuff he doesn't usually talk about. And you always tease him about how he's short too!"

"But he **is** short. I've seen shrimp that are larger than him"

Vaati scowled and sat back down in the chair, focusing on his lap. So he was small, was it really that big of a deal? All Minish were small… though back when he lived with Ezlo he was small compared to the other Minish.

"Look, you upset him again! I swear, I'd keep him in the castle away from you if I weren't worried about people seeing him"

"And Ganondorf. That's why he's staying with me. If I weren't protecting him he'd just leave"

"Speaking of Ganondorf" Zelda's mind went back to the child molester comment earlier, which brought her back to ages "Vaati, how old are you?"

Vaati blinked "How old? Um…" he turned as red as a tomato "I don't know. I mean, I know but-well… Minish years aren't as long as Hylian and I never really bothered to calculate it all out when I came to this world, and now that I've been here a few years I don't know how old I'd be in Minish years and-"

"Okay-I get it" Zelda said "Just figure it out soon, I want to know"

Vaati sighed and nodded.

Link looked out the window "It's getting dark. You'd best get home"

"No escort?" Zelda asked innocently

"I can't take Vaati to the castle, and I can't leave him alone. I've already had to fight Ganondorf over him a couple times. If I leave him unprotected he might get kidnapped again"

"What if **I'm **kidnapped?" Zelda asked, looking angry "Is he more important then your best friend?"

"No" Link said, ignoring the fact that Vaati was right there "But if your kidnapped you'll just be trapped in a crystal, but if Vaati's kidnapped he'll be raped, plus, Ganondorf might end up getting that child"

"Oh… I get it. I can walk home alone"

Zelda waved and left.

Link sat down next to Vaati, who was examining his flat-but not for much longer-stomach again "So why does it matter if Ganondorf gets the baby? (Sounds like one less problem for me)"

"It's one less problem for you, but it's a huge one for us. A kid with his strength and your magic whose brought up by Hyrule's number one criminal. It adds a new meaning to the word 'doomed'"

"hm…" Vaati got up "I'm going to bed"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: No. Vaati doesn't decide he wants the baby because he can destroy Hyrule with it. Tell you what, if you review, give me a guess as to why he ends up wanting his child eventually, and I'll tell you a secret about later in the story (privately, of course) or if you don't want to hear it, but want to guess anyway, add that you want this thing to be a surprise and if you're right I wont ruin the surprise for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coconut Wax**-Well, Vaati did look kinda short to me when I looked at his image in the little booklet that comes with the game. I might be overexagerating it. I'm probably also overdoing his age (which is yet to be mentioned) but oh well. I'm the writer. I control what happens in this world! MWAHAHAHAHA (_went mad with powere_)

**Masked Lover**-...Um...uh...sure.

**Daciamian101**-Um... no.

**Ripuku**-OMG! You know of another Vaati mpreg?! Please tell me where it is! One of the main reasons I started this one was because I couldn't find a Vaati mpreg (fanfic or fanart) on any of the sites I checked!

**Chapter 7**

Link watched Vaati roll out of bed and moan. After a minute or so he pushed himself up of the floor "Not a morning person"

"Morning sickness, more like it" Vaati mumbled, sitting back down on the bed and wrapping his arms around his stomach "Man… this sucks. I've felt bad before but this is the worst"

"Oh… so you can't make breakfast this morning?"

"Only if you want the remains of last night's dinner in it" Vaati muttered before falling over onto his bed.

Link sighed and headed downstairs. Since they'd discovered Vaati could, in fact, cook (and good at that) it had become the Minish boy's job to make all the meals. Neither of them complained since they were both sick of sandwiches. To Link it seemed like Vaati liked it anyway.

He pulled a couple eggs out, figuring he'd seen Vaati cook enough egg dishes in the past two weeks that he could do it now. He seemed very found of eggs.

Back upstairs Vaati lay in bed crying quietly "I… I hate this" he whispered. One of his hands was still wrapped around his stomach, but the other was limp "Why did this have to happen to me?"

He sat up and wiped his tears away "It doesn't matter if I have to raise this brat or not. Ganondorf will still hold it over my head for the rest of his life that he raped me. And Link and Zelda can black mail me with the story of my nine month stay at Link's house"

He sighed and reached for a bag that was usually under his cape, but he now stored under Link's bed. After a minute he pulled out a couple talismans "I have a few Memory Charms left, but I doubt this would be enough to clear Link or Zelda's memory of my stay. Maybe I could use them on Ganondorf the next time he shows up"

Sighing, he dressed in some normal clothing and shoved the talismans into his pocket.

When he came downstairs he saw scrambled eggs on the table "I thought, since you weren't feeling well, I'd cook. But I made some for you if you started feeling better" Link said.

Vaati tilted the plate the eggs were on and watched yellow goop slide run of the top, then flipped it the eggs over and turned slightly green at the sight of pure black "How can you leave part of the egg undercooked and burn the rest of it?"

"I did something wrong, didn't I?"

"Do you need me to tell you?"

"Well, now that you're down here can you make breakfast?"

"Nope" Vaati dumped the egg into the trash "any appetite I had was gone after seeing that thing (and I was still feeling sick) so I'm really not in the mood for cooking. I'm gonna go to the river, 'kay?" Without giving Link a chance to reply, Vaati left the house.

Link scowled "So maybe I can't cook. Why can't you teach me? WHY WON'T ANYONE TEACH ME?"

Outside, Vaati was skipping rocks across the river. It was mildly amusing, and helped him think. Erasing Ganondorf's memories sounded good, but it left a problem. First, the man would notice the gap in his memories and instantly blame the Minish Sorcerer. Second, he'd either still want to use Vaati as a sex toy, or give up on him. If it was the first option then he'd be spending a lot more time with Link. If it was the later then he'd probably be booted out. Not that he'd miss Link, but he honestly didn't want to go through pregnancy alone. That and, sometime he got lonely living by himself. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

Ganondorf was lucky to have a whole society of Gerudo women who worshipped him. He was never alone.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Vaati's heart skipped a beat when he heard the pounding footsteps that could only belong to **that** man. Suddenly he wished he'd stayed inside. What if Link didn't notice Ganondorf around?

The possibility that that might happen frightened Vaati. He cautiously stood up and crept toward the house. He was just within reach of the door when Ganondorf started turning in his direction. Terrified, Vaati bolted in, not closing the door behind him.

"Link" He ran up and clamped onto the hero "Ganondorf's out there!"

Link pushed Vaati off of him and stormed outside. He imagined rape was terrible, but it must have been a lot worse than he thought seeing how it got Vaati to act. Though he was pregnant…

"HEY! GANONDORK!" Link called. That got the man's attention "What are **you** doing here?"

"Where is he?" Ganondorf demanded.

"None of your business" Link drew his sword.

Ganondorf laughed "I find it amusing that you're harboring a criminal!"

"It's a case of 'who's the greater evil?'" Link said honestly "You won, so I fight you"

Link didn't notice what Ganondorf did, which would be Vaati slipping out of the house with something shiny in his hand.

Ganondorf launched at the smaller boy so fast that Link had no time to prepare. Vaati quickly sidestepped out of the way, almost forgetting to slip the object over Ganondorf's neck.

"What are you doing?" Link hissed "hide!"

"Distract him!" Vaati ordered, clasping his hands together "Just long enough for me to cast this spell!"

Link nodded. That sounded more than reasonable, assuming Vaati hadn't switched sides. He charged at Ganondorf, holding him back, while Vaati softly chanted in ancient Hylian (trilingual!). The talisman which Vaati had almost failed to get around Ganondorf's neck began to glow, which Link took as his cue to back away.

Vaati slipped back into the house, taking Link with him, and shut the door just in time to avoid a bright flash of light.

"What was that?"

"Memory spell. If I did it right he forgot everything involving me that happened for the past four months" Vaati said "So, that should mean one less person with black-mail on me **and** he might not chase me anymore" Vaati brushed a bit of dirt of his clothes "which probably means I'll be going home soon"

"Forget it" Link said dryly "Until that kids born your trapped here. Like it or not"

Vaati nodded. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Okay, for the record, Ganondorf is the only non-straight character in this story. (I wanna say there's no gayness, but the story began with one male raping another male)

This story was originally supposed to be really angsty. I planned on having Dark Link help Vaati instead then do the whole 'actually I serve Ganondorf' thing and have him betray Vaati, then later on betray Ganondorf and save Vaati's life or something. Anyway, I clearly didn't do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ripuku**-S'okay. Nice to know I'm not the very first person to come up with a Vaati mpreg. I'd be surprised if I was the first to ever get to anything... I didn't know that counted as a cliff hanger...

**unknownindividual**-interesting...

**Daciaman101**-No. Sorry.Those are just the main characters.

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-You didn't really have any this time either. Nice to know your still reading :)

**Masked Lover**-Gay, homosexual, maybe bisexual, he can't be a lesbian though, can he?

**Chapter 8**

"Isn't it lovely?" Zelda asked from her bedroom window "I love watching the leaves fall. VAati, what does it remind you of?"

"A slow death" Vaati said dryly. Link and Zelda both shot him odd looks "Well, trees look dead when they don't have leaves" Vaati explained "and their slowly reaching that leafless state all autumn, like a slow death"

"You're weird" Was all Link said.

"Whatever" Vaati flopped over on Zelda's bed, feeling very low energy after the long trek to the castle.

Zelda picked up on this "Link, you're working him to hard" she scolded "Vaati's pregnant and needs to keep up his strength"

Link snorted "How long is he gonna be pregnant anyway?"

"Well…" Zelda put a hand on Vaati's still flat stomach and let loose her magic. Vaati was used to it by now and didn't yell, but as always, Link had to hold him afterward when he was trembling. "I'd say he's got about seven more months" Vaati moaned.

"Oh, it can't be bad" Zelda said.

"It can" Link assured her "You wouldn't know because you don't have a pregnant Minish living with you (or not one that we know of). He's been really sick lately"

"Well, that stops after a while. Or, it usually does" Zelda assured both boys "Does he have any cravings? Obeying those normally help"

"Cravings?" Link asked

"Well, they're foods Vaati seems really partial too. Something he suddenly likes a lot or feels he needs. Eating foods he feels that way about are supposedly a great way to fight of morning sickness" Zelda explained "Of course, so are dry, salty foods. If you have any of those that might help"

Vaati was pretending to ignore her, but listening to every word she said. Anything sounded worth a shot to him.

Link wasn't paying as much attention "He likes eggs, I guess. If I don't ask him not to make something with eggs then they wind up in the meal" Zelda giggled "Speaking of meals, Vaati and I haven't had lunch. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and see what's there"

The second Link left Zelda spun around to look at Vaati "I've been waiting a month to be alone with you!" Vaati blinked "Its just that, well, I have a kind of awkward question for you" Zelda looked away, then back at Vaati "Um… when… when you were raped…" both of them were turning red "what did it feel like… to have Ganondorf… inside you?"

"It… it felt like…" Vaati took a deep breath "Like my world was being torn to shreds but… I'm sure that… it would have felt different… if I'd been a willing participant"

Zelda nodded "Good answer"

Neither of them said anything else until Link came back with food.

XXXXX

Link was in the middle of taking of his shoes when he heard an ear piercing shriek from the bathroom. It was late by the time they got home and Vaati had rushed to wash off before going to bed. He liked to wash himself at least twice a day. Zelda had said that it was because he'd been raped. Link didn't get it.

He entered the bathroom to see what was wrong. Vaati was on his knees in front of the mirror with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. The blue shirt he'd worn that day had been discarded.

Link sat down next to Vaati "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" Vaati said softly "It's…"

"What?"

Vaati looked up at Link, then moved his hands away from his stomach. Link looked down at it and saw a small bump on Vaati's lower abdomen "The baby" Vaati said quietly "Its showing"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Short chapter. But I like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Link's Ocarina Babe**-Thanks.

**Daciamian**-...sure...

**Chapter 9**

"Hi, Link" Zelda said cheerfully as she entered the house, Link took note of the many guards outside.

"Going somewhere"

"Yeah, Queen Ambi's been acting really weird lately. I need to go back to Labrynna again. I thought I'd say goodbye to you and Vaati first. Speaking of which…" Zelda looked around "Where is he?"

"He through a fit earlier and ran off. He's probably in the woods right now. I'll go get him later"

"That sounds like a good idea. He probably needs a bit of time to himself every now and then. Just make sure Ganondorf doesn't get to him"

"We're not sure if Ganondorf is still after him" Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see, Vaati used some sort of memory spell on him the last time he attacked. He doesn't remember capturing Vaati, or all the hunting him since then, but for all we know he might still want to… you know… bang him"

Zelda sighed "I don't know where you learned that expression, and I won't ask. Just tell Vaati I said by, okay?"

"Sure"

"I'll be back in a few weeks. She added before leaving"

Link watched Zelda leave through his window before going out himself. The truth was, Vaati had been missing the past three days, and he was beyond worried. First of all, the Minish boy was beginning to grow on him, and the thought of someone he was starting to consider a friend being raped was upsetting, and second, if Ganondorf had gotten hold of Vaati and discovered the kid then nothing he or Zelda did would keep the Gerudo away from the child if they managed to free it.

He'd rather Vaati raise the baby to be evil than Ganondorf. Vaati was a problem when he wanted to be, but Ganondorf was much, much worse. He'd hate to see someone else like that.

As he neared the edge of the forest he saw a little girl run out. He stopped the child "What were you doing in those woods?"

"I was looking for the bear" she said "My brother got lost in them a while back and the bear helped him get out, so I went in to find it… but I got lost too…" she scowled "And when there bear first showed up I thought it was going to eat me so I ran away. But the second time I saw it I followed it and it led me here"

Link nodded "Where was it?"

"Just past those trees" she pointed to the area where she had emerged.

Link let the girl go and went to this area. Instead of a bear he saw Vaati resting against the trunk of a tree "Th-there you are!"

Vaati blinked and looked up at Link, just in time to see a hand reaching out. He quickly dodged to avoid getting his ear yanked "Where were you? I've been worried!"

"I got lost" Vaati said simply "Um… can I have something to eat? I haven't had any real food for three days…" To testify to this Vaati's stomach rumbled right then.

Link sighed "Fine. Fine. But only because it isn't fair to starve the baby because of what you did"

Vaati smiled and got up, before swaying a little and falling back down "You okay?"

"Just tired. Like I said, I haven't really eaten, and I just used a lot of magic too…"

Link shook his head, amazed by how calm Vaati seemed, given that for all they knew Ganondorf could come down at any second and take him away. He didn't see much point in scolding the boy, though, so he just carried him bridal style back to the house.

Once Vaati was settled down in bed Link got to work making sandwiches for both of them. Anything else he made Vaati snubbed.

He brought the finished sandwich up to Vaati, who happily wolfed it down.

"So… why did you leave in the first place?"

"Because"

"Because… why?"

Vaati sighed and rolled over so that he wasn't facing Link "It really isn't your business"

"Anything you're going through became my business when you chose my house, of all places, to hide from Ganondorf. Now what is it" Vaati didn't answer "Is it because the baby's starting to show?"

Vaati was hesitant to nod, and even more hesitant to speak "I… I'm scared. I hardly know a thing about pregnancy, mainly just what Zelda told me, and… and… what about when I have to give birth?" Link grimaced. He'd never thought of that "That'd be… People **die** doing that, you know. And Zelda told me one time that it's really painful and… and I'm going through all this for a kid I don't even want! And now I'm showing. Just barely, but I am. So I'm getting closer to giving birth. And what about once it's **really **noticeable?" Link hugged Vaati in a pathetic attempt to comfort him "What if… what if Ganondorf comes back and sees me with a massive stomach and figures everything out? I don't want the kid, but I like it enough to hate the thought of **him** having it! You haven't **seen** what Ganondorf does to everyone at the castle! He treats his own **mother** like a slave!"

"Vaati, quiet down" Link said softly "Ganondorf wont come back, and if he does, I'll keep you **two** safe. As for the… birth" he sighed "We'll handle that when it comes, but you won't die!"

Vaati turned to Link. Since the later of the two had already moved very close their noses we touching "…thanks…"

Link nodded and got up "Now get some rest. You need it"

Vaati snuggled up under the sheets and waited for Link to go before sticking his tongue out where the boy had been. It amazed him how easily Link fell for anything. Like he'd really be grateful for that pathetic of an attempt to calm him down!

He rolled over and placed a hand on the bump on his stomach. It had been several weeks since he first discovered the bump and began to fear everything he'd just spilled out to Link. Since then he'd refused to show Link his stomach, and threatened to do horrible things to him in his sleep should Zelda find out.

When Link asked Vaati said that his stomach hadn't gotten any larger, but in truth, if he didn't get any looser shirts than Link would be able to tell his progress by the end of the week.

Sighing, Vaati rubbed his stomach "I hate you" he whispered to the child inside before letting himself fall asleep.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: 857. That number really stands out in my head today. What happened was this, I don't have school Thursday, but when I woke up this morning it was 8:57. I spent a couple minutes freaking out over how school had already been going on for an hour and finally realized it had been called of due to 'melting snow' which just sounds plain weird. Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Masked Lover**-Happy late Birthday

**Harmony283**-Thanks for the corrections, sorry though. I don't know where in the previous 9 chapters those mistakes are!

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Vaati you're-whoa!"

"Don't… say… anything" Vaati hissed. So Link just pointed at Vaati's stomach, which was now large enough to be noticeable through his shirt.

Vaati gave Link cold cereal for breakfast.

While they were eating Link spoke up "You said it wasn't growing. I don't think it could get that much larger over night"

"For a hero" Vaati said dismally "You're not very bright"

"Is it kicking yet?"

"No, and if you put one hand on my stomach I'll chop it off!" Vaati threatened.

"Gee. What got you in a bad mood?"

"My stomach" he said "Showing through my shirt" He took a bite of his scrambled eggs "By the way, where's Zelda? Usually she shows up every other day"

"She went to Labrynna"

"Again? Wasn't she there the whole time you had me trapped in a bottle?"

"Apparently the queens acting weird" Link said "Was your stomach sticking out that much yesterday?"

"No. I swear its getting bigger every day" he flung the fork across the room and it stuck into the wall "I wish Ganondorf would just rot and die!"

"I do too, but it probably won't happen for a while longer. Is it really growing that fast?"

"I don't know. It might just be my imagination. I don't think it should be growing that much over night so…" he sighed and rested his head in his hands "actually… it probably did show through my shirt yesterday, just not as much"

"Yeah, it isn't majorly showing" Link assured him "I've just been looking for it for a while so that's why I spotted it"

"I'm going outside" Vaati said suddenly, standing up.

"What for? What if Ganondorf's out there?"

"You'll have to rescue me, then" Vaati said "besides, better he kidnap me now where I can still be mistaken for putting on weight than in a few months where its obvious that I'm knocked up"

"Yay" Link said bitterly. The idea of storming the castle of one villain to rescue another was **not** pleasing. But he really needed to keep track of the baby. If not, it would probably be the end of Hyrule.

Vaati smiled before heading out into the forest below Link's house. He placed a hand on his stomach again, feeling slightly nauseas after eating so many eggs. He knew it probably wasn't healthy to have that many, but they tasted **so** good. He couldn't help it.

"This is all your fault" he told the baby growing inside him "If you weren't here I could still be at home **not** worrying about things like labor, or when I'll need new clothes, or black mail, or being chased by Ganondorf… maybe" he sighed "Your other daddy probably hates you too, you know. If he ever treats you nice it will be so you'll be a good little boy or girl and let yourself be his weapon. You're just something to be despised… or a tool…" he sighed and leaned back against a tree "So I guess we've got a lot in common then"

He heard a large 'thump' and quickly ducked behind a tree. Peaking around, he was both relieved and embarrassed to see it was just a branch that had snapped.

Chuckling slightly, he got up and began to aimlessly wander through the forest again.

Several hours passed. Eventually, Vaati began to feel hungry. The trees blocked out most of the light in the section of the forest he was in, so he couldn't be too sure, but it seemed to be getting dark, meaning he'd missed lunch.

Figuring he ought to go home and make dinner for himself and Link, Vaati began to retrace his steps, when he heard another crash "Just another branch" he muttered to himself, not even looking back.

A few seconds later a hand wrapped around his mouth, keeping him from screaming as another strong arm lifted him off the ground. Vaati struggled to look back, but the person wasn't giving him the chance. Something hit him hard on the back of the head and he lost consciousness.

XXXXX

Link chewed on his sandwich and looked out the window. Vaati wasn't back yet. He'd probably gotten himself lost again. He'd go look for him if he wasn't back in a few days.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster: **:P


	11. Chapter 11

**Harmony283**-Oh... And yes, Ganondorf did loose his memories. Sorry if I made it confusing.

**Masked Lover**-Haha. That's funny. You're reeaction was, like, the opposite of Oniyuri's!

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-Glad to hear that.

**Chapter 11**

All that registered in Vaati's mind when he came to was how painful the intense throbbing in the back of his head was. After a few minutes he also realized he'd just been kidnapped. This caused him to panic. He quickly pushed his previously limp form into a sitting position and promptly threw up all over the stone floor he'd been resting on.

He wasn't sure if it was morning sickness of just the concussion he seemed to have.

"Not feeling well?" Vaati looked up. His vision was a little blurry, but the person hovering over him was **not** Ganondorf. It was a woman… a very **ugly** woman, with tan skin, and red hair. She must have been a Gerudo. Meaning it may as well have been Ganondorf hovering over him, seeing as he commanded the Gerudo.

"Don't worry. Our lord will make it all better for you soon enough" she taunted before leaving.

Vaati sat there for a minute trying to collect his thoughts. He didn't have to look around to know he was in Ganondorf's castle. He was somewhere different though. Now he had a bedroom, and a room with a window that overlooked another section of the castle. He still had a private bathroom.

Vaati spent a good deal of his conscious time vomiting in said bathroom.

No sooner had he finished this, along with a good deal of cussing at Ganondorf for knocking him up, and Zelda, for not letting him abort the brat in his guts, than did he realize just how long he'd gone without food. Looking around, he was disappointed to see that not even a scrap of food had been left out for him.

Starving, and exhausted, Vaati climbed into bed hoping he wouldn't be awoken by a horny king in the morning. He was to out of it to realize he was still in control of his magic.

XXXXX

"LINK!" Link groaned and opened his eyes to see a stranger by his bed "LINK! Queen Ambi is holding Zelda hostage! I don't know what's gotten into her! You need to help"

"I…"

"Oh-but don't harm the queen of course. If word gets out that she's kidnapped Zelda… if anything happens to either of them we'll have to go to war!"

Link finally (sort of) recognized the man. He was Zelda's head guard. He must not have been very good at it. "I need to…" Vaati hadn't come back yet. Leaving him alone wasn't the best idea. He might get back and run home when there was no sign of his protector, or maybe wait until Ganondorf showed up and whisked him away. Or possibly even take advantage of both people who knew about the child being gone and kill it. They'd have no proof that it was anything more than an accident.

Still… Zelda…

"I had someone coming over today. I need to write them a note so that they'll know where I went. Then I can go with you"

XXXXX

Vaati had a nice dream. One about Link coming and rescuing him before he was raped to death.

He was disturbed from this lovely little fantasy by the feeling of something sliding onto his wrist "Like that"

"That looks right"

"Nnng" Vaati opened his eyes and looked at the people who'd grabbed his arms. Three Gerudo. One horribly disfigured, one that looked average, and one that he might consider dating if he were into that sort of thing.

"Oh! He's awake! Ene, you woke him up!" The average one said

"So?" The ugly one, Ene, muttered "He's or lords doll. What does it matter if he's awake or asleep"

"Aw… he's so cute" the average one said "I can't believe our lord is into this sort of thing though. I mean, not only is he a **he**. He's so tiny. He can't be any older than me. He's probably only ten! Maybe nine!"

"I'm older than that!" Vaati said indignantly. Sure, from a Hylian standpoint he was below the average size, but he couldn't be **that** small.

"Mie, don't upset him!" The cute one scolded.

Mie scowled "I wasn't trying to. He really looks ten" she protested "So then… how old are you?"

"Um… Well I…" Vaati blushed. He still wasn't completely sure.

"You're Minish, right?" The cute one interrupted. Vaati nodded

"Wow. You're so good at that, Lenee" Mei said, then turned to Vaati "Lenee can see **anything**! In fact, she probably knows how old you are!"

"My guess is as good as his" Lenee said, then turned to Vaati "Minish measure time differently. You couldn't tell your own race, or ours how old you are after living long enough in both"

"You lost me…" Ene muttered

Vaati was stunned silent. He'd never met anyone who knew about the different time measurements before. He assumed his wouldn't be to hard to figure out if he actually put some though into it. Minish and Humans aged at the same rate. He'd learned that from his stay in this world, watching people in Hyrule and Holodrum, as well as Minish.

So that just meant the world he was from had shorter years, since every 100 Hylian years the portal between worlds opened, but in his home world it was every 541. Minish were almost 95 by the time they were considered adults and he'd been about 59 when he crossed over… meaning…

"I think…" Vaati said, before stopping himself. He'd never realized how young he really was. There was no way he was telling them his age. At least he wasn't ten, though.

None of the girls heard him. They'd started bickering while he was lost in thought

"Why be nice to him? He's just a toy! Out lord's toy!"

"But he's a toy with feelings!"

"He may be lifeless for all he's worth"

"You didn't tell him that when you came and visited him last night, did you Ene?"

"You came and visited me last night?" Vaati asked "I thought you looked familiar! You're that ugly girl that was hovering over me when I woke up here!" Lenee held Ene back to keep Vaati from being hit.

Mie giggled "You **sure** you're not a little kid. You don't seem to be very good at dealing with girls"

"I don't have to-" Vaati stopped mid-sentence to cover his mouth. He suddenly felt nauseas. Not to the point where he was about to throw up, but it was certainly a possibility. Three girls were more likely to consider the possibility of pregnancy, than one man if they saw him sick. Silently, he begged his stomach to stay settled. What, in there, could it possibly send up anyway?

Thankfully, Lenee chose right then to speak up "We've brought him his food like we were told too. Let's go"

"Gladly" Ene hissed before rushing out. Mie giggled and waved before she left.

Lenee stayed behind "Mie wasn't lying. I see a lot of things" she said, before bending over and grinning at him "You know what else I see. I see a baby growing inside you. Poor little Vaati. Is that our lord's child? Since you aren't human, it won't be part of the Gerudo cycle. It may be born male"

Vaati could have sworn he felt his heart stop "You can see the… the…"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell" Lenee stood up "Frankly, I'm not to pleased working for out lord. I envy Nabooru. She had the courage top stand up to him. I'm not that brave, by I have enough guts to hide something like this from him. Your secret's safe with me"

Vaati nodded "Th-thank you"

"Aren't you afraid? Don't you know what will happen to you?"

"I… he's going to rape me, right?"

"Smart boy"

"Link will save me"

"Funny"

"I mean it" Vaati said "He went through all the trouble to protect me before when Ganondorf was hunting me down before! He promised he'd come if I was caught"

"Hm… I do remember our lord hunting you for a while (though I'm not sure he does). So Link protected you? Strange. I thought someone like you would be left for the dead. You do know that Link left the country earlier today, don't you?"

The color (if there was any) drained from Vaati's face "What?"

"One of our spies saw him head into Labrynna several hours ago. You might want to come up with a 'plan B' now" Lenee said "But I shouldn't stress out a pregnant boy. Enjoy you're breakfast. My friends are waiting for me"

Vaati felt very cold as Lenee left. Link wasn't going to rescue him? Why not? He felt betrayed. Was he really going to be left at Ganondorf's mercy.

He placed a hand on his stomach and climbed out of bed to go to the room with the window. From the room below him he could now see what he overlooked. The mess hall. Ganondorf was at the front of the room eating like a pig. He paused as he did so to look up and smirk at Vaati.

Morning sickness was nothing compared to the horrible nausea that came with that look.

He looked down at his wrist. That ugly bracelet was back. The girls must have put it on him when he was waking up. Why hadn't he warped away the other night? He was so stupid!

Vaati sighed and rubbed his stomach. He didn't have much time to escape. Even less if he wanted not to get raped again. But his main concern was someone else, namely Ganondorf, discovering the child's presence. He stepped away from the window and said softly to his child "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" he took a deep breath "I just wish I could say the same for me"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Okay, Harmony, I fixed the spelling error in this chapter. The problem was that I planed to have him say one thing and changed my mind after typing the first word, I just forgot to change the word too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Masked Lover**-With the meat juice running down his cheek and everything? Yeah, that's creepy.

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-The world runs on bad timing

**Harmoney283**-I fixed the error this time. What is it about Lenee that you like?

**Chapter 12**

"No unauthorized personnel inside the castle"

"But I-"

"No unauthorized personnel inside the castle"

Link grumbled to himself and left the entrance. With all the guards he couldn't sneak in. It seemed that Labrynna at least had better security.

Vaati might know a spell that could get him in. The Minish boy would probably be mad at him for leaving like that, but he'd calm down soon enough. He didn't have much of a choice. It was put up with him or risk getting snatched by Ganondorf, assuming he was still being chased. Soon Vaati would calm down and then he could go get Zelda.

Link hummed to himself and began to head home.

XXXXX

Vaati rubbed his stomach and looked out the window while everyone ate lunch. It had been three days. The Gerudo spy (which seemed to be much faster than Link) had reported his arrival in Larynna this morning. It didn't look like he'd be rescued anytime soon.

He couldn't tear his gaze from the disgusting image of Ganondorf tearing into his food. He'd been visited several times, but it hadn't gotten as far as rape yet. It almost had the previous night, but sweet Mie had accidentally come in right then.

Mie, Lenee, and Ene were 'his servants' it turned out. They were under orders to get him whatever he desired so long as it didn't present him with and opportunity to escape.

Ene went out of her way to misinterpret his requests. Lenee seemed to ignore them. He supposed that keeping his secret was probably enough.

Ganondorf looked up and grinned at him. Vaati looked away, feeling his face turn red. How dare that hideous man keep him prisoner, and who did he think he was? Vaati didn't care if Ganondorf was the one pulling the strings behind all the darker business in Hyrule and the near by countries. He had no right to call him fat!

The offense had been on the second night. When he'd taken away the clothes he'd borrowed from Link. Vaati had been a little concerned when Ganondorf insisted on watching him change into the Gerudo outfit he'd been brought, but nothing to horrible had resulted from it, just the rude comment about his growing stomach.

He sat down and pouted by the window. He'd asked why there was never so much as a butter knife with the food he was brought. Mie had explained that a knife could cut the bracelet that kept his powers in check. Obviously. Vaati just hadn't expected Ganondorf to think of that. He must have retained subconscious memories of some of the events from his previous stay.

He heard someone come into the room. Ganondorf was still in the mess hall so it had to be one of the girls. Looking up, it was Mie.

"You look awful"

"Our lord wasn't pleased with my intrusion" she muttered. Vaati thought it must have been hard to say with a swollen cheek and missing teeth.

"I never thanked you for that accident"

"It wasn't an accident. I could hear you screaming outside the door. You might be older than ten but you certainly aren't an adult yet. It's awful, what our lord plans for you"

Vaati sighed "Well, thank you"

"I brought you lunch" Mie set down a tray of food by Vaati "It's not much. I thought you might like it though"

"Great. Ene brought me burnt toast for breakfast so I haven't had much to eat all day"

Mie smiled when Vaati picked up the food "I hope you like it. Oh, and Lenee wanted to say something to you, but she can't come now. I thought you might like to know that" She stood up and left the room.

Vaati pondered what Lenee could possibly want to say to him. Maybe she'd seen something with the baby, but hadn't said anything because the other girls were around.

He looked out his window again. Ganondorf was gone. It made his stomach turn to think of where he might soon be.

OOOOO

"This is very rude of you" Zelda said

Queen Ambi ignored her

"You can't keep me trapped like this forever! Link will come and save me!" the princess continued from inside her crystal confinement

"Unlike you, I have decent guards. I doubt he'll even get into the castle"

"He will!" Zelda protested "Getting by the guards will be easy for him. He has a master sorcerer on his side"

"Does he now?"

"Yes"

Queen Ambi grinned at Zelda, then left to look out over her balcony. Zelda sighed. She only hoped that Vaati was willing to help.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: How DID you get into queen Ambi's castle? I think… I think you had to wait until you beat like, six dungeons, and then the guards just vanished… yeah, That's it. And there was a tree with scent seeds wasn't there?

You know what makes me mad? The number of fanfics based of TP. I swear, if you actually say to my face that that's the best game I'll block you. TP IS **NOT** THE BEST GAME! It has nice graphics, whoopdy-diddly-do! There are few Zelda games that don't trump TP! VERY FEW! And to all you who say TP is better than OoT, why don't you actually play the game? If you have, get your brain check CUZZ TP IS NOT BETTER!


	13. Chapter 13

**LeneeTheSunsetAngle**-A Link to the Past was pretty good. I still Like OoT better. I'll let it slide 'cuzz your not picking a sucky game like TP. And wait… Was the queen's name spelled with an n? KYAH! I've been spelling it wrong this whole time! Ohmyygodohmygodohmygod! And uh… I figured, judging by all those theorized time lines for when in history all the game's took place that MC is pretty close to OoA. In fact… I think MC actually happened before the past in OoA.

**Tal**-Kay.

**Tootsiepopgurl**-OMG! That's so totally what I think when I see TP Zelda too! You're my new favorite person!

**Masked Lover**-Sorry. Not coming up any time soon (hint, hint)

**Coconut Wax**-Still, not as good as OoT. You know what's weird about that, though. I mean, the games you have? You don't have the money for Minish Cap, but it's cheaper then every other game you mentioned… It's also shorter, which might explain the lower price X(. Hey… are you gonna update you're story soon?

**j**-Yes. Yes I have. Personally, I found it mind numbing, but I'm sure some people enjoy it _a little_. Compared to the massive enjoyment of OoT, it's _nothing_. Mwa ha ha ha ha

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-Actually, my older brother thinks Wind Waker is the best, or at least better than TP (and it is). He never played OoT, though he claims he's going to do soon. I don't make as big a deal of that one, cuzz about more people make the mistake of thinking TP is better than thinking WW is better. I like to correct large numbers first.

**Chapter 13**

Vaati whimpered and scrubbed the soap as hard as he could against his skin. He was a little gentler near his ballooning stomach (Rune Caster: What a fun word to write :P) but otherwise was going hard enough to rub of his skin. The idea didn't sound to bad, maybe then he'd be hideous and Ganondorf wouldn't want him anymore.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door "Vaati?" Mie called "I brought you super. I'm going to leave it by the window"

Vaati forced himself to swallow his disgust and respond in a normal voice "Okay"

He assumed Mie left and went back to scrubbing as heard as he could. Soon, very soon, it would have to dawn on Ganondorf that his captive wasn't just gaining weight. Soon he'd know about the baby. He had to get out, and fast. It was already to late to make Ganondorf think he'd never raped him, but he could still keep the baby a secret.

Finally, Vaati gave up on washing his skin away and climbed out of the tub. He patted his stomach and whispered softly "Like father like son, huh? Or maybe you're a daughter? Looks like both of us got stuck with abusive, uncaring parents" He sighed "I suppose… I suppose you deserve better though. It's not your fault he does this to me"

Vaati opened the door and shuddered when he saw the clothes left out for him this time. It looked like the women's uniform. If he wore it his stomach would show. His dirty clothes, which had yet to be collected, had Ganondorf's semen on them. He wore the outfit with his stomach showing then went to the window to eat his dinner.

The nice thing about the window was that he could sit down so his stomach didn't show, but still look out it. Nothing was fascinating about the mess hall, especially when no one was eating, but the room below him had windows that looked outside, so he could still see a small bit of what happened in the word outside of captivity.

He glanced down at his dinner and grinned. It was a very juicy looking steak. He'd always been a fan of meat. After gobbling that down he silently thanked Ene, for with the meat was a very sharp knife. Either she, or the chef had assumed that being able to cut his meat was more important than the chance of escape.

Vaati quickly cut the bracelet and warped away.

He was less than pleased to see he'd wound up in the middle of town. It was dark out and the only person still running around was the mail man. Vaati didn't bother to hurry out. After all, it had been a long time since he'd allowed adults to see him, hadn't it.

Now that he thought about it, those three Gerudo had to be younger than they looked.

Vaati stopped once he got to the fields and focused on a tree. He cast a quick spell that would make it simply vanish into thin air and groaned at the results. It began to grow at an alarming rate. He left it there to swell faster than him and found his way back to Link's house.

The first thing he did after letting himself in was shower a second time. Then he went through Link's closet until he found a decent, not green outfit that covered his stomach.

With this done he went downstairs for some what, and was in the middle of drinking said liquid when Link walked in the door.

"Vaati?"

"Link" Vaati smiled to himself.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere"

"You know, you're a lousy protector" Vaati said dryly "I mean, really bad"

"If I were really bad, you'd have been captured by Ganondorf" Link said proudly, thinking of all the times recently he'd fought the Gerudo king off.

"And I rest my case" Vaati muttered "Oh yeah, my magic's acting funny. None of my spells are coming out right. I tried to make a tree disappear and it started growing"

Link looked out the window and saw a freakishly huge tree rapidly expanding "Aren't you going to stop that?"

"I'm afraid of what will happen if I try" Vaati said sincerely.

"Stop it" Link ordered.

Vaati sighed and went outside with Link right behind him. He murmured a quick spell in his native tongue, a spell that ought to have made the tree turn to stone. The tree imploded.

"Hey, when things implode, do they go to another dimension or are they just gone?"

"They're just… huh… I don't know" Link shook his head "Never mind. Get back inside. We've got a big day ahead of us, breaking into a castle and all"

"But I just broke **out** of one" Vaati whined.

Link raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Maybe you weren't listening earlier. Ganondorf… captured… me…" he said slowly "Like I said, you're a lousy protector"

"Well, you're a lousy protectorate! I mean, who runs off into the middle of a forest all alone when someone's after them?"

Vaati started crying "You're saying I'm stupid, aren't you?"

Link was about to make a sarcastic remark, but realized what was happening. Something known as mood swings "Fine, it was my fault. Now look, Zelda got kidnapped by queen Ambi while you were gone and-" Vaati inturupted to swear at the princess and the hero in his native language while he continued to cry. "-and I can't get into her castle. With your magic you could-"

"Get us both killed? You **really** don't listen. None of my spells end up the way they're supposed to. The fact that the last time I teleported I only ended up in a different section of the country and not another dimension is a miracle!"

Link stood there silently as Vaati started crying harder "Um… okay then. We can… walk…"

"I don't **want **to walk that much! I'm tired!" Vaati whined.

"No, no. We'll walk later. When you aren't tired"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

Link ran out of patients "Stop acting like a kid!"

Vaati shook his head "Then stop treating me like one!"

Link sighed "You're tired, you said. Just go to bed"

"No!" Vaati buried his face in Link's chest, officially weirding the taller one out. Not even half a minute later, Vaati had fallen asleep leaning on his poor protector.

Link picked him up and carried him to bed.

XXXXX

Vaati woke up in a much softer bed than he remembered being in the past few days. He got up and stretched and looked around. There was no plain girl hovering be his bed, and the walls were made of stone instead of wood. If the plain girl was gone then that meant…

"Lenee!"

Link groaned and opened his eyes "What?"

"I was so excited to get the knife that I forgot Lenee!"

"Vaati, are you still asleep?"

"N-no" Vaati blushed. He didn't remember falling asleep "I… We need to go back to Ganondorf's castle and get her!" There was a moment of silence "Actually, could you do it for me? I'm scared"

"You're acting weird, too"

"Well… well… that's because… You're… easier to talk to than the girls"

"That girls?"

"The ones at the castle"

"I suppose you shared all your little pregnancy stories with them like all girls do?"

"No!" Vaati scowled "Ganondorf put them in charge of making sure I was 'comfortable'. Lenee found out I was pregnant and she said she didn't like working for Ganondorf. Link, please go get her"

"No. It's suicide"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeease"

"NO!

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"If I do, will you shut up?"

"Sure"

"And make me breakfast first. It's torture to try your food and have to eat sandwiches again" Link muttered, walking over to Vaati's bed

"You like my cooking?" Vaati ask. Link nodded "YAY!" He took Link by surprise, springing forward and hugging him "No one ever said they liked anything I did before!"

"Uh… yeah… it's um… good"

"It is?" Vaati grinned "Really?" The Minish boy giggled "Ezlo always hit me when I asked him what he thought about it"

Link could see Ezlo doing that. The bird-hat-minish-elder-person hadn't struck him as someone who thought much about other people's thoughts or feelings. With him it had always been about getting the job done and then starting the next one. He himself had never been congratulated on overcoming insanely tough challenges.

"How long were you Ezlo's apprentice?"

"Um… Well… if apprenticeship starts at… and I was… so six, almost seven years"

"Oh"

"And I lived with him a year before that"

"Okay. Why? Was he like, you're father" Vaati gagged "No… he was way to old… That guy couldn't have possibly had kids any time in the last fifty years. So **why**?"

Vaati scowled and looked away "It's really not any of your business" he muttered before slipping out of bed and going downstairs to make breakfast. He didn't face Link again so that the Hylian couldn't see him cry.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Aw. Poor Vaati. You don't get the details on his past until some time in winter. Right now I believe its late fall. On my other account I have a little calendar so I can keep track of everything, but I didn't do it with this one because… well… because I was lazy. So yeah, Its late fall.

Wow… I didn't expect so many comments on my saying Oot is better than TP (and it is)

Oh yeah… and I'm really sorry for the late update. My computer's having problems so I have to like, go to the library to post chapters now. (I would have posted this one a few days ago but I accidentally didn't save it onto my thumb drive. Oopsy)


	14. Chapter 14

**Harmony283**-Agh! With my stupid computer being all… all stupid I can't make those corrections! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Tootsiepopgurl**-Sorry. I like your opinion on games, but Zelda's kind of Vaati's maternity doctor so she needs to be freed.

**Coconut Wax**-Holy crap! It took you this long to write half of it? … EH… I suppose it's not to bad. There's this one Yu-Gi-OH mpreg I really like but it's only updated every 6 months (I'm **not** kidding)

**Masked Lover-**Um… not likely. Not only am I not planning that, but I don't see anywhere where I can fit that into the plot. He's kind of needed for something… important… that happens later (and it isn't more abuse, I promise)

**Chapter 14**

Vaati placed a hand on his stomach and wondered what the baby looked like. Perhaps, by this time, it had already come to resemble one of its parents. Maybe it would be the mirror image of Ganondorf, or perhaps him. Maybe a mixture? That sounded frightful. Hopefully it wouldn't have one of those nasty Gerudo noses at least.

He peaked out from behind his hiding spot near Ganondorf's castle. Waiting for Link to come out with Lenee. He was starting to feel nauseas. Though if that was from fear, or from the baby he didn't quite know. Judging by the additional cramping it was likely the baby's fault.

He patted his belly again and sighed. Maybe he could find someone decent to take care of it for him, but still, that didn't seem right.

Finally, he heard a crash, then a roar, then a collective scream of many, many girls, then another crash and Link was running out the door, one hand tightly holding Lenee's wrist. She didn't look frightened, but he wouldn't call her calm either. Not even angry.

Link and Lenee ducked behind the same rock as him just in time to avoid being seen as a patrol of Gerudo ran out.

"Oh, Vaati, you did get out safe. Ene got blamed for letting you escape"

"Good. I never liked her"

"She would have been nicer if you didn't call her 'that ugly girl who was hovering over me when I woke up'" Link laughed a little "I thought Ene was pretty good looking"

"For a Gerudo. Why are all of you so ugly, anyway?" Vaati asked

"Generation upon generation of inbreeding" Link put in. Lenee scowled "Consider yourself lucky, Lenee (that is you're name, right?). You might not be good looking for a Gerudo, but for anyone else you're pretty cute"

Lenee smiled for a second, then quickly frown "Our kind don't 'inbreed'"

"Sure" Link said sarcastically before looking around the corner "Okay. The coast is clear. Let's go"

The three stood up, but only Lenee and Link began to walk away. Turning around, they saw Vaati staring up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Link looked up to and saw little white flecks slowly drifting down "Snow? It's snowing!"

"It is? Really?!" Lenee looked up too "Wow… I never saw snow before…"

They both watched the snow slowly fall towards them, following the same flake until it landed on Vaati's nose.

With that, the Minish screamed and ducked behind Link. "I hit me!"

"Is… this some weird phobia I should know about?"

"I **hate** snow" Vaati said, more to himself than to Link of Lenee "Make it stop!"

"We need to go get Zelda"

"Not in the snow!" Vaati whined "I wanna go inside! I'm not walking all the way to Labrynna in the snow!"

Lenee sighed "Great. Probably wouldn't have agreed to come if I knew this would happen. Hey? Is it true that if you stick out your tongue and a snow flake lands on it it'll taste sweet?"

"No" Vaati said darkly "There's nothing sweet about snow"

"It's fun to play with" Link said "But it just tastes like water"

He dug around in a bag he'd brought with him and eventually pulled out a blanket "Here" he dropped in on Vaati "That should keep the snow away, now let's go"

Vaati pouted and followed them, warapped tight in Linl's blanket. He wanted to ask **why** Link had a blanket, but decided not to bother. Link kept all the most random things available with him. Seriously, a butterfly net? Iron boots? Mole mitts? The guy was a real fan of the phrase 'Luck favors the prepared'. Not that you'd ever need a butterfly net to save you're life.

"What's you're problem with snow" Link asked after a few minutes.

Vaati responded by zapping him.

Lenee didn't ask.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster: **This is kind of random, but whenever I go into one of those public bathrooms and someone goes into a stall right after I come out of it I feel like I'm being judged.

Writers Block and a bugged up computer that WON'T LET ME LOG INTO MY ACCOUNT are **not** a good combo. It **really** slows down my updating time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harmony283**-Well, it's not that they don't show up. For some reason my computer won't let me log into my account on fanfic. I go to the library once every week or two to post chapters now. It makes me mad!

**Darklinkfangirl**- :)

**Tootsiepopgurl**-snowphobia. I wonder if theres some really scientific term for that. Like, I wouldn't be surprised if science dudes came up with a freaky name for snow.

**Coconut Wax**-YOU UPDATED!

**Ninja-v**-Thanks. Nice to know you made an exception for my story, I can tell I'm doing a good job then.

**j**-See the little text in the top right that says 'register'? Click on that. Fill in all the little questions and just say you read the contract (it just says they aren't responsible for what you read or write). Don't worry to much about picking your pen name cuzz you can change it whenever. You have to wait a couple days after making an account before they let you post stuff.

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-Hm… no. It's not the plankton thing. Nice guess though.

**Tal-423**-O.o I don't know how to respond to this one

**Azure Inu**-Minish Cap is one of the shorter games, but its fun. I especially like (oh, the irony) beating Vaati over and over and over and over again. He's a pretty easy final boss once you know how to hurt him. As for the TP comment… I'm gonna just pretend you didn't say it.

**Chapter 15**

Vaati shivered and sobbed beneath his blanket. It was cold, even when he was all wrapped up. He just wanted to snuggle up in Link's bed and hibernate. Or at least have someone who'd hold him close and comfort him until the snow all melted away, if he had to stay outside. Of course, his discomfort went unnoticed by Lenee and Link. On top of that he doubted either would **want** to comfort him. Though Lenee might, to not risk any harm coming to the baby.

He looked over at Link, who was to busy talking with the Gerudo to realize he was wanted. Vaati sighed and continued trudging through the snow.

His stomach growled. He was beginning to take that less as a sign that he hadn't been eating well and thinking of it more as a demand from the baby to be fed. "Wait" he said softly, not wanting anyone to hear him talking to the unborn child.

He looked up again, whipping a few tears from his eyes, and smiled. He could see the castle now. They were close. Zelda was supposed to be real good with magic too. She could probably warp them all home.

The castle was in view, but it was still pretty far away, and took quite a bit of time for the three to get there. By the time he reached the castle Vaati had to touch the walls to make sure it wasn't just a hallucination.

"No unauthorized personnel inside the castle" Vaati heard one of the guards say

The second guard repeated it.

Vaati felt himself loosing control of his temper "You've **gotta **be Fucing **kidding me**!" He said a little louder than he ought to, getting the attention of the figure in the garden behind the guards "I just spent two days walking in **snow** to get here. If you **won't** let us in…" without finishing his threat Vaati sent a blast of magic at the two guards. No one ever saw them again.

Link scooted a little further away. Lenee came over to Vaati and wrapped her arms around him "Calm down" she whispered "Magic becomes difficult during pregnancy for a reason. It's not healthy for the baby if its mother channels too much energy through her body. Stop blasting everyone when you're mad"

Vaati grumbled something along the lines of "yes ma'am" and Lenee released him.

"Well, well, well" Lenee looked up at the figure "This is an unexpected surprise. Should I call this pleasant or not"

"Queen Ambi" Link said to the woman "We've come to see Zelda. We heard there was some trouble…"

Ambi narrowed her eyes at Link and turned to his two companions "I must admit, I certainly wasn't expecting a visit from the infamous wind mage. You're much smaller in person" Vaati blushed and growled "And a Gerudo… are you a messenger from Ganondorf?"

Link was about to speak again when Vaati interrupted "Why, yes. Ganondorf has come to ask about your behavior, admittedly, Veran, I'm a little curious too" Link blinked, not sure what was going on.

Lenee masked her surprise, going along with Vaati "My lord hasn't been very pleased with your unexplained behavior"

"And I'm to believe that's all you're here for?" Veran/Ambi asked, sounding amused.

"If you don't believe us…" Vaati silently prayed that his magic would work properly before casting a spell on Link to bind his arms and legs "we brought you Hyrule's prized hero"

"Vaati, you little-" Lenee swiftly covered Link's mouth.

Veran regarded this for a moment then nodded "Very well. Meet me in my private quarters tonight and we'll discuss it" she sanpped her fingers and several men came up "Take this man to the dungeon" They nodded and carried Link away.

Veran turned and began to walk away "You might want to come inside. It's not the best time to be out. And, Vaati, you look like a child, all wrapped up like that"

Vaati growled, embarrassed but not quite willing to shed the damp blanket even after they got inside. He didn't want her to see his stomach. Veran knew more about magic than most women he knew (thought that wasn't saying much), and was, well, a woman. The possibility that he was pregnant would be more likely to come to her than Ganondorf, and if not she'd certainly think he was fat.

"You've got Zelda" Lenee said "In that room, trapped in a crystal" she pointed to a wall.

"You have wonderful eyes, dear child" Veran cooed. Her voice was strange, when she spoke it was as if the Queen she'd overshadowed was speaking in unison with her "No one else I know has ever seen through such a magically protected wall before"

"It's a gift" Lenee said, not bothering to stop and enjoy the compliment.

Vaati followed after her and Veran silently, wishing he had his magic fully under control. He could have just blasted Veran half way around the planet then and there and gotten Zelda so they could go home… and not have to walk back in the **snow**.

"Vaati, take that ratty blanket off" Veran said

"No. This way if you happen to come out and use your **real** body I can cover my eyes with it so I don't have to look" It had just slipped out. It earned him a slap.

"That's the second time now since I've met you that you got attacked for calling a girl ugly" Lenee said "And I haven't known you very long. Is this a normal thing for you"

"I don't deal with girls to much" Vaati admitted as Veran went back to leading them to her room "Mainly monsters. I miss dealing with monsters. They were easier on the eyes then most of the girls I've seen recently" That earned Vaati a slap from both girls "Owwww. Lenee, I didn't mean you" Veran slapped him again

"I think that's your cue to be quiet" Lenee whispered to Vaati after Veran had once again started leading them through the halls.

"Why do girls always hit me?" Vaati pouted "It's not my fault that they're-"

Lenee covered his mouth "I said that's your cue to be quiet, as in shut your trap before she throws you in the dungeon with Link" Veran looked back, curious at the seeming friendship between one of Ganondorf's servants and Vaati, who was known to dislike Ganondorf "My lord will slay me if this doesn't go well and it's **probably** more likely too if you don't get thrown in jail" she quickly added, so as not to look suspicious.

Vaati didn't speak again until they got to Veran's room. 

"Now, about your behavior…" Lenee began

"No, not yet" Veran said. She snapped her fingers and a man who'd been waiting outside her door scampered off "Let Charleston fetch us some supper first. Hyrule and Labrynna may share a border, but I understand both your tower" she looked at Vaati "and your master's castle" she looked at Lenee "Are both on the far side of Hyrule. You must have come quite a long way. I'm sure you're starved"

"I don't **live **there" Vaati protested "That tower's nothing but traps. Trying to actually make a home out of it would be suicide"

"Do you want the food or not?"

"Food sounds good"

Lenee rolled her eyes. Leave it to a pregnant boy to put food before rescuing the princess or the boy who'd been protecting him.

Lenee had expected it to take some time to get their meal ready, but Charleston was back in no time with a huge plate of food and wine

"Thank you" Veran accepted the platter and shooed the servant away.

"It looks delicious" Lenee admitted as Veran set the food down on her bed and invited the two up to eat with her.

Veran nodded and poured a glass of wine for Vaati and Lenee. Lenee snatched up both before Vaati could even get up onto the bed "I don't think he'd like that" she frantically searched for an explanation to keep Vaati off of alcohol "It ruins a mages concentration"

"Well, why would **you** care" Veran asked

"Because if this doesn't go well I'm counting on him to save me" Lenee said. Vaati had to hand it to her. She came up with lies quick.

"Oh, like I'd really be a threat to either of you. I don't want the Gerudo king after me, nor the more loyal and lethal monsters who serve Vaati"

Vaati didn't mention that Link had slain all his loyal monsters. Sure, he could (disturbingly enough) easily find Minish to help him. A whole swam of Minish who were loyal to him had followed him into Hyrule, not that anyone paid attention to such small creatures. Of course, to get their help he'd have to make them larger with magic first, and that wouldn't do at all if he was already in trouble. On top of that, some only served him because he was powerful. If they saw him with a ballooning stomach they wouldn't think twice about looking for someone new to follow.

They were all somewhere near his tower.

"Well, have a drink" Veran said, holding the glass of wine out to Vaati again.

"I'm not a huge fan of wine" he said "besides, it gets to me quicker than you'd think" unlike Lenee, he wasn't lying.

"Nonsense. Everyone needs a little wine once in a while to loosen up. Have a drink"

Vaati very hesitantly took the glass and stared at the red contents within. He was pretty sure this had been on Zelda's list of things not to do, but he didn't want to make Veran suspicious. Still… the last time he'd had alcohol had been at the annual celebration back in his home world just before the portal opened. That he'd managed to get out in time to cross through worlds after the punishment Ezlo gave him for getting drunk was a miracle in itself.

"Go ahead" Veran coaxed.

Vaati took a sip of the liquid, grimacing at the foul taste. He almost thought he felt the child squirm around inside him, trying to stop him from taking in the substance. It was just the beginning of winter, or maybe the end of fall, he didn't know. He had to be far enough along by now that the child would be starting to move. It was certainly large enough that it should be, as Link had put it 'bursting out of his stomach'.

"How is it" Veran asked

"Nasty" Vaati replied. He was tempted to dump the contents onto the floor, but didn't want to displease his hostess while his powers were failing him. There was a moment of silence before he hiccupped.

Veran burst out in laughter, which sounded even weirder than when she talked "You weren't kidding! It does get to you fast!"

Lenee giggled a little too

"It's not-hic-funny!" Vaati said, feeling himself blush.

"It's hilarious" Lenee said "But really, we should get to discussing what you've been up to"

Veran nodded "Very well. I-"

"Think fast!" before Veran could finish her sentence Lenee had hit her on the head with the tray the food had been on. She passed out.

"Was that com-hic-pletely necessary?" Vaati asked "Now the guards are going-hic-to be mad"

"You sound so cute with those hiccups!" Lenee said, ruffling the smaller ones hair "But seriously, don't drink again. It's bad for the baby"

"I didn't-hic-want to but what if she thought that some-hic-this was up? And stop that-hic!" Vaati swatted Lenee's hand away.

"Come on, we have to find Zelda"

"What about-hic-Link?"

"Zelda can find him" Lenee replied, sounding a little irritated "If **I** were the castle guards **I'd** listen to the princess, even if she was a foreigner"

"Oh… oh I get it-hic. Don't want to cause any-hic-more stress between the two-hic-countries"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Fine. Where was Zelda again? hic"

"Follow me"

Lenee got up and darted out of the room. Vaati, whose legs were much shorter and hadn't gone through the same type of training, was hard pressed to keep up.

He was out of breath by the time he managed to catch up to Lenee in the room where Zelda was being held. Looking up at the magic prison he grimaced "I hope you're a good spell caster" he said "Because I sure as hell can't break that in my current condition"

OXXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: This went on longer than I wanted it too. Oh well, makes up for my late update, doesn't it?


	16. Chapter 16

**tootsiepopgurl**-:)

**Masked Lover**-OMG

**Coconut Wax**-Yeah, horray for you. Don't get to comfy with the legnth. I prefer to make my chapters about 3 pages long (microsoft word) and only go over that If I find it nesicary.

**Harmony283**-Yay, you picked a _good_ game to play!

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-I liked the think fast thing too, that's why I put it in.

**morferedir**-must... resist... urge... to... block...

**Chapter 16**

From inside his cell, Link sat fuming. He couldn't believe Vaati would turn him in like that. Sure, he might have failed to protect him one time, but he'd saved him from Ganondorf multiple times before then. The little rat owed him.

He was also becoming more and more irritated with the people of Labrynna and their flawlessness. Where on earth was the obvious escape spot in the cell? All cells needed an obvious escape point, just like all castle needed a spot where you could sneak in without guards noticing you so you wouldn't have to get a traitorous no-good pregnant Minish bastard to blow the guards away before trading you to a psycho queen who imprisoned you in a flawless cell with no obvious escape points.

"Link?" speak of the devil an he shall come.

"What do you want, Vaati?"

"Um… do you know where the-hic-key is?"

"Why?"

"Lenee said I was useless with the big-hic-crystal and I should save her time by getting you"

"If you were going to get me what was the point of landing me here?" Link growled

"To get Ver-hic-an to trust me"

"Why?"

"So she wouldn't use her-hic-magic on us when my-hic-magic isn't working to-hic-well"

"How'd you get the hiccups?"

"Found the key!" Vaati said, choosing to ignore Link's question "Oh, and do you-hic-know how to free people from those magic-hic-crystals? I can't do it when my mag-hic-ic isn't working to well"

"No" Link stood up and walked out as Vaati opened the door. Even unlocked it looked heavy. It probably wasn't good for the baby. He should probably help.

Nah, he was still mad.

Vaati was still hiccupping by the time he'd led him back to the room when Zelda and Lenee had been. There was no one there.

"Are they okay?"

"Lenee must have found a way to get her-hic-out. Come on. We need to go before Veran wakes up and orders the guards to-hic-have my head" Vaati grabbed Link and began to drag him along.

"But what if they got captured again?"

"What if who got captured again?" Lenee hit Link on the back of the head, appearing from seemingly nowhere. Zelda giggled "If memory serves, you're the only one who got captured while knowing you were heading into hostile territory"

Link felt his face flush "That's only because Vaati sold me out!"

"Did not! Besides, I got you back-hic" Vaati protested, before shuddering and clutching his stomach.

Zelda stopped immediately and put a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

Vaati nodded "Y-yeah. Just fine"

"Really"

"It just hurts-hic-a little. I'm fine" he insisted.

Zelda still had to make sure that nothing was wrong with Vaati's baby before letting everyone keep going.

"So are we running all the way back to Hyrule?" Lenee asked

"NO!" Vaati said "I'd rather get murdered by Veran than go all the way back in the snow"

Zelda stopped again, thoughtfully "It would probably be better for Vaati to not be out in the cold…" she said "I probably have enough magic energy to take him to the castle with me. That is, if you two are okay with walking"

"It sounds like we have to either way" Link pointed out "Are you sure you can take care of him until we get there? Ganondorf's probably still mad"

"Mad for what?"

"For taking his favorite sex toy-" Vaati blushed "-and one of his servants" Lenee snorted.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll be fine if it's only a day or two" Zelda said before grabbing Vaati and warping him away.

Link and Lenee just stood their frowning, both a little envious, before an alarm rang and they took off running again.

XXXXX

Vaati was more than happy to burry himself under Zelda's pile of stuffed animals.

"What are you doing?"

"Hibernating"

"Is this a Minish thing?" Zelda asked. She sounded serious.

"It's a 'me' thing" Vaati replied "I **hate** winter. Tell me when it's done"

"Um… okay. You stay here. I'm starved so I'll go get some food. You should have some too"

Vaati poked his head out of the pile of unrealistically colored a stuffed animals in time to see a rather plump cat roll around batting at ribbons in front of the mirror. Upon noticing he was watching it dropped the ribbon and began to groom itself.

Vaati snorted and rolled over in the pile.

Zelda came in a few minutes later and handed him some food "Here"

"You're a life saver" Vaati took a bite out of the large peach on the plate "Veran got some food too, but I didn't get to eat it. Lenee and I were too busy trying to get you free"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth" Zelda told him "Are you're hiccups gone?"

"I guess… Yeah… I didn't drink much anyway so-"

"You drank?"

"It was only a mouthful" Vaati said "Veran might have suspected something otherwise"

"You shouldn't drink with a baby on the way"

"Speaking of the baby…" Vaati swallowed the large chunk of peach in his mouth. "Is it just big or something? I don't think my stomach should be growing this fast"

"Ganondorf was big. The baby probably is too" Zelda said "And you really are tiny. It probably wouldn't seem as large if someone closer to average size was giving birth to that kid"

Vaati nodded and went back to eating the food.

XXXXX

"You know…" Lenee said once she and Link had gotten back outside "I never got to tell Vaati"

"Tell him what?"

"Well, I see things. I can just see if someone's telling a lie or the truth. Sometimes I see through things, and sometimes I even see spirits. I saw something I thought he'd want to know, but I didn't get to tell him"

"Is it about the baby?"

"You could say that. Yes. It's about the baby" She scowled "He ran away before I could tell him, then I was so excited I forgot. I even saying baby I was so out of it"

"What, is he giving birth to a full grown adult?" Link asked humorously

"No. I meant to say babies"

Link gagged "As in multiples?"

"Don't worry. It's only two" Lenee said "It could be worse. He could be having triplets. Besides, I don't think Vaati will be to pleased to find out either"

"Probably not" Link agreed

"You know, there's a faster way to get to Hyrule" Lenee said

"And you didn't say this earlier because…?"

"I thought it would be good for him to walk more. I could see he didn't get out much"

"You're mean"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Shorter chapter again.

I'm on spring break (don't go to florida)


	17. Chapter 17

**morferedir**-Yay, the evil TP lover likes my writing style!

**Harmony283**-hm... you are pretty good at drawing. Sure, feel free to draw it (hah, like you needed my permision). Actually, I found an error but that's not to big so...

**tootsiepopgurl**-I went to disney world too. btw, a fear of snow is Chionophobia (fear my knoledge of phobias)

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-NOOOOOOO!NONONONONONONO! They're **cute** babies! **cute**!

**Coconut Wax**-fraternal

**j**-to many people. If you go at the wrong time it's really crowded.

**Towelie**- Um... I guess (?)

**Chapter 17**

"If you're in there much longer" Zelda called from outside the door "You'll come out looking like a giant prune!"

Vaati checked his hands "Nope, I'd say I have a good deal more time before that happens" he replied before diving under the water again. The showers in Ganondorf's castle were decent (and admittedly the second bedroom was neat), and Link's bath/shower was okay when it didn't spit out mud, but he loved Zelda's tub. It was big enough to be considered a swimming pool, and warm too. And she had so many soaps.

Sometimes he worried that since the first time Ganondorf had decided to have a go at him he'd been a little to obsessed with cleaning himself.

Nah

He selected a green, pine scented soap and rubbed it over his stomach. Looking at it upset him a little. He was beginning to get stretch marks. He imagined that it was something that magic could easily fix, and that all he had to do was ask Zelda if he wanted them gone, but it was a little embarrassing.

He was becoming too comfortable around them. Their relationship was little more than a truce called due to his pregnancy. Once they were sure Ganondorf was leaving him alone and that he hadn't killed the kid they were his enemies again, right?

Now that he thought about it, how did they plan on making sure he didn't murder the child once it was born? And hadn't Link said something about wanting it brought up properly?

How dumb. He wouldn't kill the baby. Even he had his limits. And bringing it up properly? Well, he didn't have much experience with little kids, and the fact that he was practically one himself didn't help much. But Link and Zelda were only a year or two older than him. They wouldn't be much better. Besides, children needed their parents… loving parents… who wanted them…

Vaati sighed. As much as he hated himself for it he couldn't give the kid up. He could hate it for complicating his life, but he couldn't actually **hate** it. He assumed it was guilt. After the way his parents had treated him he couldn't knowingly do that to someone else. Just like how even when Link hated him he protected him, because he couldn't let himself do something that would get anyone raped (though he didn't think Link had ever been sexually abused)

After he finished scrubbing the green soap in he dove under the water again to rinse off and came back up.

After searching for a minute he found a towel and climbed out to dry himself off.

He wrapped himself up in the towel the way a girl would. He was beginning to do odd little things like that, which he blamed on the pregnancy. He'd have to ask Zelda about it later, since she was a girl and therefore new more about it these sorts of things than he did.

"Finally" Zelda looked a little upset when he came out "You certainly took your time"

Vaati just smiled at her as she walked in. She'd left an outfit for him to change into. It was a tough fit. Zelda seemed to have guessed his size, but forgotten that with his growing stomach his usual size wouldn't fit him. In the end, he didn't bother putting the shirt on. It probably would have ripped anyway.

A gust of cold air blew in from Zelda's balcony and he hurriedly shut the large glass doors that led to it. Outside he could see snow falling. He'd hated snow for a very long time.

He blamed his parents for that.

"You know" Vaati jumped, taken by surprise as Zelda came up behind him "You never did tell me you're age"

"How'd you get out so soon?"

"By not taking an excessive amount of time" Zelda joked "But seriously, how old are you? I'm sixteen. My birthday was a few days ago. I was hoping to celebrate it but I was still in Labrynna. Father is throwing a party tomorrow. How about you"

"…fourteen" Vaati admitted "My birthday is…" he paused, trying to work out when "My birthday is in about a month"

"Oh, you have a winter birthday too?" Vaati frown and nodded "Aren't those fun? You can have snowball fights and drink hot chocolate and make snowmen on your birthday and…" she trailed off when she saw Vaati shudder "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I **hate** snow" Vaati muttered.

Zelda opened the glass doors and scooped up a fistful before tossing it at Vaati. He screamed and ducked.

"Not so loud" Zelda shut the doors "You'll get people coming in here"

"Why'd you do that?!" Vaati practically shrieked.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just please calm down! It was only a little snow"

Vaati scowled and spent the next half an hour ignoring Zelda.

Finally she came over to him and grabbed his arm "What's the big deal with you and snow? Are you chionophobic or something?"

"I just… don't like it" Vaati shrugged her hand away "leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me!" Zelda wrapped her arms around Vaati, not as a way to comfort him, but to keep him from walking away "Why are you afraid of snow?"

"I just…" Vaati struggled to break free, but it was no use. Several months of no real activity had caused him to loose enough strength that he couldn't really fight her "…if I tell you… you have to swear on your mother's grave you won't tell anyone"

"How'd you know she was dead?"

"Just swear"

"Fine" Zelda sighed "I swear on my mother's grave I won't tell a soul" She was a little upset by this. She'd been hoping to get him to confess so she could discus it with Link (seeing as he was the one who had to live with Vaati, usually). Hesitantly, she let go of him.

Vaati considered running right then, but she did swear, and he didn't doubt that someone like her wouldn't go against that "Where I come from, it's considered bad luck for a boy to have red eyes" he said slowly "It was a really old superstition, and most Minish didn't believe it, but where I was born everyone was really into that sort of thing. Everyone actually thought my mother had been cursed when she had me. My parents never wanted me. They weren't completely heartless though, even though they would beat me if they were mad, they didn't completely abandon me when I was still a baby"

Zelda helped Vaati sit down, not commenting on the fact that he was starting to cry.

"When I turned three," Vaati continued, not bothering to include that he meant in Hylian years since Zelda would assume that "they decided I was old enough to fend for myself and kicked me out into the snow. It's my only clear memory of them. I remember, I remember them treating me poorly, but that's really just a blur, the rest I learned from Ezlo and some of my old neighbors. I spent a week freezing out in the snow, that's when Ezlo found me and took me in"

"Then you must have owed him your life" Zelda said "I bet you'd have died if he hadn't found you"

"I would have" Vaati agreed softly "But he didn't take me in out of the kindness of his heart" he whipped a few tears from his eyes and stood up "My mother was another craftsmen, like him, and my father was good at magic too. Ezlo knew that, he just gave me a home so he could make me his apprentice"

"So when you betrayed him…"

"It was my way of getting back at him" Vaati said "I was mad when I found that out. I'd thought of him as a father, only to learn he just wanted me so he could make himself seem like a good teacher" He turned to leave "It was stupid of me to think he cared, anyway. It's not like anyone ever gave a damn about me"

"That's not true!" Zelda grabbed Vaati arm again as he tried to walk away "Link and I care"

"About the baby" Vaati finished for her, pulling away and turning his head to glare at her before running away.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: AGH! I was just about to write Vaati's past, but James came in and was all "Hey, let me on" And my mom was like "Hurry up and get off. I want to go to bed but I have to log him on first" (my brother had really bad grades for a while so she changed his computer password and he can only get on with her permission)


	18. Chapter 18

**Harmony283**-There artrer some pretty mean parents out there. I mean, how else does child abuse exsist? An' yeah. I like his red eyes too.

**tootsiepopgurl**-James is my older brother (jacob is my little brother). I take my timke in the shower too. Usually get out once there's no more hot water.

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-I'll have to look that one up for my phobia list. The longest one I know is (the list isn't with me right now so I may spell this wrong) hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia. A fear of the number 666.

**morferedir**-I won't change anything from the game. Don't worry.

**Chapter 18**

Vaati sat alone on Zelda's bed, bored out of his mind. He'd already looked at everything in the princess's room, even picking a few locks to get a peak at her private things, and with all the activity in the castle it was too much of a risk to go out.

Zelda hadn't been lying about her birthday, and with the castle so crowded Vaati was actually beginning to suspect that not just everyone from Hyrule, but also almost everyone from the neighboring countries had come.

He did get a small amount of enjoyment out of knowing that Link would be pissed when he learned what he was missing out on. Snickering to himself, Vaati lay down on his side and read the next page in Zelda's diary.

XXXXX

"I'm beginning to get why Vaati hated this so much" Lenee muttered "I've walked a lot before, but never this much"

"I'm used to it" Link said casually "You said this was a short cut right? About how much longer would you say we have to go?"

"An hour or two" Lenee replied "We should be back in time for morning"

"The sun just set" Link said "A couple hours will go by in no time" he added cheerfully "I know a great game we can play! I make noises and you guess what monster I'm pretending to be. Ready? Kreeeee Kreeeee!"

"Vaati may look like a little kid" Lenee muttered to "but you're the one who **acts **like a little kid."

XXXXX

Vaati looked longingly out the window, waiting for the snow to mysteriously vanish or for all the people to leave. Or maybe even for Zelda to come back…

Not that it would matter much if she did. Zelda hadn't talked to him since he'd reminded her that they only kept him around for the baby. He couldn't tell if she was upset that he remembered or trying to pretend it wasn't true by acting upset.

And Link was so slow he probably wouldn't be back for a few more days.

Neither would Lenee…

He didn't know where Lenee stood, but right now he was considering her to be a friend.

He looked at the balcony again. Zelda had, for whatever reason, had a made clean the snow off of it. It was a little risky, but Vaati was so bored that he didn't care. He walked out onto the balcony and watched everyone go by as cold air rushed through his hair.

XXXXX

"Is that her?"

"I think it is"

"Push the button"

XXXXX

It had happened just a little to fast for Vaati to catch. First there'd been a flash of light, then a split second later there'd been a boom. After a few seconds of screaming and everyone running out of the yard that Zelda's balcony overlooked, he'd started to hear cracking, then he saw everything blur around him and realized he was falling.

Looking up Vaati saw that the whole balcony he'd been standing on had fallen apart.

He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: The end.

No, not really. (Psh-ya right, like I'd ever kill of my favorite wittle viwan). Actually, I'm considering a pairing for Vaati. Poor little guy has no one to love him ('cept Ganondorf, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone), so he's going to get a new admirer. Another guy, go figure. I was thinking of what to do with this chapter and this was the best idea I came up with. This one acts as a transition for the new character that shows up. I could have put him at the end of this chapter… but, nah.


	19. Chapter 19

Sowwy. This one's just a little itty bit later than I wanted it to be.

**Harmony283**-It's a combo of not to loving parents and very powerful religion/superstition. I made up by making the last chapter short by fusing this chapter and what was supposed to be the next one (kept the author notes separate though)

**TheFireSage**-uh, yeah.

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-Is that the fear of long words, or something else?

**Towlie the revenge**-Would you **please** stop it with the ? Ganondorf's a ugly nut case. An' no. That scene will **never** happen in my story. Go write your own if you want that to happen so badly.

**Ripuku**-Hi

**Azure Inu**-Well… its dark… and they were on the ground while he was on the balcony. Plus, Vaati's got long hair. I could see it happening.

**Tootsiepopgurl**-I just don't get Ganondorf fans (I think they're mainly non-obsessive males). Who'd like Ganon?

**Coconut Wax**-I hope one of those projects is **your** fanfic.

**j**-Not really… I guess… yeah.

**Scotiya**-Link is gay?! (_faints_)

**Chapter 19 **

First Vaati felt himself falling, then in a sudden jerking motion he was also moving to the right. He could have sworn he felt someone's arms around him, but he didn't open his eyes until he heard the **thud** that meant he hit the ground.

…

It was softer than he thought it would be. Opening his eyes, Vaati saw the door where the balcony had been a good distance away from where he'd landed. He sat up and looked around, confused.

"You're heavier than you look" Someone told him.

He looked to his left and saw a boy stand up.

"Link?"

He nodded. He may as well have been invisible under his large clothes and zora mask. As Vaati fully examined the clothes he vaguely remembered a maid coming in to dress Zelda for her party and mentioning something about a costume party.

"You just saved my life"

"Do it all the time, ma'am" Link said, before turning and running away.

Vaati sat there a little longer wondering what would posses Link to call him "ma'am", or leave him in the middle of the yard while so many people were near by (not in that section of the yard, they'd all cleared out, but they were still close).

XXXXX

"Hey, Lenee!" Link pointed as he reached the top of the hill "I can see the castle from here! You were right. We spent a whole day less getting back. It looks busy. I wonder what's going on"

"Who knows" Lenee came up a little slower "But Vaati's there, right? We need to pick him up before we can go to your house"

"…You're living with me?"

"Only if I can't get Zelda to let me stay with her" Lenee said, as if it were obvious. "Are we going or not?"

"Right…"

XXXXX

Vaati was very careful trying to sneak back into Zelda's room. First off, if he were found by someone who could see him he would be caught and likely hung. Second, if he bumped into someone they would be able to see him, he would be caught, and likely hung. Third, and most important, if someone caught him they might figure out he was pregnant.

Several halls were crowded, forcing him to detour to areas of the castle he didn't know. He got lost multiple times.

By the time he made it back to Zelda's room the maid from earlier that day was also there, talking with Zelda.

"But what about that party?"

"What about you? Someone tried multiple attempts on your life" the maid shut the doors to the once balcony "We're posting guards around your room. Be careful until we catch the assassin"

Zelda sighed "Yes, ma'am"

When the maid left Zelda turned to Vaati "You looked terrible"

"I picked the wrong time to stand on your balcony" he replied.

Suddenly, Zelda looked terrified "Oh my gosh, you were on it when it blew up!? Is the baby okay. You're magic isn't working right now. How did you survive?"

"Link caught me" Vaati said "then ran away"

"Sit" Zelda forced Vaati into a chair "Now let me see…"

Vaati tried not to yell as Zelda's magic passed through him. After all, there were guards posted around her room.

"Done" she pulled away "I couldn't sense anything along the lines of damage or miscarriage. I think the baby is still alive and healthy"

"Great" Vaati muttered "I'm still bruised up though"

"It can't be too bad. Link caught you, didn't he?"

"I did what now?" Zelda and Vaati turned to the door to see Link coming in, with Lenee close behind.

"Caught Vaati" Zelda said

"When?"

"Earlier today, when the balcony blew up"

"I heard something about that" Lenee muttered

"But we just got here" Link said "We barely got to look around before your father rushed us to your room"

OXXXXXO

There are two authors notes cuzz this is actually two chapters I fused.

**Rune Caster**: Ooooo.

Morferedir and xjx are on the bad list (_glares_) for being TP lovers (_glare_s). Towlie (_glares daggers_) is on the bad list for being a meany

Now, on to naming

One of the twins is going to be either Aki (No meaning) or Ia (violet flower)

The other is going to be Ruo (no meaning) or Arik (eternal ruler)

I like all of 'em so I'm gonna hear what you prefer and see if that helps me pick.

…

By the way, for those of you who didn't get my explanation on how Vaati got pregnant with no one noticing he was a she… hm, this'll be awkward to write. Fine. Let's say rather than all those girl organs connecting to a vagina they connected to his… um… penis.

Yeah…

I really hate writing that kinda stuff…

OXXXXXO

Ene opened the door the leader of the operation. He rolled up the sleeves of his large costume as he came in so that his night black hands could reach out.

"You're all idiots" he said from beneath his Zora mask

"That's uncalled for" Aure, Ene's sister said.

"Seven attempts" he continued "seven attempts to kidnap Zelda and you couldn't get any of them right"

"They might have worked better if you showed up for all of them" Ene said dryly

"You shouldn't have even had to try more than once. And it would be suspicious if I were there for every attempt. Now, which one of you morons decided to blow the balcony up?"

"What?"

"The balcony. Who blew it up?"

There was a bit of murmuring "None of us" Aure finally said "Besides, we… only made six attempts"

"So you're saying… that someone else is after the princess too?" he asked "If so, you're the one reporting this to lord Ganondorf" Dark Link reached up and took the Zora mask off "Cuzz if one of you is lying to me I sure as hell am not delivering bad news to him"

XXXXX

"Are you sure it was me" Link asked Vaati for the millionth time as they headed home.

"Yes. Well… no. Not now. But I was so sure then. I mean, he saw me, so he was either a kid or he knew me. Most kids don't risk their lives to save people, and most people who know me don't risk their lives to save **me**. Plus, he was the right height and everything. He even had the same voice as you. And when I asked him he said he was you. The only reason I'd have not to believe it before you came back was that he called me ma'am"

"And you didn't see what he looked like?"

"He was wearing the costume that was, like, ten sizes to large and completely covered him, and he had this mask on… so… no"

Link sighed "He may be working for Ganondorf. There were a lot of attacks that night and he happened to be the only person who didn't run away from the explosion. You should be more careful"

"If he were working for Ganondorf I don't think he'd have just left me there" Vaati replied.

No one sad anything for a little while.

"Hey… am I heavy?"

"I don't know"

"Could you find out?"

"How"

"Pick me up" Vaati said. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, as if it should be obvious.

Link sighed and picked Vaati up, before setting him back down again "Not the heaviest thing I've picked up, but not the lightest person by far"

"So I **am** heavy?" Vaati sounded a little disappointed. He kicked up a bit of dirt and snow on the path.

"Not by much" Link tried to reassure him "I mean, not as heavy as you're going to be"

"I'm going to get worse?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Vaati knew that he'd known that for a while, but it was still horrifying to hear "I hate this! I'm fat and out of shape! Zelda beat me! Who the heck gets beat by a princess?"

"You're not that fat" Link said "Not nearly as fat as you are short"

"Shut up!" the temperature began to rise, melting the snow "shutupshutupshutup!" a tree next to Link caught on fire.

"Vaati stop it!" Link said

"I'm** not** short!" Vaati all but shouted, glaring at Link

"Okay, okay. You're not short. You're not fat. And you're not heavy. Just calm down and stop using magic"

Vaati glare disappeared, a sob taking its place. Awkwardly, Link moved forward to try to comfort him.

As he held out his arms, Vaati swatted them away "Leave me alone" he muttered before turning and running off.

Link sighed, just relieved that the fire had stopped, and that this time Vaati had chosen to run into the house rather than the woods.

XXXXX

"Dark?" Dark looked up from where he was sitting to see a Gerudo hovering over him. It was one of the quiet ones. He didn't know her name.

"Make it quick"

"Why the balcony?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you care so much that somebody blew the balcony up?"

"Why ask? Did **you** do it?"

"N-no" she said quickly "I just… Out of all the things that happened… I was wondering why that one bothered you so much… Maybe… you just sensed that something was wrong about that one?"

"There was a girl on the balcony…" Dark said. Their was something in his voice the Gerudo had never heard before. It was almost as if her boss was spacing out as he recalled the events from earlier that night "pretty cute little thing. I only heard her talk a little, but when she talked she made all of her syllables seem kind of sharp. She made the mistake of going onto the balcony just before they blew it up" he grinned to himself "bet-cha she woulda died if I hadn't caught her. There was something wrong with her though. Her stomach was kind of… big."

"So she was fat" the girl said simply.

"No, it wasn't like that"

"Pregnant?"

"What?"

"You know. When a girl has a baby"

"I thought that babies came from-never mind. How does the baby get in the girl in the first place"

"Oh well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, or if the man is horny and the girls a slut-" the girl blushed "Never mind. Did you get this girls name"

"Nope. Didn't want anyone to recognize me so I had to leave to fast" Dark paused "I wouldn't mind seeing her again though…"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: I think Dark LinkXVatti is my all time favorite Zelda pairing (and why not, their my two favorite Zelda characters, Sorry, Link, you're number three)

Now, try saying "pico ripico picori"

In the Japanese version, the Minish language was backward Japanese, but in the English version, it was gibberish like that. I figured if a chibi Minish sorcerer spoke that language for X many years before learning Hylian they'd have a bit of an accent where they make all their syllables seem sharper than they really are, just because that's how they're use to talking.

Here's my excuses for why I didn't include that until now

1) Link and Zelda are dense

2) Link and Zelda have been dealing with Vaati for long enough that if they noticed it they would have pointed it out and gotten used to it a while ago

3) You can't write dialog differently for that sort of an accent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeeks! Did this get 100 reviews? Wowzers. I have to admit, that's about 90 more than I thought It'd get when I started. Btw, found out that the name "Aki" has something to do with Autumn**

**TheFireSage-**Yes... Vaati's guy... (_shifts uncomfortably_)

**tootsiepopgurl**-I missed that game... the one with spehiroth in it.

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-I've only done two accents. One was a little kiddy "I can't properly use r l and th/sh/ch" and the other just took out the "th/sh/ch" They're both a little dificult to get at first, but once you get used to it it's simple.

**Harmony283**-I was gonna have Dark say "The stork", but I don't think those birds exist in that world so I cut him off.

**Lunar Apathy**-Vaati names the twins. You didn't think that after giving birth to him he'd let someone else pick their names, did you?

**Coconut Wax**-Yays! You updated again!

**xjx**-1: You say strange words that make no sense. 2: Duh. 3: I like that combo best too, but I think it's using a bit to much a k and i. 4: The world needs a bit more DarkXVaati.

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-Yay!

**morferedir**-admitadly, I did like Midna's personality more than Navi's (lack of). I though the kittens just explained the difference between guys and girls.

**Towlie**-How fat? Dunno. I'll just write and find out.

**Chapter 21**

While Link was downstairs fiddling with his grandfather's old furnace, Vaati was up on the bed against the wall pouting. He didn't know why Link didn't want him anywhere near the bed against the wall, but he knew Link didn't want him anywhere near the bed against the wall, which was why he chose to sit on it as he pouted.

"Stupid Link" he muttered to himself "I'm not short. I'm not as fat as I am short either, but I'm not short!"

He placed a hand on his swelling stomach "Agh… I'm gonna kill Ganondorf once I get my magic back" he muttered before flopping down on the bed "Still… that was weird… why'd my magic act up on my own when I got mad at Link?"

XXXXX

"Twins?"

Lenee nodded

"Are you sure?"

Lenee nodded again

"Poor Vaati" Zelda sat back on her bed and thought about how the Minish boy would react to this news "Not that he didn't deserve a good deal of this" she added hastily.

Lenee chuckled "Well, you might want to check up on him soon"

Zelda nodded.

XXXXX

Dark wandered around Hyrule town, hiding in the shadows to avoid too much contact with the sun. As he went from house to house he peaked in windows and examined the streets, hoping to find the girl from the other day. By sundown, he was more than a little upset to find that she didn't seem to live in town at all.

Hadn't there been foreigners at the party? He prayed that the girl wasn't one of them. She certainly had talked a little differently, though.

He cursed softly and tried desperately to think of other areas in Hyrule where people could live. The blade brothers were everywhere. There was a hermit in the mountain. Some poet west of town. A couple air heads in the clouds (but the girl hadn't looked anything like them) and Link, who was just south of town.

Grumbling to himself, Dark dubbed Link's house 'closest' and headed off to search there.

XXXXX

It had taken all of the night after the party, and a whole day, but Vaati had finally settled down enough to go downstairs to eat and clean up. This also meant Link was allowed upstairs again. It did not-however-mean that Link would be eating anything but sandwiches anytime soon. It did mean Vaati intended to send him to town the next day with a huge grocery list.

After a quick dinner Vaati washed up in Link's not-as-nice-as-Zelda's-tub shower and went outside to sit by the river for a little while. If he got kidnapped, well, that would be a crying shame, but he had no intensions of going to Link for help if Ganondorf happened to show up again. The only reason he hadn't gone home was because it was to far to walk and he was afraid of where he'd end up if he warped.

So while Link attempted to re-create the dinner Vaati made (key word is attempted) Vaati sat outside skipping rocks and waiting for Link to come out and apologize so he could chuck rocks at the jerk.

"Hey there" That was Link's voice. Vaati turned and chucked said rock.

He was a little shocked by what he saw after releasing the stone.

The figure certainly looked like Link, but with the exception of red eyes and a bit of blood trickling down his cheek from the attack he was one-hundred-percent pitch black.

"Who are you?"

"That hurt" Dark Link replied

"Who are you?" Vaati repeated

"I'll tell you" Dark said "But first, why'd you throw that at me?"

"I thought you were someone I knew. It turns out I don't know you. Fix that before I throw a bigger rock"

"Name's Dark Link" Dark kissed Vaati softly on the cheek "You know, the one who caught you the other night"

"How can I be sure it was you" Vaati asked suspiciously "After all, that man was completely covered"

Dark scowled "Little girl needs to trust people a little more"

"I" Vaati blushed "I'm not a girl!"

"Then little boy needs to trust people a little more" Dark said, kissing Vaati on the cheek again "Perhaps you could tell me your name?"

Vaati was slowly inching away "No I… I need to go. You see… um… If I don't make Link dinner he's going to have to eat a sandwich made with that horrible processed meat and-"

Dark grabbed Vaati's arm "Aw, but telling me your name won't take much time at all"

"No. I need to go" Vaati said more sternly. He felt like he was about to be sick. This was just what he needed. One more gay freak who was a little too pushy. Like having Ganondorf trying to get into his pants wasn't bad enough. He ought to cut his hair soon. And maybe give that idea about rubbing his skin off a second shot.

"Come on" Dark said "I won't keep you too long" he pulled Vaati closer and hugged him "Besides, my light can go one night without a cooked meal, can't he"

"More than one" Vaati thought out loud, before covering his mouth.

"See, so what's the harm in making him wait a little longer?" Dark asked.

"VAATI?" Link called from the house, unable to see what was going on "WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU'D BETTER NOT BE RUNNING AWAY"

Dark ginned "Vaati, is that your name"

"Ah… I uh… Excuse me, I need to go kill him"

Dark laughed and released Vaati, but before the Minish boy had a chance to run Dark kissed him again, and not on the cheek. Vaati would have screamed but the pushy shadow boy was busy using the Minish's mouth.

(**Rune Caster**: Sorry to interrupt. I'd just like to take this moment to say… try saying "Minish's")

Somehow, pulling away didn't seem like the right thing to do.

Dark was actually a good kisser, not nearly as rough as Ganondorf.

As Vaati compared the two pushy men (one of whom was about to be pushed away) he felt a light fluttering motion from his womb.

Dark Link broke away just then. This might have been influenced by the shove Vaati gave before placing a hand on his stomach "…it moved"

"What?"

Vaati blushed. Had he said that while someone was watching him "N-nothing" he got up and bolted for Link's house, not checking to see if Dark was following him.

"There you are" Link looked a little relieved when he spotted Vaati locking the door and making sure all the windows were shut tight "Are you done being mad yet"

"I…" Vaati gasped, deciding not to tell Link about the shadow boy "Whatever happens… do **not** open that door"

"Sure" Link grinned and showed Vaati a burnt plate of spaghetti "Look, this time none of it's undercooked. I'm getting better"

"How do you burn something you cook in water?" Vaati asked, still shaken, but glad for the distraction.

Link's grin faltered "You cook it in water?"

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Ah, Link. Will you ever learn to cook… the answer is no. (fear me, for in this story I am a god!)

I always preferred my fantasy world over reality. Why is this. Because I'm a god…dess… in that world! I control what happens. I design the terrain. I make the people. It's like simcity4 only not as sucky (it's fun to make people in that then go to god mode and kill them in 'natural' catastrophes. Have you ever tried dropping meteors on people?)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Vaati**: Geeze. And I thought I was obsessed with that type of power…


	21. Chapter 21

I'd like to apologize. I didn't have time to respond to your reviews today

**Chapter 22**

"Ah… I'd kill for a bar of chocolate just about now" Vaati muttered to himself.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Link replied "Weren't you trying to get back into shape?"

"Stupid twins" Vaati rolled over in bed.

Link just shook his head. It had taken a good deal of time for Vaati get over the fact that he was actually having two babies. But after a whole month the Minish was back to being his relatively normal self. Being stubborn, pouting, and worrying about his ever worsening figure.

"Hey…" Vaati sat up and looked at Link while the hero spoke "If Ganondorf is balding… will the babies pick that up from him?"

"Minish can't go bald" Vaati replied before lying back down "Now get me a chocolate bar of get out of here"

Link laughed and left the room.

Once he was gone Vaati sat up and rubbed his swollen belly. He felt one of the twins kick his hand. A soft smile found its way to his face.

He quickly covered it with a scowl "No" he said dryly. Then lay back down "I really want chocolate though…"

XXXXX

"Dark"

"mmm-hmmm"

Ganondorf slapped him "Dark. We need to talk"

"Yup" Dark nodded "What do you need?"

"You" Ganondorf said "Paying more attention. On missions. For a whole month now you've been spacing out and wandering off. Nothing will work properly if you keep this up"

"I'm sorry, my lord" Dark bowed "I just-"

"Don't want to hear about your personal life"

"Yes, my lord"

"In fact, you shouldn't have a personal life"

"My lord?"

"What?"

"May I live outside the castle?" Dark asked

"Where, outside the castle, Dark?" Ganondorf sighed. Shadows were such a pain.

"Well… I was thinking… thinking about somewhere near the town"

"And why there?"

"Because" Dark searched his mind for an answer his lord would accept "I can observe the people there more easily. Plus, Link and Zelda go to town often and I can spy on them as well"

Ganondorf thought about this for a minute "Very well" he said "I will send Ene to visit you every other week to find out what you've learned"

"And if I haven't learned anything?"

"Let's hope not, for your sake"

Dark swallowed and nodded.

XXXXX

Zelda looked around as she and Lenee entered Link's house "You've redecorated"

"Vaati made me" Link grumbled "He said he didn't like how this was here and that was there and it would look so much better if the one was against the other wall. And when I told him if he wanted it that way he should move it, then he started crying and saying I was making fun of him for being pregnant (the furniture is to heavy for him to be moving around) and whenever he gets emotional weird things happen so I did what he said to calm him down" Link paused for a second to catch his breath "And then once I was done he said he liked it better the way I had it set up at first and went upstairs complaining that he wanted chocolate"

Zelda laughed "chocolates, huh? Is he finally done wanting eggs then?"

"I guess…" Link sighed "I don't think I can take much more of this"

"Vaati's probably getting to his limit too" Zelda agreed "A pregnant boy can only live with an insensitive rival for so long"

"I'm not insensitive!" Link snapped "I just… things just slip out of my mouth. I don't mean to call him fat, or short, even if he is"

Vaati, who'd been coming downstairs to see Zelda and Lenee, picked up a nearby vase and through it at Link before running back upstairs crying. Outside snow began to fall.

"Link, you hurt his feelings" Zelda said before going upstairs to calm him down and check on the babies.

"You should try not to upset him as much" Lenee said, sounding utterly bored "When a mage goes to long without using magic, so long as something isn't repressing it, the magic comes out on its own. Vaati's trying not to cast spells because of his condition, so when you upset him it seems to affect the weather"

"And doesn't **that** hurt the baby?" Link asked dryly

"No. Vaati isn't channeling magic through him, because he isn't using it. It's using itself"

"Oh"

"How long has this been happening?"

"About a month. Since Zelda's party. He asked if he was heavy, then I accidentally called him fat, and tried to make up for it by saying he wasn't as fat as he was short. It got really hot, and he wouldn't talk to me for a day. He didn't even let me go into the bed room…"

"What calmed him down?"

"I don't know. He went outside before all the snow he melted away came back, and when he came back in he looked a little freaked out. I never asked him what happened, but he must have forgotten he was mad at me"

"I'm going to go ask him"

Lenee went upstairs, with Link in tow, just in time to see Zelda finish her examination "They seem healthy" she was saying "But I don't think you've been eating enough lately. Don't worry about how you look right now, it's completely natural for someone when they're having a baby"

"Speaking of babies, are Vaati's going to go bald?"

"Fortunately for them, Picori can't go bald" Zelda said "A trait which Vaati seems to be passing on"

"Can you tell how they're going to look yet?"

Zelda shook her head "To early"

"He's been pregnant for over five months" Link complained "How can it be too early? Doesn't he give birth soon?"

"Pregnancy lasts nine months" Zelda said "And that reminds me" she turned and handed a small pill to Vaati "swallow that"

Vaati obeyed "What does it do?" he asked once he'd swallowed.

"When someone's having multiples there's a high risk of going into labor early, even higher when the mother-" Vaati blushed "-is underage. You're turning fifteen soon, right?" Vaati nodded "Way to young" Zelda continued "And it's a bit of a problem because of your size to. That pill will keep you from going into labor for a month. You'll need another one then. It's the safest way to prevent the babies from coming out to soon"

Vaati grumbled something and left the room.

Lenee yawned "Check up's done. Babies are fine. We should go now" She must have decided she didn't care why Vaati had calmed down the other day.

Zelda, who was used to Lenee by now, nodded "I guess so. Se you soon, Link"

XXXXX

"Is here good?"

Dark nodded.

The Gerudo girl set down some wooden supplies, another girl got to work setting up the base of the house while the remaining three started discussing how the house should look.

"Dark" Dark ignored the voice "Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark"

"What?" Dark snapped, getting Shadow Link to flinch.

"I want the house to be closer to the woods. There isn't as much light there"

"This is **my** job" Dark began to push Shadow down, getting a yelp out of the smaller one "I don't need some failed experiment following me around or telling me what to do. It's bad enough lord Ganondorf is making you come with me"

Shadow ducked out from under Dark "You jerk! Just because you turned out better than I did you-"

Dark swatted him away "How long will it take to finish building the house?" he asked.

"If all goes well, about two days" one of the Gerudo told him.

"Keep an eye on this squirt" he pointed to Shadow "I've got something to do"

XXXXX

Vaati sighed. He'd returned to the bedroom after Zelda left and gotten a lecture from Link on how he needed to not be so uptight about everything.

"Jerk" he muttered "I can't help it. Stupid Ganondorf. This is your fault"

He lay down on the bed "And I still didn't get that chocolate…"

"Then maybe this would make you feel better?"

Vaati blinked and sat up. Dark was standing at the foot of his bed holding out a bar of chocolate. There were several more in his other hand.

"YOU!" Vaati looked at him in shock, before quickly shutting and locking the door to the stairs "What are you doing here. How'd you get in?"

"You left the window open" Dark crawled over the bed to get to Vaati, kissing him on the cheek "It just **killed **me to go so long without seeing you"

"You should have stayed dead" Vaati muttered softly.

"Does that mean you don't want the chocolates I got you?"

Vaati considered it for a second "Fine. Hand 'em over" Dark grinned and handed Vaati the chocolates.

Vaati scowled and sat down on the bed, taking a bite out of the first bar "You know" he said "The last guy who showed interest in me only gave me things when he was about to rape me"

"You're stomach is getting bigger" Dark said "You can't just be gaining weight. It's only your stomach. A fat person would also have to have chubby arms and a fat face and really thick legs"

"Great" Vaati said dryly

"So what is it?" Dark asked, putting a hand on Vaati's stomach.

The baby kicked.

Hard.

Vaati grimaced. Dark yelped and moved his hand away "What was **that**"

After an awkward silence he poked Vaati's belly "Is there something in there…?" remembering what the Gerudo girl had told him Dark suddenly realized what was going on "Are you pregnant? You said you were a guy!"

"I-it's a magic accident" Vaati stuttered "I just… I messed up my gender one time shape shifting and… and now its. Oh my god, I swear, if you tell anyone I'll rip out your eyeballs and force you to swallow them"

Dark grimaced at the thought of having to eat his own eyeballs "I won't tell" he said quickly "Not because of the threat" he added "If you don't want people knowing that's enough for me" he leaned against Vaati. Vaati scooted away.

"I gotta go" Dark said "The girls are gonna be getting on my case if I'm gone much longer" he kissed Vaati on the cheek "I live closer now, so I'll get to see you more often"

Vaati waited until Dark was gone before rubbing at the area where he'd been kissed with his sleeve. Once that was done, he opened the door again.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Longer chapter. Sorry bout the time jump. The story was taking to long so I skipped a bit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-I think this one's cooler. Here's how I'm looking at it. The 5th element can't be ice like most books say (that's just a part of water), or something else from another element. It's gotta be something like darkness, or lightning... or time maybe... I think I like Time and Lightning sound more fun.

**Dark Ruby Sage**-Sorry to change the subject but... is there a light Ruby Sage too?

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-I don't know why, but since I found out about both of them (discovered Shadow first) I just saw em that way. I think what really convinced me was the darastic change in they're coloring... er... if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 23**

"Vaati, is something bugging you?" Link asked. Vaati shook his head "Are you sure?" Vaati nodded "Positive?"

"Yes"

"Well, you seem really on edge"

"The babies are really active right now. It makes me jumpy" Vaati replied. Ever since he became Ezlo's apprentice he'd learned that he could get around Ezlo's lie detecting spells by forming a phrase in his mind, then only saying a part of it.

The real line went like this "The babies are really active right now. I'd be enjoying it a lot more if there wasn't another fruit after me. I don't like having gay people interested in me. It makes me jumpy"

"You can feel them?" Link reached out "Can I… feel it?"

"No" Vaati slapped Link's hand away.

"Aw but…"

"Fine, but I'm not cooking again if you do"

"The true face of evil" Link muttered "Fine. I'll lave your beer gut alone" Vaati blushed "let me pick what we eat tonight, though"

"Beer gut?" Vaati trembled "Is it… is it really that bad?" he hesitantly poked his stomach "Link?"

"I want that beef stuff with the breading. The stuff with the weird spelling Schitdit, or something. Make that gravy for it too"

"Beer gut… beer gut…" Vaati repeated it, not taking his eyes off his stomach "I don't… It isn't really that big, right?"

Vaati looked up at Link for a little reassurance, smiling weakly. Link had already run off.

XXXXX

When Link returned Vaati's a bit of egg yolk and tears "um…"

"I'm **not** fat!" Vaati chucked a slab of uncooked meat at Link-which hit the target in the face-and stood there with his arms folded, waiting for a response.

Link pealed the meet of his face and took a bite out of it "Not cooked yet"

"No. Really?"

Link looked down at Vaati again and grimaced. Suddenly it occurred to him why it had been raining since he'd left "I'm sorry" he muttered "I didn't mean to upset you"

"I made the meal you wanted" Vaati said, going back into the kitchen. Link followed him in "But I accidentally spiked the flower everywhere" Link grimaced when he saw what Vaati meant by everywhere. It was all over the floor and some of it had stuck to the walls. Now that he thought of it, he realized Vaati had **not** been wearing white clothes when he left, and when he examined Vaati's face there was a slight difference in shade between where the flour had gotten on him and where the Minish boy's tears had washed it away "Could you clean it up?"

"What?!"

"Come on. I cooked the meal you wanted… every night… for the past month. You owe me"

"I house you, I protect you from a king of evil, and I put up with your mood swings. Isn't that enough?"

"I have my own home, Ganondorf hasn't come after me in ages, and you **don't** put up with my mood swings. You tell me I'm crazy and that if I don't settle down you're going to **deliver **me to Ganondorf. Now clean it up if you want the food"

"You're one evil little dude"

"I'm not little"

"Right… so, did you do this on purpose? I didn't think we had this much flour?"

"You hate me, don't you?" Vaati accused Link of before taking the food out to the table and locking Link in the kitchen.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Erf. There's no real point to this chapter (my teacher's pregnant, really pregnant, and every day I wonder if she'll still be there or if she's having her baby. She let me feel her tummy today ) Today's James's birthday-of course, by the time this gets posted it'll be much later than that. Lemme see… as I write this… I have 18 chapters posted XP

The food Link wanted was schnitzel. It's a German meal with this really thin slab of meat that get's this breading put around it and then gets cooked in oil. (Our family makes the breading out of egg, flour, and corn flakes, but the restaurants have a different recipe. Yes. I **have** been to an authentic German restaurant in an authentic Germany. I lived there for a little while). It's mine and my brothers' favorite meal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**- :)

**tootsiepopgurl**-He isn't trying to be, Link just isn't that bright (Germany isn't half bad, by the way)

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-Cleaning up flour is a real pain, cuzz it leaces a thin layer on everything.

**Shadow-chan34276**-Happy Birthday. Didn't look over the story to see how much Dark is in this (I'm a couple chapters ahead of this in writing) but I hope it will suffice.

**Dark Ruby Sage**-I'm happy with my own name, thank you very much.

**Chapter 23**

Shadow waved to Ene before she turned around, then he made a face at her. After this he waited around for an hour or two before Dark got back "You missed giving your report"

"I left it on a note" Dark said "Besides, if I'm always 'of doing something' and you're here when Ene comes it makes it look like I do more work"

Shadow looked away and grumbled something to himself before turning back to Dark "Make me something"

"What? You want a heart shaped 'I'm sorry for treating you like a wimp when you're really a weenie' card or something?"

"Make me food" Shadow clarified

"No" Dark reached up into one of the high cabinets where he put food and pulled out a leftover chicken wing from the other night "I don't feel like it. Get you self food"

Dark stood back and watched Shadow struggle to reach the shelf. When this failed Shadow tried to pile up the few chairs in the house and climb onto them. This failure was more painful.

"Tell you what" Dark said, taking a large bite out of the chicken "I'll give you a few scraps of this" he presented about a forth of the chicken to Shadow "But you have to call me your master and agree to do whatever I tell you so long as I keep you fed"

"No!" Shadow scowled

"Okay" Dark finished of the rest of the chicken headed for the door

"You're going out again?"

"Yup. I have someone I wanna see"

Shadow scowled and waited a minute after the front door had closed (so he was sure that Dark was gone) before trying to get to the food again.

XXXXX

Vaati wandered idly around the river near Link's house. Link still hadn't fully cleaned up the mess of flour, but had done enough work that he'd been fed. Admittedly, Vaati had enlisted the help of a little magic to get the flour everywhere.

He sat down and smiled to himself as he examined the pendant around his neck, a gift from Zelda. He didn't know how fully she could trust her, but she said that so long as he wore it no one who didn't already know he was pregnant could see or feel his stomach.

That was nice.

"Hey! Vaati!"

That wasn't nice.

"Hey" Dark repeated as he came up to the lavender haired boy "Haven't seen you in far to long"

"You visited me three days ago"

"far to long" Dark said again "How are you doing? Kid get any bigger? How much longer till it's born anyway?"

Vaati blushed "A-about four months"

"Really? You look further"

"…twins… Vaati's face was now a shade to match his eyes

"You'll be huge by the time you give birth you know that, right?" Vaati turned redder "But that's okay" Dark wrapped his arms around Vaati's neck "Cuzz you look cute whether you have a chubby tummy, or are thin. You're just so adorable" he kissed Vaati on the cheek.

"Is there something I can do to get you to leave me alone?"

"Wanna come to my place? It's south-west of the village so… south of here. Just across the bridge"

"I feel a lot less safe, knowing that"

Dark laughed "Come on. I won't hurt ya. You only need to go for a minute or two"

"Fine. But then don't bug me for a day or two"

"Deal" Dark kissed Vaati on the cheek.

"Do you live alone?" Vaati asked as he got up-with some difficulty.

"Nah"

Vaati tried to remember what Dark had said after feeding him chocolate the other day "You live with a girl?"

"Wrong again"

"Then who were the girls you were talking about the other day?" Vaati asked "ex-grilfriends? Does that mean you're bisexual? I suppose I'd prefer that over gay. Then it's not that you don't like girls. It's that you just don't care about gender. You can focus more on personality that way, I guess"

"Are you bisexual?"

"I'm the straightest person you've ever met"

"…oh…" Dark's voice was barely audible, he frown. They walked in silence for a minute before he grinned again "Bet-cha I can change that"

"Bet-cha you can't" Vaati said dryly "So who were those girls?" he asked again as they arrived at Dark's house

"Oh, just…" Dark opened the door and let Vaati in, stepping in and shutting the door after him "A couple Gerudo who built the place"

Vaati spun around "Gerudo?!"

"Yeah. Ugly little girls, but pretty strong. There were a few cute ones, but they all betrayed lord Ganondorf and ran away"

"Um… I… I need to go"

"The bathroom's down the hall"

"I need to go… away from here… far away… far far far away"

"Don't be ridiculous" Dark chuckled "You're a secret. I know Ganondorf scares a lot of people, so I wouldn't get you involved in him. I'd hate to see him ruin your life"

"Too little to late" Vaati muttered under his breath

"Make yourself at home" Dark continued "I'm going to go take care of a few things in my room"

Dark left, leaving Vaati standing alone in the entry way.

"Who are **you**?"

Vaati scowled at the little boy addressing him (not that he was any taller) "Why should I tell you" he said, feeling frustrated that he'd agreed to come to Dark's house.

"HEY!" Dark came back, shoving Shadow away "I'm sorry if he bothered you" Dark said to Vaati "He's… um… a failure"

"Am not!" Shadow whined.

"He's kinda tiny"

"You're no taller than me!" Shadow continued to complain "Dark, who is she?"

Vaati felt the very strong urge to break something whiny and about his size.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element: **Random breaking point. Couldn't be bothered to write anything past this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-XP

**Dark Ruby Sage**-Yup

**tootsiepopgurl**-Erm... hey, didn't link start out in a different outfit in that one crappy game and Wind Waker?

**General Banana**-What?! Dark LinkXVaati is the best pairing their is! (_pouts_)

**Shadow-chan34276**-Well, Vaati does have several chances this chapter...

**morferedir**-ahdow link isn't anyone. But Shadow Link is the guy with the obnoxious laugh who you fight a million of in Four Swords Adventure (which did use windwaker-ish character designes)

**Chapter 24**

"A little higher"

"You're not exactly light"

"Got it-whoa!"

Shadow practically dropped Vaati once he'd gotten the confirmation. Lucky for both the Minish and his children, Shadow had thought that harming Dark's guest would bring at least three times as much harm to him.

"Great. Hand it over"

Vaati held out the packet of buns for Shadow, who gladly took them "Thanks" he said after a bit of hesitation "Dark's been keeping all of it out of my reach"

"That's dumb" Vaati said "If I had a brother I'd be a lot nicer to him"

"You don't have any siblings?"

"For all I know I might. It doesn't matter though. It's not like I could ever go see them"

"You know, you sit kind of funny" Shadow said with his mouth stuffed full of bread "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing" Vaati muttered, ignoring the comment about how he sat. He fingered the pendant, grateful that he'd received it before coming to a house of people who looked at least as weird as him amd served Ganondorf. He actually believed, for some beyond bizarre reason, that for the time being his secret was safe with Dark, but the little kid he didn't completely trust.

"I never learned your name"

"Shadow Link. Just Shadow, actually. What's your name?"

"Well, I have one, but you won't be learning it any time soon" Vaati said.

Shadow scowled. Dark had gone to town about an hour after Vaati had come over, leaving him with the orders to keep the guest entertained. With Dark gone, Shadow had loosened up considerably, which had caused Vaati to do the same, and the two no longer wanted the strangle one another.

"Come on, I told you my name!"

"I could have just asked Dark when he got back" Vaati replied "You're brother would gladly betray you for me, judging by the way he treats each of us"

"We aren't brothers!" Shadow growled "We're just part of the same darkness"

"Uh-huh… elaborate"

"Ah…" Shadow blushed slightly "M-master Ganondorf created Dark out of Link's shadow, to make him the ultimate weapon against Link, but Dark had to many of Link's features. He had too many feelings of kindness and compassion. Ganondorf didn't like it, so he made me. A permanent fixture of a time when Link was in a mood where he felt anger and sadness, and only small bits of the other emotions. I don't age but, because I still felt sadness and small portions of the 'good' emotions, I was still considered a failure, and because I don't change physically I can't get stronger. Master Ganondorf lets me live though, mainly because I can play small rolls in Dark's plans"

"Oh" Vaati didn't seem very touched. This didn't seem to bug Shadow either.

"But… but I'm going to prove to them-to all of them-that I'm not a failure. I'm going to beat Dark and then Master Ganondorf will favor me!"

"That's nice"

"Isn't that your dream too? To be right at Ganondorf's side as he conquers Hyrule and claims the Triforce?"

"Um… no. Triforce?"

"It's the-never mind. If you don't support Master Ganondorf, why do you spend time with Dark?"

"Because he climbs into my room through the window and when I'm outside he sneaks up on me"

"Then why are you here?"

"He agreed to leave me alone for a few days if I came to his house" Vaati looked around "And now he won't even bother to show up" he said glumly.

"Well if you just came to make him leave you alone then why do you care if he isn't here?" Shadow asked. There was a smug look on his face.

"That's-"

"You like him don't you?" Shadow asked "What's your name again?"

"Draco" Vaati said "And I don't like-"

"Draco and Dark, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"No I-"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage"

"Wrong order" Vaati said under his breath "I don't like Dark" he then said out loud "I'm not interested in guys. They just tend to be interested in me" he corrected "And I'm only upset because it's rude of him, and he probably won't stick to his promise because 'he didn't get to see me enough while I was here' or something like that" he added hastily.

"Su-ure" Shadow teased.

"Hey" Dark walked in, dropping something heavy and unidentifiable on Shadow's head "I'm back. He didn't bug you, did he?"

Vaati shook his head.

Shadow managed to get whatevertheheck Dark had dropped on him off his head and smirked "Hey, Dark, do you like Draco?"

"Dra-" Dark looked at Vaati, who shrugged "Oh, our guest?" Dark asked "I don't like him-" Dark bent down and kissed Vaati on the cheek "I love him"

"He says he isn't interested in guys" Shadow said.

"I'll find a way around that" Dark said, before turning his attention back to Vaati "Sorry, I couldn't spend more time with you today. Lord Ganondorf sent me a mission that arrived in the mail just after you got here" he chuckled "Darn. I guess I have to wait a couple days before seeing you again. Well, you might want to get home. I can walk you back if you'd like"

Vaati thought about it for a second. Given everything he'd been told, it sounded like Dark would at least try to keep Ganondorf from seeing him, should the oversized Gerudo show up. It may be worth it to let him act as an escort. "Fine"

As Dark helped Vaati out the door he turned back to Shadow "Hey, I left some seeds in the hallway. I want them all sorted out by the time I get back"

"Is someone coming to get them?"

"No. Sort them now, or get a broken arm"

Shadow grumbled something and got to work.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Not much of Dark Link or normal Link in this chapter, huh?


	25. Chapter 25

The DarkLink fangirls are gonna so totally murder me for writing this chapter……  
I DON'T WANNA BE SO TOTALLY MURDERED!!

**General Banana**-There are worse things to be magnets for (but maybe I'm just saying that because I'm not a straight guy... or a gay guy! I'm not a gay guy!)

**tootsiepopgurl**-bows thank you. And I thought you might no that, but I said it anyway-cuzz I could.

**Dark Ruby Sage**-yup

**LeneetheSunsetAngel**-VioXShadow is a good pairing...

**Shadow-chan34276**-No. There is no murder in this story cough cough

**Chapter 25**

"Vaati…" no response "Are you expecting to be attacked today or something?" still no response "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Why have you spent all day looking out the window?"

"It's been almost two weeks" he said "I wonder… is he hurt? I should check… he was nice and…" Vaati shook the thought away, remembering how Shadow had teased him. He didn't care about Dark. He just enjoyed having someone act that way… about **him**. It was so new and… made him feel happy. He just wanted someone acting like the world would cease to exist if he got even slightly hurt.

"He probably just lost interest" Vaati said getting up and heading upstairs, but on his way up, he paused and looked back at Link "Um… if someone who looks kind of… unusual… comes to the door… let me know… please" he turned back and ran out of the room.

Link shook his head and went back to trying to boil water. The paper cup containing the water started to burn.

XXXXX

Dark ran to the edge of the forest as fast as possible. Upon getting there Dark gasped and leaned against a tree, out of breath.

"I'm late" the shadow creature whispered "way too late… for both of them…"

Pushing off the tree, Dark looked at Link's house "He's closer. I may as well stop by here first…"

XXXXX

Vaati pouted up in the bedroom "Jerk. He said he'd stay away for a couple days. Just a few days" he sighed "But… I guess he never said he'd come right back once time was up" he sighed and leaned back "Maybe I just like having someone to talk to who doesn't call me fat and poke at my stomach"

"Talking to yourself is a bad habit"

Vaati spun around, startled by the voice. Even more startled by what he saw.

Dark stood in front of him with a huge grin plastered on her face "Well, you said you didn't like guys" she looked a little out of breath "I told you I'd find a way around that" she said "It wasn't easy though. Like finding someone who'd change me wasn't hard enough. I spent two weeks running around doing all their dirty work to get them to actually do it"

Vaati just continued to stare

"Do you like it?" Dark asked "Now you can't be bothered by me being a guy"

"N-no" Vaati stuttered "It's not… you're… it's just a bit of magic… it's not real"

"I'm just a bit of magic" Dark said softly "Ganondorf's magic is the only reason I'm alive but… am I not real?"

"NO!" Vaati said, suddenly beginning to panic at the mention of Ganondorf. It wasn't right. Dark couldn't love him. No one had, no one would. It was all a trick, and something this extreme proved it. Something Ganondorf had put him-her up to. "Y-you're still a guy" Dark didn't care. No one cared. They all just lied to get what they wanted. They always had. "A bit of magic doesn't change the way you think and feel. I… leave me alone"

Dark's grin was gone. She was trembling "What…. What do you want from me?!" she screamed "What do I have to do to make you love me? You think I **wanted** to be a girl? I did this so you'd love me! How can this not be enough? HOW?"

_You think I wanted you?_

"GET AWAY!" Vaati shrieked, shooting a blast of magic suddenly, without warning, at Dark "GET AWAY!"

The magic slammed Dark into the wall. Something cracked and she coughed up blood "I…" Dark sobbed. Tears were streaking down her face "I thought you… you at least wanted me as… as a friend"

_Friends? Don't make me laugh. Now get back to work._

"Don't come near me" Vaati hissed, he was trembling to "or this house, **ever** again. Or I'll… I'll…"

Dark didn't wait for an answer. She didn't bother trying to climb out the same window she'd climbed in from either. She ran down the stairs, right past a very disturbed Link, and out the door.

Vaati didn't budge from the bed he'd been sitting on. He curled up and screamed

_What a waist of my resources._

_You're just something that happened to come along. An inconvenience. A mistake. A waist of space._

_You ruined everything._

_Just look good and don't distract me, if you're good, I won't send you back to your parents._

_You shouldn't have born._

_Why would anyone want you?_

"Vaati!" Link burst into the room and slapped the Minish child "What the heck was all that?"

Vaati didn't respond. He just sat in bed shivering.

XXXXX

Dark wanted to scream by the time she finally arrived home. Her first thoughts had been to go back to the witch and work for a few more weeks to get changed back, then try to convince Vaati that it had just been a joke. Then maybe the Minish boy would speak to her again, but by now she was positive something important was broken. Stupid magic. She couldn't work with an injured… rib? It certainly felt like her ribs.

She sighed, trying to contain herself, and entered the house. What she'd expected was quite a bit of grief from Shadow, which she would have dealt with by beating him up. What happened was…

"You moron!" Dark screamed as she was slammed into a wall for the second time that day, something else cracked "What is this?" Ganondorf roared "You went away for two weeks for this… this mockery. Are you trying to embarrass me for having such a freak of a minion?"

"I-I'm sorry… my lord I…" Dark gasped. The hand pinning her to the wall was around her neck. It was hard to breath, especially since the blow had winded her.

"Dark…" Shadow muttered, from behind Ganondorf

"I'm on to you. You had your own reason for coming here. That's why you avoid working. You used my power to further your own desires"

"I-no!" Dark whispered. She was beginning to loose consciousness. Didn't Ganondorf realize, shadow or not, she'd die if she couldn't breath?

…

Did he not care? Was she no longer useful?

Was this what she had to pay for loving someone? Was the fact that she had real emotions really that huge of a problem Ganondorf had made it out to be during her creation? Why couldn't she be heartless like her lord? Then she wouldn't have gone and done a dumb thing like try to trick her lord to get closer to someone, or run of and change her gender. If she didn't have emotions, then she wouldn't feel the pain Vaati had inflicted upon her. Forget the broken ribs. She wanted to die. She wanted to die so that maybe Vaati would feel just a little bad about being so cold. So maybe he'd come put flowers on her grave and think about her and be sorry for being so mean, at least until someone who had always been a girl came and won him over.

Dark began to cry as she passed out.

"Damn" Ganondorf released Dark, kicking her once "And you!" he spun to Shadow "You live with this worthless waist of magic. Why did she do this?"

Terrified of getting a beating for refusing to speak Shadow spilled everything "H-he… he fell in love with some... some weird boy with lavender hair and-the boy-he said he didn't love guys so-"

Ganondorf's fist connected with Shadow's face "A lavender haired boy? Describe him"

Shadow staggered "He's… he's only a little taller than me and… he has red eyes, ruby red, and pale skin, and a mark under his left eye… I… When I saw his the first time I thought he was a girl because his hair was so long" Shadow inched away from Ganondorf "He had really long ears and…"

"Enough" Ganondorf bent down and lifted Dark back up "So our little princess here's been trying to catch Vaati's eye, ey?"

"Vaati?"

"Well, we may have a bit of use for her yet…"

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Still getting used to typing in the new name. Anyway, I'm gonna be killed in my sleep (if not by angry people who dislike the amount of time I spend on computer or bad math test, then by the Dark lovers) but I still enjoyed writing this chapter. There's nothing like making people suffer to cheer me up about being stuck working with my least favorite classmate out of a hundred some kids. And don't worry, Dark will redeem **her**self in later chapters


	26. Chapter 26

**xjx**-I asume you are a dark fangirl, or at least a big dark fan...

**General Banana**-Gay zombie magnet!

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-shonen-ai... I think I know that term... and btw, I am a firm believer that Link is not all that bright, why else would he listen to Midna, Navi, Tatl, and Ezlo (along with any other assistant characters I've left out)

**Dark Ruby Sage-**I'm not gonna lie. This is my favorite review. Don't worry, Dark will redem herself... in a few cahpters

**Coconut Wax**-Apology accepted. What's gonna happen to Vaati?

**morferedir**-Ganondorf has a larger list of evil deeds... and he's bigger... and uglier... but I get your point. Vaati never needed the triforce, and he's need four link's to whup him all but the time he was cute.

**Chapter 26**

Vaati slipped out the door and looked around. Zelda was busy arguing with Lenee over what to do should one of his children be a boy (seeing as the Gerudo law apparently didn't apply to him). And Link was out buying food, since Vaati had accidentally blown up most of what was in the kitchen during his latest mood swing.

He waited a second to see if either girl would come after him before running as fast as he could with a huge bulge in his stomach in the direction of Dark's house. It had been several weeks since he'd yelled at the boy/girl. It was actually spring. He hadn't heard from Dark at all since then.

He'd never admit that he felt guilty about upsetting her. The more he'd though about it, the less likely it seemed that Dark would change genders on Ganondorf's orders, so he was starting to believe that it had been to make him love her. He felt horrible about attacking her, but told himself he just wanted to see if Dark was still a girl or not. After all, he was Vaati. Vaati couldn't have feelings for an enemy's minion.

He could certainly feel terrified when he saw what had one been Dark's house, though. It was nothing more than a pile of scrap would and little bits of metal.

Looking around, Vaati spotted Shadow hiding under some of the wood, he looked asleep.

"Shadow?!" the boy woke up and looked at Vaati as he attempted to climb over to him. "What happened? Where's Dark?"

"You liar. You gave me a fake name"

"Huh?"

"Master Ganondorf came by" Shadow muttered "He wasn't happy with Dark, because she made herself a girl, and because she'd tricked him into letting us live here so she could be closer to you. He took her back to the castle"

"Well…" Vaati considered how rude it would be to say 'At least Dark'll leave me alone now'. Then something occurred to him, Ganondorf wasn't happy with Dark, meaning "When you say 'wasn't happy' do you mean…"

"Down right furious and torturing her like there's no tomorrow? Yup"

Vaati cringed. Either this was a freakishly elaborate scheme which he doubted Ganondorf had the brain power to conduct, or Dark was in a lot of trouble because she'd tried so hard to get his attention.

He turned to run back to Link's for help when Shadow spoke up again "Wait"

"What?"

"…Dark was really mean to me but… but at least she acknowledged me… I mean… most of the Gerudo actually wanted me dead. Even though Dark picked on me h-she stood up for me when Ganondorf first tried to get rid of me and…" he took a deep breath "Please get her back!"

"O… okay…."

"But you can't go to Link" Shadow continued "Ganondorf said if he saw Link he'd kill Dark!"

Vaati grimaced. No Link… no control over magic… strong urge to save someone being held by a psycho who raped him. Great…

XXXXX

Dark sobbed, everything hurt. She'd never been in so much pain before. Not when going through the Gerudo training, not while working like a slave for the witch who'd changed her gender, not even when Link had defeated her. Ganondorf really did give a whole knew meaning to the word cold.

She looked up at her creator, master, and torturer, trying to read his expression. Was she going to be hurt more?

"Stop looking at me like that" Ganondorf said casually "This isn't my fault. You're simply being taught what happens to those who are disobedient" Dark whimpered as Ganondorf reached down and yanked her up by the hair, forcing her to stand "did you forget what you owed me for bringing you into this world?" Ganondorf laughed and dropped Dark "Besides, I left a message for Vaati. If he really cared, he would have come for you by now. I suppose even someone as low down as him doesn't care for garbage like you."

Dark lay on the floor crying and thinking about this. Of course Vaati wouldn't come, and that hurt most of all.

XXXXX

"You let him go?" Link asked.

"You've kept him inside for a while. I though he just wanted to go down to the river"

"Does it look like he's at the river?"

"Not really" Zelda admitted "But he couldn't have gone too far. I sent Lenee out to look for him. She won't take to long, with those eyes of hers"

"Yeah… besides, I bed Ganondorf is still mad-assuming he was telling the truth about…"

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"I can try to locate him with magic. He's got so much magical build up that it couldn't be too hard…"

"Wait for Lenee"

XXXXX

Vaati starred at the stump. He felt as though he'd been defeated before even starting. The Minish Portal was probably only a third of his size, and if he weren't pregnant climbing up it would be easy. Unfortunately, he **was** pregnant, and it was difficult to climb onto something half his height. Finally, giving a deep sigh, Vaati made the attempt. With much struggling, he made it up.

Quickly whispering the proper chant to activate the dormant magic of the portal, Vaati was shrunk down to his original size.

Fingering the pendant Zelda had given him, and very cautiously channeling magic into it to strengthen its illusion, Vaati stepped out of the stump to be tackled by a young Minish girl.

"Vaati! Ohmygosh,you'reback! Makasaidyou'dforgottenallaboutusbutIsaidyouwouldn'tevenifyoudidn'tcometovisitusformonthsandmonthsandmonthsandmonths! Areyouokay? ThoseHyliansdidn'tdoanythingweirdtoyoudidthey! I'msohappytoseeyou!!"

"Hi, Carr" Vaati said softly.

Carr giggled and let go of Vaati. She was, without a doubt, his youngest follower. Several Hylian years younger than him, to be exact. She was also probably the only Minish he'd ever met (aside from himself) who refused to wear grass and leaves. Even now, Carr was in an outfit sown from scrap fabric used for human clothing. Carr, along with her brother who was Vaati's age, had been apprenticed to one of Ezlo's rivals.

Speaking of Carr's brother, he came up right then "Long time no see. Could have sworn you forgot you even left us here"

"It's good to see you too, Riek"

Riek nodded "In what way do you plan on manipulating everyone this time?" Riek was the speaker. He and Vaati had been close friends, and coming to the Hylian world had actually been a joint plan. Riek would use his ability to speak well to keep the Minish loyal to Vaati, and convince them to do what Vaati wanted, and Vaati used his magic to gain respect and convince them to still be in control. Riek was also the only Minish who knew a thing about Vaati's childhood.

"I… hm… this is long. Carr, you go let everyone know we're having a meeting. Get them gathered at the center of the village while your brother and I talk" Carr nodded and ran off.

"Some boy mistook me for a girl-"

"That's it?"

"I'm not done. He mistook me for a girl, decided I was interesting, found out I was a guy, instantly decided he didn't care (so I think he's bi) then he fell in love with me and wouldn't leave me alone so I told him I was straight and he found a witch who was willing to make him a girl but I freaked out and had some weird panic attack and hurt… her. Then the guy she was working for got really mad and attacked her and locked her up and I fell kind of guilty-and I've wanted to get him back for a while anyway since he raped me-but I'm worried about her and I doubt I could storm a whole castle by myself so I though maybe you could help…" there was a moment of silence "by the way, do I look different?"

"Different? No. Well, if this girl is-wait, raped?"

"It's… nothing. I didn't say it. Come on. Let's go too the center of the village"

"It's not nothing! What happened?"

Vaati glanced around to make sure no one was listening "Ah… I messed up a shape shifting spell and accidentally made myself a girl once, and this man-Ganondorf-he didn't know this, but he raped me anyway and… and I'm… kind of pregnant"

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet down" Vaati hissed "I don't want anyone else to here" Riek scowled, but kept his mouth shut "I… it's just… it's nothing I…"

"Did this happen recently? You don't look pregnant. How long ago was this?"

"Stupid pendant" Vaati looked at the necklace "It's supposed to stop working on people who know"

"Oh, nice charm. Did you charge it?"

"Yeah. I was worried that Minish might be able to see through it since Hylian magic is so ineffective. I guess I put to much energy into it, it's really hard to control my magic right now…"

"I heard that happens but-honestly Vaati, you didn't come to us right away?"

"Well, I kind of got stuck living with Link, which is okay because even though he's the one who stopped me when we first crossed over he protected me from Ganondorf, and I kind of just got used to the fact and… sorry"

Riek sighed "Fine. Don't worry about the lack of magic. Carr's taught herself how to blow things up so we have no reason to worry about what to do without your abilities. What's the plan?"

"We're storming Ganondorf's castle. I need the other Minish causing so much chaos that even if Ganondorf knows it's just a distraction he can't do anything but go fight them. You and I, can go find Dark while this is going on"

"Is Dark the he/she?"

"Yeah"

"Come on" Riek began to lead Vaati towards the village "So how far along are you?"

"About seven months. I look like more though. Stupid twins"

"Twins?!"

"Twins"

"And you waited seven months to get him back?"

"Yup. Actually, my back kind of hurts. Are you sure you can't tell? I'm worried one of the Minish will see through it and reveal it to everyone. I doubt most of them would follow me then"

"Do you know the gender?"

"You seem to be adapting to this a little fast"

"Thank you. All right, I have a speech ready. Let's go"

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Guess what, my mom's friend from kindergarten and my dad's little brother and his wife live in the same town, but they never saw each other. But the girl that my mom's friend adopted recently (since they've only adopted a million already) turns out to be best friends with my little cousin. Ain't that something?

By the way, I'm officially back to posting chapters as I finish them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-I thought so, but I don't pay much attention to japanese wordsd so I'm never quite sure. As for Link... well, you know those people... um... idiot savant. It's like, they're mentally defective at some things but total a genius at others. Link lacks brain power in cooking and social skills, but he's a brainiac at puzzles. That's my explanation, and I'm sticking to it.

**Shadow-chan34276**-Well... okay. I don't know how to respond to this one.

**morferdir**-Must...resist...urge...to... kill.  
Oh? The demon thing. That's shape shifting (I thought I said that in chapter one)

**Dark Ruby Sage-...**no! No! The minish are to cute to die!

**xjx**- O.o (reaches for a phone to call police)

**Chapter 27**

Vaati winced as the door exploded. Carr turned back and beamed at him, hoping for positive feedback "Don't kill the other Minish" Carr scowled and ran in, the others followed her.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know. As long as they're enough trouble to distract everyone, I don't care."

"I'm amazed the portal actually had the energy to enlarge the entire village"

"I charged it twice" Vaati admitted "And I'll probably have to charge it two more times when they shrink down again, assuming they all survive. I think the portal needs fixing though, it made everyone larger than me"

"…If Carr dies… I'll kill you" Riek said after a moment

"Don't worry. I'm more worried that she'll kill everyone around her than she'll let herself die. Who encouraged her to learn so many explosive spells?"

"Ken"

"Oh" Ken had been A Minish bomb maker who came over with them. As far as Vaati knew, his brother had been the one to give Link his bombs.

"So we look for this shadow girl while they cause a distraction?"

"That's the idea" Vaati walked up to the remains of the door "Come on, when I was held here I was locked in a bedroom, I have no idea where the prisons are. We need all the time we have to find it, get Dark, and get out"

"Right"

XXXXX

Dark struggled to her feet as something shook the castle. Ganondorf also looked in the direction where an explosive noise had come from. He hurried out of the cell, locking it behind him, and rushed out of the dungeon.

Dark stood there, trying to keep standing. Most likely, Link had come to get Ganondorf for his most recent attack on Hyrule, but, there was a slim chance that he was coming for her. Then again, if Link was in the castle, wouldn't she be killed? Hadn't Ganondorf included that in the message Shadow was supposed to deliver? Maybe it had just been a bluff.

Dark was breathing heavily from fear and exhaustion. Vaati couldn't have known she was captured unless he'd received that message. Had he sent Link to get Ganondorf to kill her? Maybe Shadow had left it out on accident, or on purpose. She'd come back from the dead and take him with her to the afterlife if he'd left it out on purpose.

After several minutes she no longer felt she had the strength to stand. She let herself fall to her knees and waited to see what was going to happen.

After several minutes more she told herself that it had probably just been an accident from one of the witches. An accident that was still going on, which was why explosions were still being heard. After all, did Link really have that many bombs. There was no way he could fit them all into his hat (which sounded very dangerous). Dark had no doubt that Link hid things in his hat, since there was no where else for him to store things in his outfit.

"Dark?"

Dark's ears twitched as she heard her name called. That voice sounded very familiar. "Vaati?"

"Dark!" Now she could see Vaati running up with a taller boy behind him "Are you alright?"

"You came!" Dark cried, tears began to streak down her cheeks "I-I was a-afraid that you… that you…"

"Hang on" Vaati knew how the sentence was going to end, and he knew what would cause that fear, and he didn't want to be reminded of it "Do you know where the keys are?"

"G-Ganondorf has them. Hey… y-you d-don't look pre-"

"It's just a spell to hide it" Another thing Vaati didn't want to be reminded of "Crap, I can't open this without magic, and that'd probably kill all three of us. Riek?"

Riek stepped up and formed a magic blade, easily cutting the bars. Dark squealed and rushed out to hug Vaati "You came for me! I'm so happy! But…" she paused and looked at Riek "Who are you?"

"Riek" Vaati said "He's an old friend of mine"

"Oh… okay. He's not as cute"

"Nice" Riek said dryly "Look, I'll take Dark out and hide her somewhere. You go get the other Minish and go"

"W-wait. I want to go with Vaati"

"Sorry" Vaati didn't sound to apologetic "If the other Minish find out the real reason we're here they won't be too happy. You can't be seen, and they're a lot more likely to listen to me if I tell them to leave than if Riek does" he turned to Riek "You know where Hyrule town is, right? There's a house just south of there. Take her there"

"Link's house? Oh no, oh no no no no no" Dark protested "Link hates me"

"Link's to dumb to recognize you with breasts" Vaati said solemnly. Somehow, Dark found this very believable "Now go"

Riek nodded and grabbed Dark, taking off with her.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Go to youtube and type in 'the element song'. Listen to the first 25 seconds of it and pity me because I have to memorize the whole thing.

I know the first 5 lines

There's antomy and arsenic almuminum selenium  
and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium  
and nickle neodinium plutonium germanium  
and iron americian neptunium uranium  
europium zincodiom tetonium vanadium...

that's all I know


	28. Chapter 28

sigh... I looked up a bunch of old fanfics I liked that I havem't read for a while (most dumped either a chapter from the end, in the middle, or picked up by someone else) and I got really far behind on my writing. Incase y'all don't know. I **am** making this up as I go. I have a few very loose ideas and a very very basic plot to go off of, but otherwise it's all thought up as it's writen down. btw, I need to know now if you guys want this to have a sequal or not. Wether you do or don't, I'm gonna post glass next (LeneeTheSunsethAngel's probably the only one who knows what that is) but if you do then starting next chapter I need to begin to set up the next plot line.

**Dark Ruby Sage**-yup. That's pretty much what happened.

**tootsiepopgurl**-thank you

**Shadow-to-Hikari-chan34276**-um... okay. I don't really know how to respond to this one.

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-Thanks

**morferedir**-I really hate spelling your name out. If you only like TP best cuzz of Midna then I dub thee shallow. I like Vaati best by my favorite game doesn't have him in it (though I think there's a poster of him in the shooting gallery or something)

**A Piece of Rotten Fish**-O.o how could you not know Vaati was drop dead adorable? I got the whole song memorize, by the way (100/100 grade for it too)

**Idge**-Apology accepted. I don't hate you either. In fact, I'm touched that you liked my story enough to freak like that when you thought I discontinued it. That really did brigthen up my day (Especially cuzz it wasn't really discontinued so I didn't have to feel guilty for anything)

**xjx**-must... resist... urge to... block...

**Chapter 28**

"How much longer is he gonna take?" Dark whined "This is no fun at all! I don't want to talk to Link until Vaati's here. I don't have the strength to fight him if he recognizes me"

"Um… Vaati can't fight either"

"Yeah but… Link'll listen to Vaati, right? Oh… I'm hungry"

"Do you ever shut up? You've been complaining ever since I found you"

"I spent weeks locked up with an abusive former master, and right before that I had my heart broken. Be a little nicer to me"

"Why did you serve that guy in the first place? I didn't see him but he sounds like an absolutely horrible person"

"He made me" Dark replied "I'm a shadow. A clone of someone made with dark magic. I'm supposed to be perfectly loyal to the person who creates me"

"Hm. But you could have just left right? I mean, this Link guy has beaten Vaati and your master before. If you're his clone, it shouldn't be too hard for you"

"I do have a good portion of Link' strength, and his emotions, but (thankfully) not his knowledge or memories. When I was first created I had no idea who, what, or where I was. Ganondorf planned for all of us to be like that in order to make us more loyal to him"

"There are more of you?"

"He made 5 shadows, two died shortly after being made due to some sort of error in their makeup. Another was killed because he had none of Link's strength. Shadow and I are the only ones left. I was scared half to death when I found out about the other three. Turns out were very expendable. I made myself as useful as possible to keep from being killed, and managed to protect Shadow too. I mean, he's annoying as hell, but I didn't want to be the only shadow in Ganondorf's army."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, all the shadows Ganondorf created got some sort of name. I'm Dark Link and the other survivor is Shadow Link, but we're just called Dark and Shadow because it's shorter." Dark laughed "Speaking of shorter, Shadow's actually smaller that Vaati. He hasn't aged at all since he was made. It keeps him from growing stronger, but he also doesn't get any weaker, so he'll be good for something in, oh, sixty more years"

Riek shook his head "I don't get it, do you like this Shadow guy or not?"

"Hm… well… he's kind of like… how did Vaati put it? A brother. He's like an obnoxious little brother. Really, we're the same age, but I can get older and he can't so I get to be the big brother" he paused "Sister"

"Do you enjoy being a girl?" Riek asked. This girl was interested in Vaati, and hell if he was going to leave Vaati with someone he couldn't trust while he was pregnant. What kind of friend would that make him?

"I'm getting used to it. I'd really rather be a guy, but Vaati says he isn't interested in guys"

"You don't seem much like an evil minion"

"I'm not anymore. Ganondorf knows I betrayed him to get closer to Vaati, and there's no way I'd even consider going back to him after what he just made me go through. Hey, do you know any healing spells? I think a few of my ribs are broken"

"From the torture?"

"Yeah, the bones Vaati broke are all healed by now, but I broke a few more while Ganondorf was beating me around"

"Well, sorry, I only know a couple battle spells. I was apprenticed to a weapon maker. Vaati's specialty is spells that include weaving, believe it or not" Riek laughed "Not that you'd be able to tell, he taught himself a lot of violent spells behind Ezlo's back' Riek sighed, thinking back to some of the problems he and Vaati had worked together on to cause their masters "So is he really pregnant?"

"He was. He didn't look much like it today though"

"He says it's that pendant thing. I think he charged it too much"

"Must be. I think he'd have mentioned if he'd given birth, and when I saw him about a month ago he looked like he was about to pop!" Dark laughed

"I… you… JERK!" Dark and Riek flinched and saw Vaati standing at the base of the hill they were on. Dark's comment had clearly upset him, as tears were now gathering in his eyes.

"A… Vaati, it was just a joke" Dark said "Come on, don't be too upset"

"I… don't… look… like… I'm-"

Riek used magic to yank the pendant off and pull it toward him "Oh, wow. Hearing you're pregnant is one thing. Actually seeing it is a whole 'nother" Vaati turned a vibrant shade of red. Most likely from embarrassment because he still looked like he might cry at and second "I don't really think you can be too mad at Dark"

"B-but…"

Riek hopped up and slid down the hill, dragging Dark with him "How about this. Dark's a girl now, so once you have you're kids, you can just get her pregnant and then you two'll be even"

"Oh! Could you?" Dark asked "Yay! I always feel kind of useless. I mean, you can use magic so it's not like you need me to protect you. I can't cook to save my life (thanks to Link). And you're having kids so I can't even do **that** for you. Can I have a baby? Please?"

"I… No!" Vaati yelled "I almost wouldn't even wish that Ganondorf go through this torture!"

"But I **want** to have a baby" Dark protested "So why not?"

"I… ah…" Vaati blushed again "You know I'm only fifteen, right? I'm too young. I shouldn't be having kids"

"I'm technically only six" Dark said

"I'm not… not with a minor" Vaati said

"Oh, you're just looking for an excuse!" Dark said "You don't like me at all"

"N-no that's not true. I just… RIEK! Why'd you have to get her-?"

Riek bolted up to the top of the hill and quickly slipped into Link's house yelling something about a mad man.

Link came on "Vaati, no terrorizing people" he said dryly "Which poor fellow did you scare this time? I can't-wait. Did you let him see you're… you know"

"Shut up Link. I need to kill Riek for giving her-" he pointed to Dark "-crazy ideas"

"Where were you? And, no. You can't kill him"

"Are you Link?" Riek asked from behind the door "Good, because I think Vaati's afraid of you and I'm really afraid of him right now"

Link looked from Vaati to Riek to Dark then back to Vaati "You made friends? Is that the girl who ran out of our house last month (no idea how she got in in the first place)? How long ago did this happen?"

"I'm Vaati's child hood friend" Riek said "But he's mad because the girl said he was so pregnant he was about to pop, so I told him to get back at her by getting her pregnant, and she actually liked the idea."

Link gave Riek an odd look "And you are…?"

"Leaving. I mean, Riek. Pleasure to meet you mister Link. I have to go" Riek warped away.

"Minish?"

"Yup" Vaati still looked annoyed

"Psycho?"

"Not usually"

Link pointed to her "Who's she"

"She's leaving too"

Link rolled his eyes at Vaati. He obviously wasn't pleased with this answer. "She looks like a shadow. Do you know who she serves?"

"No o-"

"Vaati!" Dark chirped.

"_**NO**_" Vaati hissed at her before turning back to Link "she doesn't serve anyone"

Dark looked down at the ground while Link continued his game of 20 questions "What's her name?"

"Da… Danika" Vaati said. Link may have been to dumb to recognize his own shadow, but if fed her name their was a slight possibility that he'd figure it out.

"Danika, then. Got a home?"

"…not really"

"You can stay with us until you find someone to work for. Be quick about it, though. I had to fight a shadow of me once, so I'm not to comfortable around them"

Dark gave Vaati an odd, somewhat amused glance before coming up the hill to get into the house, then coming out and going back down to help Vaati up.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Just so you know this is not abandon.

And hell if I dump it now cuzz I'm _finally_ getting close to the end.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kitsune Neko Ichi**-Okay, sequel. But I _am_ posting something else before it, mainly cuzz it's further along... and by further along I mean I actually started it...

**Shadow-to-Hikari-chan34276**-I guess so...

**.-MX-.Dark Link**-How did that happen?

**KyrieFlacon**-Most of the mpregs I write are an excess of angst...  
I didn't like Majora's Mask to much, but I give it a higher rating than TP.

**M**-Werewolves are cool, but that doesn't make TP any less midn numbing. And I agree (for once), Vaati does need to be in a good console game.

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-I think you are the only person here who's read _glass_...

**Dark Ruby Sage**-Weird, huh?

**xjx**-my computer or yours?

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-I'm glad you liked it

**Fiddle Tia**-Thank you.

**Chapter 29**

Vaati came downstairs very slowly.

"Come on!" Dark complained "I want you down here **before** I turn thirty"

A low growl emanated from Vaati's throat "I'd like to see you manage this with twins. Stupid Zelda. She should have just let me go into labor early"

"Stop complaining" Link said "We agreed that it wouldn't be fair to risk their health so you could be more comfortable"

"Behind my back" Vaati muttered "Like everything else. I can't wait until I get my magic back. Then I can leave and-"

"You need your magic back to leave?" Link sounded amused.

"Well, you didn't think I live anywhere near by? What, with being wanted in Hyrule and all. It would take to long to get home without magic" he defended "besides, Zelda may be bad at it, but at least it's someone who helps me with all this baby stuff"

"You're going even slower now" Dark whined

"That's because I've stopped" Vaati snapped

"Aw. Don't yell at Danika" Link said, patting Dark's back. He'd become very fond of his shadow (not that he knew who Dark really was) during her stay. It had caused many narcist jokes behind his back.

"I'll yell at her all I want" Vaati grumbled, continuing his journey downstairs "Agh… how much longer do I have to wait anyway? This is really starting to hurt"

"I think Zelda said a week exactly" Link informed him "Now come down and get diner"

Vaati's face had been drained of all color. He didn't move, even though Dark had ran up the stairs and attempted to help, to the point of trying to pull him, down the stairs.

"Link…" Vaati said slowly "the last time Zelda came by was a week ago"

Link paused while this sank in "How could you not be keeping track?"

"You're the one she tells everything to!" Vaati growled "I didn't have any clue how much longer she was expecting it to take. If you wanted me to keep track then you should have told me. And for the lover of Din, would it kill you to act a little smarter? How the heck do you solve all those complex puzzles yet manage to be **so stupid**"

"Vaati…"

"Well, you certainly whine enough about not knowing this or that. Why don't you ask for us. And I might be dumb, but I'm not dumb enough to fall into an obvious trap from someone I already have marked as an enemy and get myself raped!"

"Link…" Dark looked back and forth between the two.

"At least-" Vaati stopped himself "Never mind! We're not getting anywhere with this.  
Get Zelda"

"Why me?" Link complained

"I can't go outside"

"Because you look like an overgrown hippo"

Vaati's mouth twitched. For a second, he began to summon up a bit of black magic before getting control of himself. Not enough, though, to keep it from hailing outside "Because the town wouldn't be to happy to see me crossing through, and they wouldn't be to happy with you either if they found out where I've been staying the past few months"

Link drew his sword, which he could apparently never be parted from "Well a nice little show in town would-"

"Zelda"

Link and Vaati both turned to Dark, who was talking to an image of Zelda that had appeared from nowhere on the wall

"What is it" Zelda asked, looking a little annoyed. Unlike Link, she was smart enough to recognize Dark, but had kept silent.

"Vaati want you to come over"

"Oh… OH! That's right! He's just about ready to deliver isn't he? Well, is he in any condition to walk to the castle?"

"He can't walk down the stairs" Dark said dryly. Vaati blushed.

"Oh well that's just great Dar… Danika, you and Link help him over to the castle"

"Why does he have to got the castle?"

But Zelda's image had disappeared. Dark looked back at Vaati, shrugged, and began to help him downstairs.

"How did you do that"

"I'm a shadow. I can do a little magic. Nothing to special. Not without a spell book in front of me at least. Ga… my old master never let me lay a finger on one though." she giggled "Actually I might have peaked at a few of Vaati's. There're a few really unusual ones that you don't think he'd really ever want to use. I marked a couple cuzz they were so funny"

Link didn't ask what they were. Instead, he turned to Vaati "We'll have to walk around the village, seeing as its only noon. The trip may be easier if you make the hail stop"

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: There was a bit of a time jump in there…


	30. Chapter 30

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-...wow. That was a boring review XD

**M**-Yeah, all the Zelda characters personalities are pretty much free reign actually. One thing about Zelda games is that there isn't much character development.

**Chapter 30**

Vaati was definitely in labor by the time they'd arrived at the castle, much to both Link and Dark's displeasure. Each time Vaati felt a contraction somebody's hand was crushed.

Zelda was waiting in the front hall "There you are. Hurry him to my room"

Vaati, however, was in no mood to be hurried. By the time they finally made it to Zelda's room he'd made sure everyone was in just as bad a mood as him.

"I've set up a spell around my room to keep sounds from getting out. Link you stand guard outside and don't let anyone in"

"Why me?" Link complained "I had to put up with him for nine months and I don't even get to see the birth? Make Danika stand guard"

"No!" Dark wrapped her arms around Vaati

"Don't be stupid" Zelda snapped "She's a shadow. People will wonder why she's there. No one will think it's unusual at all if you're standing outside my room"

So Link was left to pace back in forth outside Zelda's room, occasionally peaking in to see how everyone else was holding up.

XXXXX

"There" Zelda finished wrapping the second baby and set it down next to its twin.

"Aw… they're so cute!" Dark said, bending over to look at them.

"I know. You'd think, seeing as they're Ganondorf's, that they'd look a little less… normal" Zelda paused "Well, this does make it easier to hide who there parents are from them"

"What do you-" Before Dark could finish her sentence Zelda had shot a ball of light at her and she fell backward and into a deep sleep.

Vaati had already fallen unconscious during the birth.

Link peaked in and spotted them on the ground "Why Danika too? I'm sure it wouldn't matter if she knew"

"That's your shadow that worked for Ganondorf, stupid" Zelda said, her anger from earlier only escalated from the stress of delivering two babies "She made herself a girl somehow. Help me get them down to the dungeon"

Link moved towards them and reached out. Dark's hand shot forward and grabbed Link's arm, doing a good job of crushing it "I don't quite know what's going on" Dark's eyes opened, fixed angrily on Link "But I think it's safe to say Vaati and I aren't the bad guys in this situation" she sat up and tossed Link to the side before standing "By the way, princess, it'll take more than a little bit of light to stop me. Ganondorf didn't make label me his best shadow for nothing. The darkness used to make me isn't that easily overcome."

She smirked slightly as she said this, realizing how horribly she'd failed to sound threatening.

Zelda aimed another ball of light at her. Dark sidestepped as it was shot at her "You couldn't hit the flat side of a barn!" Dark laughed before diving for the twins. She managed to grab one before getting hit by Zelda.

"What does that make you?" Zelda asked.

Link was getting back up now. Dark cussed under her breath, backing slowly towards the wall. Zelda raised her arm to create another ball of light, not paying attention to the fact that Dark had reached the balcony door. Link drew his sword and began to charge.

"Later"

Dark threw the door open and stepped out, falling out of sight.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: I'm gonna wait a while before posting the next chapter just to upset you guys :)

Oh, and just so you know, this is now officially the longest fanfic I've ever written. The second longest was a yugioh mpreg that lasted 29 chapters (finished)


	31. Chapter 31

**Oniyuri Tiger Lily**-Really? I thought you loved being upset! I thought it just made your day! NOOOOOOOO! How could I be wrong? HOW?

**Fiddle Tia**-Don't know what god tier means... um... thanks for updating!

**morferedir**-Aw, but I posted chapter 30 like, the next day.

**...-**Aw, I'm touched that you think that about my work. Actually, I was only going to make you wait a day or two, rather than update right away and ruin the whole suspence thing. This chapters actually coming later than I wanted to for reasons that shall go without mention.

**Shadow-to-Hikari-chan34276**-Holy crap is right. Your penname is way to long.

**Chapter 31**

Vaati woke up feeling a little sick, his bed felt more like a wooden plank than the nice soft bed that he'd slept on for months, and he felt a little lighter than he ought to. He sighed and wondered why neither of his twins were moving around. Between the two of them there was almost constant movement in his…

Vaati sat up quickly and placed a hand on his stomach, freaking out for a second at the realization that it was void of any life before remembering he'd been giving birth.

Looking around, he guessed that he may have been more than a little lied to.

The walls and floor were cold stone except one wall which was entirely metal bars, and as it turned out, his bed was a woodened plank.

Vaati snorted. Nine months to plan his detainment and that was the best they could come up with?

Raising his hand, he whispered a quick incantation in his native tongue. The metal bars imploded. "Oh yeah!" he punched the air "Man, that feels good, I missed having magic!" grinning to himself, he stepped out and glanced around before running down the hall.

XXXXX

Out of breath, Dark snuck into Link's house and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. "Somewhere… Ah-ha!" she pulled out a spell book from under the bed Vaati had slept in, set the baby down on that bed, and flipped the book open.

Scanning through, she frown and pulled a purple bag out from under the bed. It had clearly been spelled to contain much more than it ought to, though it didn't weigh much. Dark shoved the book into the bag, slung it over her shoulder, than picked the baby back up and hurried back downstairs.

She didn't know how much time she had before Link and Zelda came looking for her and she wanted to be ready. After quickly debating, she scanned the house for some sort of a weapon, and was rewarded for doing so.

She left with a baby in her arms, a purple bag full of spell books and Nayru knows what else inside slung over one shoulder, and a nice sword strapped to her waist. For all she knew, the sword was probably the work of Link's grandfather (perhaps his last).

She took a deep breath and headed toward the direction she guessed led to Minish village Vaati and his friend started.

XXXXX

Vaati was sure that one guard had spotted him that he hadn't quickly knocked out, but that wasn't to big a deal. Using a spell to speed himself up (as he really was enjoying being able to control his magic again) Vaati headed towards Link's house.

He had a fairly simple plan in mind. He'd set up a nice basic magic trap that would capture Link in a containment device that didn't have an obvious escape point. Then he'd force Link to tell him where his twins were. The second would actually be easier. He had a truth potion in his bag, and Ezlo had taught him early in life-the hard way-how to force someone to drink something.

His plans were interrupted when he ran into Dark. Thankfully, this wasn't literal, since Dark was carrying something vary precious in her arms.

Once Vaati was holding his own bag and, more importantly, one of his children, he addressed Dark "What happened? I just woke up in a dungeon"

"Link and Zelda tried to knock us out and take the kids. Well, they didn't have to bother with you, you passed out on your own" Vaati muttered something along the lines of Dark not realizing how painful labor was "I managed to get one of the twins. I'm really sorry, Vaati. I couldn't get the other. I didn't have time and I would have lost the first if I tried" she lowered her voice "and even still I almost got us both killed escaping. Thank Farore I looked through your spell book, or that fall from the balcony door would have been fatal, if not to me then definitely to the baby"

Vaati tried to ignore Dark's information, choosing to dot of his child rather than listen has close it had come to not being there.

Finally, Dark managed to get his attention "I thought Riek could help us get the other back"

Vaati paused, glancing up from his baby "I… no. The other Minish will get suspicious. I've only called on them once in the past… I don't know… five years. They'll want to know what's up if I suddenly start visiting them a lot and…." He didn't finish the sentence. He could easily handle up to ten of the Minish, but there were more than ten of them.

"Then what do we..." Dark trailed off.

Vaati glanced down at his child "Wait a second" he vanished into thin air, then reappeared an instant later without the baby, looking distraught by this fact. "How would you feel about paying your old master a visit?"

XXXXX

"Hurry! We don't have much time. I can't leave-" the next few words were whispered "-alone to long"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, hearing someone talk outside his door. A second later said door swung open and Vaati strolled in "You know" he said casually "the first time you captured me you said I got 'a wish' for each time I was of service to you. I don't think I ever got my wish for the most recent time"

"You're very bold, or stupid, or both" Ganondorf picked his sword up where it lay nearby and charged.

Dark jumped out from behind Vaati and blocked Ganondorf with the sword he'd stolen. Before Ganondorf could move back Vaati blasted him with magic. "I like this set up. Much better than the last time I fought him" Vaati told Dark "This time I have time to cast my spells. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Good" Vaati reached out toward Ganondorf. A magical hand materialized and snatched Ganondorf up and squeezed him. Ganondorf dropped his sword "Who's weak now, huh?" Vaati couldn't contain a smirk "You have no idea what I'd like to do with you, but" Vaati dropped Ganondorf "we have a job for you instead. Don't worry, it's no where near as bad as the one you gave me, assuming you do it well"

"And that would be…?" Ganondorf glanced to his right. His sword was just out of reach. All he needed was to grab it and get a quick attack in on Dark Link, then Vaati wouldn't be to hard to beat.

"Hyrule Castle"

"We need you to attack it"

"But do not-"

"under any circumstances"

"-go near Zelda's bed room"

Ganondorf found this task so unusual, seeing as it was coming from a former minion and one of his victims, the he actually forgot his plan to pick up his sword "What?"

"You're our distraction" Vaati said "Something to draw Link's attention away from Zelda's bedroom. Maybe draw Zelda away too, if you can. It would make it easier for us. Then again, I've handled Zelda just fine in the past" a black orb appeared in Vaati's hand before shooting toward Ganondorf and hitting his left hand, which turned to stone for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Ganondorf scowled. He didn't like being used, but he could play this. He'd serve as the distraction, but only long enough to get Link away. After that, he doubted Dark and Vaati would think to make sure he wasn't following them. Which he would be. After all, he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to see what was so valuable that Vaati and Dark would risk coming to him for help.

He was to busy scheming, and Dark to busy keeping on eye on him, for either to notice Vaati set something that looked suspiciously like incense by one of the air ducts.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Guess who finished writing this chapter two hours after posting the previous one?

Who was it that I told this bit of plot to like… 25 chapters ago?


	32. Chapter 32

**Shadow-Rukario-chan34276**-... hm... don't know how to respond to this one. urm... thanks for reviewing

**Towlie 3.0**-Bad towlie! No bad words or making evil people go after my pwesous Vaati!

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel**-No.

**. . .**-Nice to know you're keeping updated

**Fiddle Tia**-I thought rank meant bad...? Eh, it doesn't really matter.

**Chapter 32**

Zelda set the baby down one her bed "we'll need to name her"

"Her?" Link asked "how do you know it's a girl?"

Lenee, who'd come in when she heard a lot of yelling and had just missed the disappearance of Dark, hit Link on the back of the head "She delivered the babies"

"Yeah but-oh" Link didn't ask that again "and the one Dark kidnapped?"

"We'll have to go get him soon" Zelda sighed "Lenee, I have a compartment behind the pile or stuffed animals. There should be some milk in there. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure" Lenee eyed the stuffed animals for a minute-as if expecting them to come to life and attack her-before going and getting the milk "By the way, Vaati escaped about two hours ago"

Zelda didn't take the milk from Lenee "Why… why didn't you bring this up earlier?"

"So the other baby is a boy" Lenee asked "well, that complicates things. I wonder if we could get him in charge of the Gerudo instead? I bet Vaati managed to break the whole 'girl only' thing because he isn't Hylian." Lenee set the milk down "Oh, speaking of the Gerudo, I can see a few below your balcony door"

Zelda got up and opened the door Dark had escaped from. A fire arrow was shot in.

"Lenee!" Zelda shut the door and stamped out the fire

"I didn't see their weapons!" Lenee defended.

"What are they doing here? Do you think Vaati told Ganondorf about the baby? No, I bet it was Dark. That little-what does it matter to her anyway? She's not a parent" Zelda complained

"I think Dark loves Vaati" Lenee said "That might be why she made herself a girl. Vaati doesn't seem like the type to, you know"

"What?" Link asked, but neither Zelda nor Lenee answered

"So we're under attack?" Zelda asked.

Something, probably the front door, blew up. "I'd say so" Lenee turned her gaze in the direction of the castle entrance "Oh, they definitely told Ganondorf something. I wonder what…"

There was another loud crash. Link picked up his sword "I'm going down there!"

As Link charged out Zelda turned frantically to Lenee "What about you, stop them!"

"I'd rather not take sides on this issue" Lenee said carelessly "But I will keep the girl-" she motioned to the baby "-safe"

Zelda scowled "Fine" she muttered before getting to work setting up protective spells.

Lenee watched with dull interest for a while before speaking "Isn't Vaati good with magic too? Most of those spells look pretty basic"

"I'm putting enough magic into them to hold him off"

"And Dark? Shadows can use magic too, you know"

"She may as well not have that ability compared to Vaati, if I can stop him than she doesn't matter"

"And if they go at your barrier together?"

"They aren't that coordinated"

"If I had to guess, it must have taken a bit of coordination between the two of them to manage to talk to Ganondorf without getting beaten half to death first. I mean, he managed to capture Vaati twice that I know of, and Dark once."

"Link said Vaati told him Ganondorf attacked to fast for him to finish casting spells"

"Yes" Lenee smiled knowingly to Zelda "You mages do better in fights if you're a good distance away from your opponent, don't you"

"Can you do magic?"

"Not much. I'm more a spear girl myself, not that you have any spears lying around"

There was another blast, this time a little further away. "Is he going the wrong direction?" Zelda asked hopefully, allowing herself to look away from her protections

"Ganondorf is. He's leading Link toward the thrown room. Vaati and Dark are on their way here."

Zelda got back to work casting defensive spells.

"There" she said after a minute or so "If this won't keep them out, we'd have to go all the way to Holodrum to get a protective spell strong enough to stop them. I heard a mage moved in there a few years back that stopped the village from being flooded. That's a pretty incredible feat. The other village got renamed the Sunken City after the whole affair so there was a lot of water"

XXXXX

"You're not tired are you?" Dark helped Vaati lean against a near by wall.

"Just give me a minute" Vaati muttered "I'll be fine then. I just need to catch my breath" he laughed humorously "Guess I really haven't been active enough the past few months"

Ganondorf, who'd just smashed down the wall opposite the one Vaati was resting on, took this as his opportunity to swing is sword around and try to chop off the Minish mage's head.

Dark pulled out his sword again and blocked Ganondorf "Don't even think about it" she hissed "You harm one hair on Vaati's head and I'll remove yours!"

"Dark," Vaati stood back up and smacked her "calm down. Ganondorf, go wreck stuff somewhere else" He tugged Dark toward the direction he knew Zelda's bedroom to be in "Come on, lets go"

Dark nodded and ran off in the direction Vaati had picked. Ganondorf waited half a minute before following.

XXXXX

Zelda, feeling she'd put up enough protection around her room, had gotten to feeding the baby "This sets us back, I doubt the guards will be in any shape to hunt down a baby after this, and Link's fighting too, I may have to do it myself"

Lenee chose to withhold a rather rude comment at this moment (5th Element: Sorry to butt into the story, but I'm sure any fan or the games will understand what rude comment could be associated with Zleda saying 'I may have to do it myself') and instead commented on the protective spells "I can't see what's going on with all those barriers in the way, you know. They could be right outside the door. You shouldn't act so calm"

"There's no way Vaati can outdo me at magic"

"Didn't he turn you to stone the day he came here?"

Zelda glared at the Gerudo girl before turning back to the baby "Well if preparing does no good I see no reason why I ought to do more of it. Now what do you think would be a good name for the-" something hit the wall outside her room with a rather loud 'smack' "-baby?"

The smack came again. On the third time there was a explosive noise to go along with it and the door collapsed. Dark burst in, ran back out, and came back in with Vaati.

"My barriers!" Zelda cried "How could you get past them! I put up so many!"

"Tell me about it" Vaati muttered. He looked a little exhausted "Dark, I need to save what energy I have left to warp us out of here. Could you…?"

Dark nodded and ran towards the bed. Zelda leapt after her. Lenee watched like a bored girl at a movie theatre.

Zelda tackled Dark, and soon both girls were wrestling on the ground. Vaati and Lenee exchanged glances and shrugged. Lenee picked up the baby and handed it to Vaati "Here, personally I think you ought to have her anyway. But if Zelda asks, you used magic to stop me."

"Uh… sure" Vaati held his daughter close "Dark!" Dark stopped tugging at Zelda's hair and looked up at Vaati "Come on," Ganondorf appeared in the doorway, though no one noticed "we're leaving."

Dark gave Zelda a good kick so the princess let go of her tunic and hurried over to Vaati's side.

"Warping doesn't hurt, does it? I don't-"

Vaati grabbed Dark's arm, and then they were gone.

OXXXXXO

**5th Element**: Wait for it, there's one last chapter to this story.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry, no time to respond to reviews. Last chapter. Big ending. You gotta wait till I finish Glass before you get the sequel. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 33**

"Well… it could have been worse" Link stated, observing the damage done to the castle "I mean, it's still standing, and they didn't kidnap you this time. Vaati just took the baby. If we're lucky, he'll have another change of heart and decide not to make them little villains. I mean, he decided he wanted them after all, so maybe he'll also decide he doesn't want them to be like him"

"If we're lucky," Zelda said bitterly "We'll find the twins before his influence can affect them"

Link didn't reply. He doubted they'd get that lucky unless Vaati went and got himself pregnant again (which he doubted the Minish boy would ever let happen after the first time). If Vaati could beat them in their own castle, odds were they had no chance of invading wherever he lived and getting out with the babies.

XXXXX

Ganondorf walked calmly back to the castle. It was an odd and terrifying sight to the Gerudo to see their king calm. It almost always meant he was brooding over something, and that someone may soon die.

Entering his own still-recovering-from-the-Minish-attack castle, he tried not to knock down a wall as he returned to his room. In his silent rage, he didn't notice the Gerudo behind him pass out, or all the other bodies he walked by.

It wasn't until he arrived at the heart of the castle where he slept that he began to feel dizzy. Looking around, he spotted the incense Vaati had placed earlier and quickly disposed of it, but it was too late. The fumes had had all night to spread through the castle, and Ganondorf soon lost consciousness like the rest of his followers.

XXXXX

The following day, Dark groaned and dragged herself out of bed. Yawning, she swayed a little as she exited the small bedroom and entered the main room "I expec'ed you t' have a bigger place" she muttered "Ganondorf had a cas'le an' all. I jus' figured you'd be kinna like that"

"Do you object to the size of my house?" Vaati asked dryly. One of the twins sat in his lap, a bottle in her mouth as she drank. The other was at Vaati's side. His pale face was buried in his mother's tunic. Vaati was in his signature outfit, hat, cape, and all.

"Nah. Jus' took me by surprise. Ugh…" Dark put a hand to her head "Las' night's a big blur. Wha' happened? Why does my head hurt?"

"You decided to celebrate the twins being born and not being taken away by Link and Zelda" Vaati said. A grin was beginning to spread across his face "And you managed to drink 3 bottles of sake and a thing of wine before passing out. How, I don't know. Not only do people with the ability to take in that much alcohol amaze me, but I have no idea where you got all those drinks."

Dark thought long and hard, which made her head hurt worse "I bough' it" she replied "You took us to the village an' then we came here. I bought it n the village"

"Ah"

The little boy was waking up now. Upon spotting the bottle his sister was drinking out of, he started to cry. Soon both babies were on Vaati's lap drinking. Dark couldn't help but think Vaati was lucky neither were really all that big. Otherwise they wouldn't fit on his tiny lap.

"I came up with names for them" Vaati placed a hand on his son's head "This one is Ruo" Ruo looked up at Vaati's hand with curious blood red eyes "and this one" he moved his hand over to the daughter's head "Is Aki" Aki showed less interest in her father. Instead, her golden eyes darted around the room, examining her surroundings. Ruo would likely end up being the spitting image of his mother. There was a lavender fuzz on the top of his head. He even had the same markings under his eyes. Aki bore more resemblance toward her father. Though her skin wasn't by any means dark, it wasn't quite as light as her mother and brother's and her hair was the same shade of red as any Gerudo Dark had ever seen. She was also a little bigger than Ruo.

"Cute" Dark bent over and tickled Ruo, who giggled. Aki looked jealously at her brother before releasing her suction on the tip of the bottle and crying as loud as she could. Dark quickly covered her ears and whimpered.

Once Vaati had managed to calm Aki down he turned to Dark "You okay?"

"Hangover, I suppose. Did I really drink that much Sake?" Vaati gave him a look that clearly meant 'you certainly drank at least that much and if you drank more I wont tell you' "Ugh"

"Here" Vaati picked a spell book up off the floor (it was littered with them) and opened it up to a page near then end. As he whispered a quick chant, Dark felt her headache recede. "Better?"

"Lots" she looked back to the twins "They can make a lot of noise, though"

"They weren't that bad. You just had a headache so it sounded worse"

"I suppose. So, can I have one now?"

"Have one what?"

"A baby? Remember? You were going to get me pregnant"

"No!" Vaati said sternly "I never agreed to that. Besides, I…" he paused and reached into his bag "Here" he handed her a necklace "Take this. It's a thank you for helping me get them back"

Dark squealed and put it on. It didn't look to special. It was a golden charm with a string loop. Vaati could have just bought it in the village the previous night for ten rupees, but it was a gift from Vaati none the less. Her very first.

After a second of admiring it she paused "Wait, you don't think this'll get you out of it do you? Come on. Why can't I have a baby? I want one, and it's not like you'd have to go through pregnancy again"

"No"

"Why not?" Dark asked angrily.

"I…" Vaati blushed and looked away "Not having sex with someone" he muttered. It was so quietly Dark almost didn't hear it.

"So. I found a spell in one of you're books that we could use instead"

"No"

Dark huffed "Fine then. Do you have any clothes I can use? I'm sick of wearing Link;s stuff. It's all green. I hate green."

"Nothing of mine is your size" Vaati told her while Dark dumped the contents of his bag onto the already messy floor. Vaati seemed to be a believer in the bachelor rule that if you didn't have a girl living with you, there was no reason to keep the place looking nice, or even start cleaning it until you knew for sure she was staying. "Here" he bent over and picked up some fabrics that had fallen out of his bag when Dark shook it. Dark watched as they levitated then sew themselves together to from an outfit similar to Dark's regular one, though there didn't seem to be enough black cloth to make an exact memory.

"Thanks" Dark grabbed them out of the air and ran into the other room to change.

She came back out a minute later "Um, it's a little tight around my chest" she told him before looking around again "I'm a girl now, remember?"

Vaati leaned over and placed a hand on Dark's breasts, which vanished immediately "Wh-what? Vaati, what are you?"

"After the last disaster with trying to shape-shift myself, I don't really trust me to turn you back into a boy, but I can at least make you look like one."

"I don't get it, I thought you don't like boys"

"I don't. But Ganondorf doesn't like you as a girl"

"What do you mean?" Dark took a step back and looked around frantically for something to protect herself with should Vaati suddenly snap and attack her with magic like he had the day she'd shown him she'd changed genders. Her sword had been left in the bedroom. She picked up one of the spell books she'd dumped out of his bag instead.

"I'm sorry Dark, I'm sending you back with Ganondorf"

"But he-"

"I've erased his memories, and the memories of everyone else in the castle" Dark vaguely remembered Vaati leaving something fishy in Ganondorf's room and wondered if that was how. "He won't remember you're betrayal, or anything else after you asked to move close to Hyrule town. You'll be safer with him."

"But… but you managed to get the better of him-"

"With your help. And if he'd had any other servants with him it wouldn't have worked."

"B-but… but I want to stay with **you**. **You're** the one I love" she was beginning to cry "I can't pretend to be loyal to him! I love you! I'd just run away"

Vaati smiled sadly "I know. I'm erasing you're memories too, Dark."

"No!" she threw the book open and began to cast the spell on the page there. Vaati waited for a second, but nothing happened as Dark finished the chant. He didn't feel anything, and Dark didn't seem to either, because she looked around like she'd been expecting a dazzling light show.

"I'm sorry." Vaati whispered a soft chant, the same he'd used on Ganondorf when Link had been defending him early in his pregnancy. The pendant around Dark's neck glowed, and she slumped over on the ground.

"I really am sorry" Vaati told her unconscious form "It really does mean a lot to me that you felt that way, but this is for your own safety" the pendant was crumbling, having fulfilled its use. "I suppose I should at least give you something, since that memory charm wasn't much of a gift." He bent over and whispered something softly in Minish. A pendant with a black goldstone in the center formed at Dark's chest, and silver shot out of each side, wrapping around her neck and forming a necklace. "…good-bye"

A tear slipped down Vaati's cheek as Dark was warped away


End file.
